Au fil des Astres
by youte
Summary: PGSM série TV - Un aperçu de la vie de Minako Aino, Sailor Vénus, de sa naissance à sa mort et au delà. Sa famille, ses amis, les rencontres. Les changements, les choix. Rei/Minako.
1. Préalable

**Petites informations préalables**

Ceci est une fic tournant autour de **Minako Aino**, telle qu'elle apparaît dans **PGSM**, la série live de Sailor Moon, qu'on peut voir sur internet en VO sous-titrée anglais le plus souvent, et parfois sous-titrée français ou espagnol (je ne sais pas où, mais je sais que ça existe).

Cette fic se compose de _cinq courtes parties principales_, expliquant la vie de Minako de sa naissance, à sa mort, puis sa nouvelle vie, et d'_interludes_, extraits de diverses scènes intégrés à ces périodes de sa vie (presque des drabbles, pour certains, de longs chapitres, pour d'autres).

Il s'agit d'une fic AU (sans doute) tentant d'expliquer la personnalité de Minako dans PGSM, et explorant sa vie et les gens la peuplant et qui l'ont façonnée.

Pour plus de clarté et de simplicité, les _extraits ayant un rapport avec des épisodes_ (Acts) de la série seront précédés du numéro de l'Act et si nécessaire d'une petite infirmation précisant ce qu'il s'y passe ayant un rapport avec l'interlude. Cela concerne les interludes liés à la partie 3.

_**Plan des festivités :**_

**Partie 1 **:La petite enfance

**Interludes 1.1 et 1.2**

**Partie 2 **: L'enfance.

**Interludes 2.1, 2.2, 2.3 et 2.4**

**Partie 3 **: La pré adolescence, la jeune adolescence, la mort.

**Interludes 3.1, 3.2, 3.3, 3.4, 3.5, 3.6 et 3.7**

**Partie 4** : Une nouvelle vie (l'adolescence, la jeunesse).

**Interludes 4.1, 4.2, 4.3, 4.4, 4.5, 4.6, 4.7, 4.8 et 4.9**

**Partie 5** : Petit Soleil

* * *


	2. Partie 1

_**Astre**_

_= Corps céleste, lumineux par lui-même (soleil, étoiles) ou réfléchissant la lumière solaire (planètes, lune)._

_= Corps céleste ayant une influence possible sur le destin des Hommes._

**__________**

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino**

Elle n'était pas âgée, même pour une toute petite fille.

Son nom, c'était Minako Sunny. Les gens aimaient bien le raccourcir en Mina-Sun. Ses amis et camarades de jeu l'appelaient souvent Mina ou Minako. Les adultes et ses parents, surtout ceux dont la lumière la réchauffait, parlaient d'elle en la nommant Sun.

Sunny, c'était un mot en anglais. L'anglais, c'était la langue que papa parlait dans son travail, la langue du pays où il avait grandi et où Minako était déjà allée une fois, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Sunny, ça voulait dire lumineuse, ensoleillée.

Et Sun, c'était le Soleil.

Minako aimait beaucoup être appelée comme ça, parce qu'elle adorait le Soleil autant qu'elle était fascinée par la Lune. Le soleil était l'empereur du ciel, un roi bon et chaud qui baignait le monde dans sa douce lumière. La Lune, c'était la princesse des étoiles, sage et âgée, mystérieuse et douce.

Minako adorait le ciel.

En fait, la petite fille aimait beaucoup de choses. Les arbres, les animaux, la télé, les jouets brillants, la musique, les jeux. Et les gens aussi. Du haut de sa petite taille, elle vénérait ce monde plus que n'importe quel adulte. Elle n'aimait pas la tristesse, alors elle riait toujours. Elle n'aimait pas l'indifférence, alors elle parlait toujours. Elle n'aimait pas l'air fermé que prenaient souvent les gens, alors elle leur souriait toujours.

Sa maman aimait beaucoup son caractère, mais elle lui disait souvent de ne pas faire cela, de ne pas sourire à tous ceux qu'elle croisait, de ne pas crier ses « _bonjour ! »_ enthousiastes à n'importe qui, de ne pas tendre la main aux inconnus et de ne pas ramasser toutes les bestioles ou les animaux mal en point pour les ramener à la maison.

Maman disait toujours qu'avoir un cœur gros et innocent comme celui de Mina-Sun était un don, mais que tout don demandait de la prudence.

Minako ignorait la prudence.

Elle adorait courir dans la maison, jouer au ballon dans le jardin, se battre avec les grands garçons de la maternelle qui embêtaient les enfants plus petits, et quand elle serait plus grande elle monterait dans les arbres le plus haut et le plus rapidement possible. Elle aimait les défis et les compétitions, elle voulait être la meilleure mais ne souhaitait pas écraser les autres. Elle voulait rencontrer tous les gens de la ville et de l'île, leur parler et les voir sourire, sentir toutes leurs lumières, elle voulait voir tous les pays et apprendre le monde entier. Quand elle tombait, elle se relevait, quand elle échouait, elle recommençait, quand sa maladresse lui jouait des tours, elle en riait.

C'était une toute petite fille pétillante et pleine de vie et d'énergie, emplie d'amour et encore incapable de comprendre que le monde n'avait pas été fait à son image.

Cette lumière en elle, cette joie, cette force… c'était pourquoi les gens trouvaient son second prénom tout à fait indiqué.

Ils ne savaient pas (ou ils ne comprenaient pas) que Minako l'aimait aussi pour autre chose. Parce qu'en eux, elle pouvait sentir des soleils, des lumières. Et que ces lumières qu'elle était encore bien trop jeune pour identifier lui passaient des tas de choses. Des émotions. Celles des autres. D'instinct, l'enfant savait en partie les interpréter. Et d'instinct, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Sa maman le lui avait dit. Elle était une fillette adorable, mais les gens n'aimaient pas les choses étranges. Minako ne se considérait pas comme étrange. Elle n'était pas différente. Juste spéciale, mais elle trouvait tout ce qu'elle voyait spécial. Tous les gens étaient spéciaux, même ceux, qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, dont la lumière était froide et dont les sentiments n'étaient qu'ombres et horreurs. L'herbe était spéciale, parce que chaque brun était chaque jour différent. L'air était spécial, parce qu'il savait faire comprendre tant de choses. Tout, _tout_ était spécial pour l'enfant émerveillée et emplie de curiosité, de la plus insignifiante pince à linge au plus spectaculaire arc-en-ciel.

Minako vivait dans un petit quartier en bordure de Kyoto. Une petite maison sans prétention, car ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Sa maman avait arrêté son travail tant aimé pour avoir Minako, et elle restait à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle. C'était ce que son papa lui avait demandé. Papa travaillait. Beaucoup. Il était souvent à Londres, en Angleterre, tout là-bas au bout du monde. Minako parlait un peu anglais, son papa voulait qu'elle apprenne. Elle trouvait ça facile, au contraire de l'école. Elle n'était pas forte à l'école, même si elle n'était qu'au jardin d'enfants. Pas forte du tout, même. Elle ne savait pas tenir en place et obéir aux dames, aller à la sieste et colorier dans les lignes. Elle préférait jouer, rire et rêver.

C'était peut-être parce que papa n'était pas souvent là que maman et lui ne s'entendaient pas comme Yoko et Toshio, les voisins qui s'aimaient tant et dont les soleils étaient si liés. Parfois papa ne dormait pas là même quand il était à Kyoto, et ça mettait maman en colère. Ça la rendait triste aussi. Maman, elle travaillait dur à la maison. Et s'occuper de Minako lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Maman était très calme et posée. Papa, très doux et même un peu trop. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où leur enfant unique avait tiré son caractère si actif, si borné, si positif, si énergique, et ça les amusait.

Maman, elle aurait bien aimé travailler de nouveau. Mais papa ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit à la maison pour s'occuper de Minako après l'école. Alors quand papa rentrait, maman et lui se disputaient souvent. Jamais devant elle, mais Minako le savait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle les écoutait parfois. Mais parce qu'elle le sentait dans leur lumière. Ces choses qu'elle connaissait et comprenait mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait définir, pas encore. C'était chaud et froid à la fois, normal mais triste. Colère, et rancœur, et crainte, et tristesse.

Papa et maman, ils n'étaient pas comme Yoko et Toshio qui riaient ensemble, finissaient les phrases de l'autre et se tenaient la main dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Pourtant ils étaient vieux, Yoko et Toshio. Au moins trente ans. Ou même trente-cinq. Non, papa et maman, ils n'étaient même pas des amis. Minako ignorait s'ils s'étaient aimés, avant, ou s'ils s'étaient seulement mariés parce que leur vie les y avait menés. Mais même à son âge, Minako savait déjà qu'aussi puissant et lumineux qu'il était, l'amour était parfois bien complexe et cachait bien des secrets. Alors elle ne se posait pas plus de question.

Sa maman l'aimait. Et son papa aussi. Papa, quand il était là, passait des heures avec elle. Ils discutaient et se racontaient leurs journées et papa lui apprenait à lire ou à jouer au ballon et ils passaient des heures dans le parc tous les deux. Papa lui offrait des cadeaux, et l'appelait sa princesse.

Mais un soir, il ne rentra pas du travail. Maman ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait peut-être été retenu ou était parti dormir ailleurs. Minako n'avait jamais compris où était ce ailleurs, mais elle ne demanderait pas une seconde fois, parce que sa première question avait fait crier maman. Maman s'énervait rarement contre elle, elle était toujours très patiente avec toutes ses interrogations.

Mais ce soir-là, Minako avait mal. A la tête, et au ventre, et au cœur. Ce soir-là, elle demanda à dormir avec maman, et même si maman râla, quand elle vit ses grands yeux sombres humides et son corps tout tremblant, elle la serra contre elle et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'au matin.

Minako Sunny n'était pas âgée, même pour une toute petite fille. Quand on lui demandait son âge, elle levait une seule main et rentrait son pouce vers sa paume et même à moitié son petit doigt, parce que maman lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait à moitié le lever.

Et pourtant, en elle dormait déjà tout le potentiel et toute la lumière qui feraient d'elle Sailor Venus.

Papa ne rentra plus jamais. Accident de voiture sur le chemin du retour. Ses cendres seraient ramenées en Angleterre et sa fille unique n'aurait très bientôt plus que quelques images et souvenirs diffus de lui.

Oui, Minako était vraiment encore toute jeune.

Et pourtant, la vie ne lui épargnerait rien.

* * *


	3. Interlude 11

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino**

_**Interlude 1.1**_

« Mina-Sun ? Mina, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« T'as vu, maman ? »

« Quoi, Sun ? » demanda la mère en s'approchant de la fenêtre du salon contre laquelle sa fille de trois ans était collée depuis un petit moment.

Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, en ce froid mois de janvier. Ayaka ne voyait rien - ou presque, de ce qu'il se passait dans le petit jardin.

« Il est blessé, » murmura Minako, son regard sombre et miel fixé vers le bout du petit parc, sur la droite.

Ayaka plissa les yeux, puis abandonna. Si elle ne voyait rien, la petite ne percevait certainement rien non plus. Minako avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, des histoires étonnantes à raconter avec ses mots encore parfois hachés.

Mais par moments…

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de profondément spécial en Minako, de profondément sacré. Ayaka l'avait senti dès sa grossesse, mais au départ, elle avait songé que c'était dû au fait qu'il s'agissait là de son bébé, de son premier bébé. Bien sûr que l'enfant était sacré pour elle. Pourtant au fil des mois elle s'était sentie protégée, comme si quelque chose veillait sur elle. Elle n'avait eu aucun inconfort, pas de nausée, rien. Son accouchement avait été un miracle de simplicité. C'était comme si le Ciel et la Nature avaient veillé sur elle – ou plutôt sur l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et Ayaka était toujours certaine d'avoir vu un faible halo doré et orangé entourer le nouveau né lorsque la sage-femme l'avait déposé dans ses bras…

Depuis, certaines choses lui avaient fait penser que Minako était peut-être bien spéciale, en dehors de sa personnalité, de son aura si chaleureuse et brillante. Elle était intuitive, forte, intelligente. Elle semblait être comme en phase avec le monde, avec les gens. Elle observait parfois la rue pendant des heures, les gens passer, les actions se dérouler, avec une telle fascination et un tel émerveillement… comme si elle pouvait voir ce qu'aucun autre n'arrivait à discerner, ou à sentir.

Parfois, ça inquiétait Ayaka. D'autres fois, comme lorsque Minako s'était précipitée vers un garçonnet pleurant discrètement derrière un panneau du bac à sable dans le parc pour lui offrir sa pelle et son seau et pour le consoler, ça la remplissait de fierté. Mais elle savait une chose, cependant. Ce monde acceptait mal les différences. Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite fille si lumineuse et emplie d'innocence et d'amour en subisse les pires aspects, en soit ternie.

Alors doucement, elle lui apprenait à le cacher, à le dissimuler, tout en essayant de ne pas en diminuer l'importance ou la beauté. Ce don qu'elle avait, quoi qu'il fût, surnaturel ou non, c'était sans aucun doute un cadeau.

« Je ne comprends pas, Mina. Il est l'heure d'aller te coucher. Viens, je vais te raconter une histoire si tu veux. »

Elle commença à se pencher pour prendre la petite dans ses bras, mais Minako secoua la tête, avec cet air décidé qu'elle prenait de plus en plus souvent.

« Non. Maman, tu vois pas ? Il a mal. Il faut l'aider ! Tu peux aller ? S'il te plait ? »

Elle l'observa de ses yeux inquiets et brillants d'innocence, et Ayaka ne put que soupirer.

« Aider qui, ma chérie ? Il n'y a rien. Ecoute, si tu veux, tu pourras même attendre papa avant de dormir. Mais – »

« Il est petit, et il a mal. Tu vois pas ? La lumière elle baisse. Maman, on peut pas le laisser. »

Il y avait tant de conviction et de tristesse en elle que la jeune femme sut que sa tête de mule de petite fille n'irait pas se coucher tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prouvé qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle alla chercher sa veste, enfila ses chaussures et soupira.

« Où est-il ? »

« Là, à côté du toboggan. »

Ayaka sortit, et marcha rapidement vers le toboggan avant de le contourner. Elle braqua sa lampe vers les buissons et aux alentours, mais ne vit rien. Minako l'observait de l'intérieur, le nez collé à la vitre, alors Ayaka chercha un peu plus.

Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir une petite forme sur le flanc, aux longs poils fauve et noirs, dissimulée sous les buissons, derrières des racines.

Un cochon d'inde, à l'air frigorifié et faible.

Le cœur soudain emballé, elle se pencha, prit la petite bête dans ses mains prudemment et revint rapidement vers la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra, Minako n'avait d'yeux que pour le pauvre petit animal.

« Il est malade, maman ? Il va aller bien ? Il faut lui donner chaud ? »

Ayaka agit par automatisme. Elle prit une couverture et enroula le cochon d'inde dedans avant de le poser sur le canapé. Puis elle alla chercher des morceaux de légumes et de fruits dans le réfrigérateur et revint vers le salon, avant de se stopper.

Minako était agenouillée devant le sofa, et caressait prudemment la tête du petit animal tout en lui parlant à voix basse.

Comment avait-elle su que le cochon d'inde se trouvait là ? Ayaka, même à moins d'un mètre et avec une lampe balayant les alentours, avait bien failli ne pas le voir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Minako parlait de 'lumière'. En général, elle l'évoquait plutôt quand elle parlait de personnes. Mais elle était encore si petite, Ayaka et son mari s'étaient dits que ce n'était qu'une phase.

Et si… si Minako voyait réellement ces lumières ou les sentait ? Etait-ce cela qui la fascinait tant ?

« Maman, il est tout tremblant. »

Elle rejoignit rapidement sa fille, étouffa ses inquiétudes et cacha son trouble. Minako était très sensible, Ayaka ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne sa réaction face à ses actions.

« C'est normal, il ira mieux, » rassura t-elle. « On va lui donner à manger et de l'eau. »

« C'est le cow-boy de Yoko, tu sais. Il a dû se sauver. »

Ayaka retint difficilement son rire.

« Cobaye, Sunny, pas cow-boy. Cobaye, ou cochon d'inde. Nous allons prendre soin de lui puis le leur ramener. »

« Je peux rester encore un peu debout ? »

« Juste un peu. »

« Il va aller mieux ? »

« J'espère. Il n'a pas l'air si mal. »

« Sa lumière rebrille doucement, » murmura Minako, l'air heureuse.

« … Tu le surveilles un peu ? »

Minako sourit et grimpa sur le canapé pour se coucher contre le cobaye et continuer à le caresser. Le petit animal, rassuré et plus réchauffé, commença à manger, roucoulant son appréciation. La fillette gloussa.

« Il est rigolo. Je peux en avoir un ? »

« Ca, on verra quand tu seras un peu plus grande. »

« Et un chien ? »

« Et pourquoi pas un zoo ? On verra, ma puce. »

Alors que sa fille faisait la moue, Ayaka se redressa pour aller chercher au cobaye de l'eau, rassurée par le fait qu'elle savait que les cochons d'inde ne mordaient jamais, ou presque. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle souffla doucement, ferma les yeux un instant.

Non, son bébé n'était pas ordinaire, et il était plus que simplement 'spécial'.

Cette idée terrifiait Ayaka Aino, et pour la première fois, elle eut peur d'à quel point ce monde sombre et noir pourrait transformer son adorable petite fille dans les années à venir.

Car la Terre n'était en rien aussi lumineuse et brillante, aussi altruiste et chaleureuse que l'était la petite Minako à laquelle ses créatures, humaines ou non, semblaient si liées.

Ayaka aurait préféré que sa fille n'ait eu aucun don, plutôt que de la voir potentiellement exposée à la cruauté des humains.

Et elle n'aurait certainement pas changé d'avis si elle avait su ce qui reposait sur les épaules de son enfant, ou ce à quoi elle était destinée.

____


	4. Interlude 12

_« Y a-t-il vraiment, tel que le disent les fanatiques du destin réglé par les astres, une ordonnance préalable de tout ce que nous sommes et de tout ce que nous serons ? » _

- Yves Thériault (Valérie)

**__________**

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 1.2**_

Risa Hino haïssait cette situation.

Aller voir un spécialiste des maladies cardiaques à Kyoto n'était pas ce qui la dérangeait autant, mais emmener sa fille de quatre ans avec elle l'était beaucoup plus. Bien sûr, Takashi travaillait, comme toujours, et ce n'était pas de la faute de la gouvernante si elle avait attrapé la grippe précisément ce jour-là.

En attendant les résultats, Risa avait décidé d'emmener Rei à la cafétéria, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y sentirait mieux. Rei n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'endroits, depuis tout bébé, et aussitôt qu'elles avaient passé la porte, elle était devenue abominablement silencieuse et n'avait pas dit un seul mot aux infirmières qui s'étaient occupées d'elle durant les examens de Risa. A présent, la fillette était accrochée au cou de sa mère, blottie contre elle, le visage enfoui sous son menton.

Rei était d'ordinaire une enfant joyeuse, sage mais abominablement têtue. Elle aimait jouer et découvrir de nouvelles choses. Qu'elle se comporte soudain ainsi aurait dû surprendre Risa, et pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son bébé n'était pas comme les autres, que Rei avait une sorte de sixième sens étrange qui ne semblait qu'augmenter avec l'âge. Risa espérait seulement que personne d'autre ne le remarquerait, remarquerait cette aura dans la présence de sa fille, ce quelque chose de magique et de puissant dans son regard.

« Tu vois, chérie ? Ici on est mieux, » cajola t-elle.

Risa prit un café pour elle et une pâtisserie pour Rei, puis alla s'asseoir à une petite table ronde. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle installa Rei près d'elle et lui sourit.

« Si tu continues à faire cette tête, tu n'auras pas droit à ton gâteau. Et puis tu risques de finir coincée comme ça. »

Rei l'observa de cet air adorablement soucieux qui la faisant tant ressembler à son père, puis regarda le gâteau.

« Je peux avoir ? »

« L'avoir. Bien sûr. »

Rei sourit, tendit ses petites mains pour attraper la friandise et l'attirer à elle. Elle commença à manger, observant autour d'elle de nouveau, prudemment. Au bout d'un instant, elle sembla se détendre et parla un peu plus. Le gâteau terminé, elle sauta de sa chaise mais ne s'éloigna aucunement de la table et rejoignit sa mère. Risa sourit, prit une serviette et lui essuya gentiment le visage.

« Tu t'en es mise partout, » lui confia t-elle.

N'appréciant pas l'attention, Rei fronça le nez et tenta de se dégager de sa prise.

« Laisse, maman ! »

Risa eut un petit rire et se redressa, ayant de toute façon terminé.

« Tu veux tes jouets ? »

« Non. Merci. On part bientôt à la maison ? »

« Bientôt, promis. »

« Et on va jouer toutes les deux ? » demanda Rei, pleine d'espoir.

Risa ne pouvait rien lui refuser à cet instant.

« A ce que tu veux. »

Sa fille lui offrit un immense sourire, ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans l'hôpital. Puis Rei s'adossa contre elle et observa la salle et les allers et venues des gens de nouveau. Risa continua de siroter son café, les doigts de sa main droite jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de sa fille.

Un couple vint s'installer à la table près d'elles. Ils étaient plus jeunes que Risa, et l'homme tenait dans ses bras une jolie enfant qui semblait plus petite que Rei. Il s'assit, l'air soucieux, la fillette à l'air fragile sur les genoux. Sa femme déposa leurs cafés sur la table, caressa les cheveux noirs de son enfant et secoua la tête.

« Tu as entendu le médecin ? Calme-toi, tu veux, » conseilla t-elle doucement à son époux. « C'est juste de la maladresse. Elle doit tenir ça de toi. »

Sa pointe d'humour passa inaperçue. Il continua à bercer son enfant d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça bizarre. A son âge elle ne devrait plus si souvent perdre l'équilibre comme ça. Et certainement pas uniquement par moments. »

La jeune femme but son café, et Risa comprit qu'elle aussi était inquiète, mais qu'elle ne désirait pas le montrer. Soudain, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux, bailla, puis, une minute plus tard, commença à s'agiter.

« Papa, veux descendre, » demanda t-elle tranquillement en se frottant les yeux.

L'homme sourit et la redressa, secouant la tête.

« Et le s'il te plait, Sun, tu l'as oublié en route ? »

« Descendre, s'il te plait ! »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Sa femme près de lui sourit.

« Laisse-la descendre, elle ne tient plus en place, tu le vois bien. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait tenu pendant la consultation. »

Il déposa sa fille au sol prudemment, puis, rassuré qu'elle ait l'air soudain si énergique, il se redressa. L'enfant observa les alentours avidement avec de grands yeux sombres et curieux. Elle sembla boire tout ce qu'elle voyait, rit un instant en observant deux vieux messieurs assis plus loin, comme amusée par une chose qu'elle seule semblait comprendre. Elle fit le tour de la table de ses parents, qui la surveillaient de près. Certainement n'était-elle pas aussi calme que Rei, cette petite. Elle semblait prête à courir à travers toute la pièce malgré sa petite taille et son air étrangement chétif qui était peut-être bien trompeur.

Mais pourtant, elle resta bien proche de ses parents.

« Tu as faim, Mina-Sun ? »

« Non, maman. »

Risa s'aperçut que Rei aussi observait la fillette. La salle oubliée, elle était tournée vers l'autre petite, la fixait d'un regard surpris, ébahi, avec cette touche de prudence que Rei avait tout le temps envers les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux, et au bout d'un instant, l'autre enfant se tourna vers elle. Elle se figea elle aussi, rencontra le regard de Rei pendant de très longues minutes, son visage lumineux empli de curiosité. Elle semblait comme fascinée par Rei, alors que ses yeux l'examinaient gentiment, avidement.

Les parents de l'enfant le remarquèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué et surpris avec Risa face au comportement étrange des filles qui se firent longuement face. Puis soudain, l'autre petite se rapprocha de sa mère qui la prit sur ses genoux, lui embrassa les cheveux et lui murmura quelque chose. L'enfant ne quittait toujours pas Rei des yeux, et brusquement un grand, lumineux et brillant sourire éclata sur son innocent visage. Un rire cristallin passa ses lèvres.

Risa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi. Cette petite ne semblait être que lumière, ses émotions étaient si contagieuses. Elle sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle remarqua la confusion de Rei, la façon dont elle observait toujours la petite fille attentivement, avec juste l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rei n'avait jamais réagi ainsi face à un autre enfant.

« Madame Hino ? Le médecin vous attend. »

Risa hocha la tête, termina rapidement son café et prit Rei dans ses bras. Elle salua le couple d'un signe de tête, et s'amusa de voir leur petite essayer de sauter des genoux de sa mère pour les suivre.

« Non, Minako, tu restes là. »

« Mais… »

Avec un petit rire, Risa sortit de la cafétéria, disparaissant aux yeux de la petite famille. Elle sentit Rei soupirer contre elle.

« Tu aimais bien cette petite fille, Rei ? »

« Tu as vu, maman ? » murmura sa fille, ignorant sa question, une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix. « Elle brillait. »

__

Dans la cafétéria, Ayaka avait réussi à maintenir Minako en place. Son mari se pencha vers leur fille et voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais l'enfant le devança.

« Son soleil était tout chaud, » souffla t-elle, alors que ses parents échangeaient des regards surpris, soucieux. « Tout chaud et plein de lumière et magique. »

Minako se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, à présent silencieuse, tranquille. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir jouer avec l'autre fille qui semblait aussi lumineuse qu'elle. Elle avait aimé son visage tout renfrogné et ses yeux si doux.

Mais elle ne la reverrait pas avant une dizaine d'années, et alors tout aurait changé.

Elle, Rei, la destinée.

Et aucune des deux ne se souviendrait de cette première rencontre.

* * *


	5. Partie 2

_« Déploie ton jeune courage, enfant ; c'est ainsi qu'on s'élève jusqu'aux astres. » _

- Virgile (L'éneide)

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

Minako ne savait pas bien comment ou pourquoi les gens changeaient. Parfois leurs lumières changeaient avec eux, mais parfois, elles restaient identiques.

Maman souriait beaucoup plus, même si elle était toujours prudente. Cela faisait un moment que papa était mort, mais ça n'avait pas grand-chose avoir avec ça.

Minako pouvait le voir dans sa lumière et même le sentir clairement en elle. Sa maman était amoureuse, et lui aussi était amoureux, et elle adorait ça.

Maintenant, ils étaient quatre. Il y avait maman, il y avait Isao Hontu, et il y avait aussi son nouveau petit demi frère, Kazuki. Isao était drôle et gentil, et il adorait Minako, pas autant qu'il aimait son bébé, elle le sentait, mais elle s'en moquait, parce qu'elle savait que c'était normal et elle savait, au contraire du monde entier, que l'amour ne se mesurait pas en quantité mais en chaleur. Isao l'aimait comme un papa, et elle se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle famille. Il rendait maman heureuse, et elle avait déjà tout un tas de choses à apprendre à l'adorable Kazuki, parfois au plus grand malheur de maman.

Minako n'avait pas encore beaucoup grandi, mais elle avait déjà compris bien des choses. Par exemple que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle souhaitait voir tout le monde sourire que tous les gens le voulaient également. Elle commençait à comprendre qu'effectivement, même si elle adorait ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas le rendre aussi lumineux que le Soleil essayait de le montrer. Mais ce n'était pas très grave. Tant que Minako pouvait faire rire quelques personnes et rendre leurs lumières plus étincelantes un instant, elle serait heureuse. Tant qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec plein de camarades de jeu et jouer des tours à ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas à cause de leur lumière plus noire, elle était heureuse. Et même quand sa maman la disputait à cause de ses nombreux retards à l'école et de ses notes, elle était heureuse.

Tout lui semblait extraordinaire, même les ombres au cœur des lumières des gens, même la pluie et les orages qui volaient le Soleil, même les injustices. Parce qu'elle comprenait au fil du temps que sans tout ça, le monde n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était, et elle, elle adorait cette planète et les humains.

Elle faisait beaucoup de dessins. Elle ne dessinait pas très bien, mais elle aimait mettre sur papier ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Des princesses sur les planètes qu'elle savait d'instinct retrouver la nuit dans le ciel sombre. Des guerres et des cris. Des rires et des larmes. Des choses magnifiques, d'autres atroces qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Parfois des symboles lui venaient à l'esprit, et elle les dessinait. Celui qu'elle préférait, c'était le rond avec le signe plus accroché dessous. Maman savait que ses dessins venaient de ses rêves, mais elles n'en parlaient jamais. Maman faisait semblant de ne rien voir et Minako faisait semblant d'être comme toutes les autres. C'était un des accords tacites entre elles, comme le fait que si Minako voulait sortir s'amuser, elle devait d'abord ranger sa chambre, ou qu'elle devait mettre ses sous-vêtements sales systématiquement dans la petite corbeille de linge sale si elle ne voulait pas se faire gronder.

Il y avait d'autres choses qui se cachaient sous les silences dans la maison. Le fait que maman cherchait de nouveau du travail, mais qu'elle n'en trouvait pas. Le fait que Minako faisait de plus en plus de malaises, vomissait de temps à autres ou saignait du nez trop souvent, et que maman était très en colère contre le médecin qui n'arrivait pas à trouver un traitement adapté. Le fait que les maux de tête n'étaient pas toujours avoués, que Minako les passait parfois sous silence, dangereusement, pour avoir une chance de pouvoir sortir jouer. Et le fait que la maladresse que les médecins avaient, depuis sa naissance, mis sur le compte d'une coordination bancale naturelle était peut-être bien un autre symptôme, un avertissement précurseur que personne n'avait su détecter.

Et soudain, Minako se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Des tests, des tests, des tests. Elle détestait ça. C'était froid, et douloureux, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle avait mal, alors elle restait forte et tranquille, gardait son sourire lumineux et continuait de parler sans arrêt. Il fallut longtemps pour que les médecins comprennent qu'elle n'était pas seulement malade, mais gravement malade. Le traitement réduisait la mauvaise coordination, contrôlait les maux de tête et les fièvres et annihilait les saignements de nez et les vomissements. Elle devait aller à l'hôpital pour ça, de temps en temps, quelques fois pas an. Elle n'avait plus le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, parce que maman était devenue très protectrice à cause de son inquiétude.

Minako comprenait, mais elle était quand même en colère. A l'école, les enfants se moquaient d'elle pour ses anciens malaises et lui posaient plein de questions sur ses absences. Minako aimait l'attention des gens, mais elle aurait souhaité qu'elle ne tourne pas autour de quelque chose dont elle ne voulait aucunement parler. Elle avait promis de ne plus monter dans les arbres, de ne plus s'éloigner de la maison, d'obéir aux médecins et de suivre leur stupide régime alimentaire, de réduire ses efforts. En contrepartie elle avait le droit d'être à l'école juste après ses traitements, d'aller quelques fois au parc avec Kazuki et leurs parents et de jouer au volley-ball. Minako était une petite star dans ce sport, malgré sa faiblesse physique d'avant les traitements. Elle était même excellente, et elle le savait.

Puisqu'elle avait plus de temps, elle écoutait encore plus de musique, lisait plus de magazines et était plus souvent chez le voisin à apprendre le piano et bientôt, la guitare. Le volley-ball et la musique, ses choses préférées. Elle rêvait d'en faire un jour son métier, même si elle avait bien compris que sa maladie était réellement dangereuse. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas de vivre malgré les peurs de sa maman. Elle aimait aussi enseigner à Kazuki le volley et la musique, même s'il se montrait plus doué pour l'école que pour ça.

Minako était encore très jeune quand elle comprit que Dieu avait peut-être une dent contre elle, ou du moins contre sa famille. Parce que soudain, un jour sans prévenir, Isao mourut d'un anévrisme. Elle voulut savoir si c'était la même chose qu'elle, mais on lui dit que non. Que la chose dans son cerveau qui lui causait tant de mal, c'était une tumeur. Inopérable pour le moment.

Un moment, tout était lumineux parce qu'il y avait Isao et puis Kazuki et qu'ils étaient une nouvelle famille, puis tout était gris parce qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'elle voulait et que maman était si triste et soudain, tout devint très rapidement presque noir.

Quelque chose se brisa en maman. Minako le vit arriver, sans rien pouvoir faire, à sa plus grande frustration. Sa lumière changea, comme si la faille laissait passer les ombres. Et puis sans que l'enfant ne voie le temps passer, il emporta avec lui les sourires, les rires, les attentions et même les colères contre les retards et contre les bêtises et contre la musique trop forte. Il emporta presque tout, il laissa un vide, et ce vide, maman le combla de plus en plus avec ce dont Minako apprit très tôt à se méfier : l'alcool. La première chose qu'elle haït, la première chose qu'elle eut envie de détruire de toute son âme d'enfant.

Maman n'était plus pareil. Elle ne faisait plus rien. Elle ne parlait presque plus, sauf quand elle avait trop bu. Autrefois une femme magnifique, elle était devenue mince et blanche. Elle semblait fonctionner en automatisme, et bientôt, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de prendre soin de ses enfants. Leur faire à manger. Laver leurs vêtements. Les préparer pour l'école. Faire en sorte qu'ils vivent correctement.

Et petit à petit, même ça s'effaça. Ce fut d'abord les habits, que Minako dut rapidement apprendre à laver elle-même et à repasser. Et puis ensuite ce fut les devoirs, qu'elle dut, malgré son aversion pour l'école, faire faire à Kazuki. Elle se débrouilla difficilement (et lamentablement) pour les siens. Et puis bientôt, les seuls repas qu'ils eurent furent ceux que sa mère n'oubliait pas, mais Minako trouvait toujours une solution. Kazuki était triste et renfermé, timide aussi. La mort de son père l'avait rendu ainsi, et la situation avec sa mère le rendait étrangement amer pour un petit être aussi jeune. Ils n'avaient pourtant que quatre ans et demi d'écart.

A l'extérieur, ils faisaient comme si. Acceptaient la compassion des gens et jouaient le rôle de deux enfants tranquilles. Mais Minako changea, et bientôt, les gens cessèrent doucement de l'appeler Sunny. Non pas qu'elle ne souriait plus, mais c'était comme s'ils pouvaient sentir un changement, comme si… comme si eux aussi savaient lire les lumières et avaient pu voir la différence dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas conscience que c'était sa maturité de plus en plus évidente et son regard plus sombre qui la trahissaient.

Maman n'oubliait jamais une chose, cependant. Emmener Minako pour ses rendez-vous chez les médecins. Elle faisait toujours un effort, alors. Prenait garde à apparaître parfaite. Mais elle ne tenait plus sa main lors des examens. Ne cherchait pas à la réconforter. Ne cherchait même pas à la protéger des mots compliqués et des pronostiques fatals. Comme si, elle aussi, était soudain bernée par ses sourires, comme si elle n'était plus capable de lire sa peur à travers son enthousiasme ou son inconfort à travers son calme. Elle ne lui parlait presque pas, d'ailleurs.

Bientôt, l'alcool termina de changer maman. Kazuki et Minako auraient sans doute préféré les silences aux reproches à demi-mots, l'indifférence aux remarques déguisées mais acerbes. Et finalement maman ne sortit presque plus. Puis plus du tout. Elle ne sortait de sa chambre que pour crier et se plaindre de sa tête. Minako pensa un instant que l'alcool n'était peut-être pas le seul responsable. Elle souhaita en parler à quelqu'un, mais n'avait personne. Son frère et elle n'avaient plus que leur mère.

Et puis Minako finit par manquer un rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Et une semaine plus tard, la douleur dans son crâne explosa comme jamais, un soir, sans prévenir, alors qu'elle observait les étoiles malgré l'heure tardive, priant Dieu et la Lune pour plus de force et d'espoir. Tout devint flou autour d'elle, elle se redressa, descendit du rebord de sa fenêtre pour faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, perdit l'équilibre, s'écroula, des larmes de peur et de douleur sur les joues, et tout devint soudain noir, et puis, plus rien.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, deux jours avaient passé, elle était à l'hôpital, et une étrange dame inconnue l'observait. Elle était encore groggy, mais elle comprit pourtant très vite. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de bons résultats en cours qu'elle n'était pas brillante. Elle demanda à voir son frère, et à sa grande surprise, on l'emmena immédiatement. Il pleura dans ses bras, lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle assura qu'elle n'allait nulle part.

Plus tard, alors qu'on avait refusé de la laisser voir sa mère, deux hommes accompagnèrent la femme des services sociaux à l'instant même où Minako terminait de se préparer. Elle les observa, les yeux brillants, prit rapidement la main de son petit frère et demanda à rentrer à la maison, à revoir sa mère.

Bien sûr, ce n'était aucunement dans les plans des adultes.

Elle hurla et se débattit, leur dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, que sa mère l'aimait, les aimait, qu'elle était juste malade elle aussi, que jamais elle n'avait voulu leur faire de mal.

Ils n'écoutèrent pas, et deux heures plus tard, Kazuki et elle se trouvaient dans un foyer d'accueil pour enfants.

Comment pouvaient-ils comprendre ? Même Kazuki ne comprenait pas. Il le lui avait dit. Il détestait leur mère maintenant, elle n'aurait jamais dû leur faire ça, les laisser seuls malgré sa présence, elle aurait dû s'occuper d'eux. Minako essaya de lui expliquer, d'expliquer les changements qu'elle avait perçu dans sa lumière, la tristesse, la souffrance, la peur à l'idée de perdre sa fille, l'inquiétude, la colère, et tout ça qui se mélangeait, et la dépression, et la maladie… Mais elle ne sut pas comment, et se demanda soudain si son petit frère méritait de connaître à quel point la vie pouvait changer une personne, ce qu'elle, elle avait compris cette dernière année. Parce qu'elle avait vu sa mère changer. Et parce qu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir et n'avait pas tout à fait reconnu la fille pâle et fragile de huit ans qui l'avait regardée.

Mais Minako, elle, savait. Et elle savait aussi que leur mère les aimait. Elle l'avait senti, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait tenu, pour cela qu'elle aurait aimé que jamais ses voisins ne s'inquiètent et n'entrent dans la maison au petit matin pour trouver Kazuki en pleurs près du corps inanimé de sa sœur, et sa mère, assommée par l'alcool et les médicaments, dans la salle de bains.

Leur mère les aimait. Elle les aimait de tout son cœur, malgré ses fautes. _Elle les aimait._

Oh oui, l'amour était complexe.

Et Minako Aino venait juste de comprendre à quel point il pouvait être pollué par d'autres émotions, séparément inoffensives, mais quasi mortelles ensemble.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les gens qui faisaient les émotions, qui changeaient de sentiments, au fond.

Mais peut-être que les émotions changeaient les gens.


	6. Interlude 21

_« Mars, Vénus, Saturne, ce qui m'étonne ce n'est pas qu'on ait découvert tous ces astres lointains, c'est qu'on connaisse leur nom. »_

- Jean Nohain

**__________**

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 2.1**_

Un jour, Isao avait trouvé son dessin, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre à attendre qu'elle se décide. Comme tous les week-end, ils allaient passer un après-midi ensemble.

Il examina la feuille colorée et sourit.

« C'est joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est, Mina-Sun ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs, trop occupée à essayer de décider quel album elle allait bien pouvoir mettre dans sa console karaoké. Elle adorait chanter et jouer les stars. Mais Isao semblait plus intéressé par ses dessins que par la séance qu'il lui avait promis. Tant pis, elle irait peut-être voir si Toshio ne pouvait pas lui donner une autre leçon de synthé.

« Tu sais ce que sont ces symboles ? Tu les as appris à l'école ? »

« Non, » répondit finalement Minako en les observant à son tour. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais je les aime beaucoup. Ils sont importants. »

« Oui. Ils sont universels, tu sais. »

« Le bleu, c'est celui de la terre des glaces et des techniques. Le vert, celui de la terre des jungles et des tempêtes. Le rouge, celui de la terre du sable écarlate et des déserts. Le orange, c'est pour la terre des lacs et des plaines. C'est mon préféré. Et celui-là, le rond avec le plus dedans, c'est pour nous. »

« Pour la Terre… Mercure, Jupiter, Mars, Vénus. Minako, je savais que tu t'intéressais aux étoiles, mais pas à ce point-là. »

Elle gloussa.

« Ce ne sont pas des étoiles, Isao. Ce sont des planètes. »

« Vénus… Tu sais que ce symbole représente aussi le genre féminin ? Et que Vénus, ou Aphrodite, est le nom d'une déesse mythologique de la beauté et de l'amour ? »

« Ah ? »

« Que faites-vous, tous les deux ? »

« Ayaka, regarde ce que Mina a fait. Où a-t-elle appris ça ? C'est formidable. »

Maman observa le dessin d'un air songeur, et puis soucieux. Elle le prit lui, ainsi que les autres qui traînaient sur le bureau d'ordinaire rangé avec méticulosité de Minako et les posa sur le bureau rapidement.

« Elle a dû le voir dans un livre ou à l'école. »

« Mais… »

« Minako, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire tes math ? »

« Oh non, je voulais chanter ! »

« Tu fais cela à longueur de temps et tu as toujours des devoirs, jeune fille. »

« Mais, maman ! »

« Maintenant, ou tu ne verras pas ton émission de variété préférée tout à l'heure. »

La petite soupira.

« D'accord. »

Elle quitta la chambre d'un air dépité, son pas lent. Isao sourit et secoua la tête.

« Je vais venir t'aider, Mina. »

La fille de son épouse tourna la tête vers lui, un brillant sourire au visage.

« Yay ! »

« En route ! »

« Merci ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant, pressée d'en finir avec les nombres pour se consacrer aux sons. Isao rit et la suivit rapidement.

Restée dans la chambre, Ayaka observait pensivement le dessin de sa fille. Son doigt se balada sur le symbole de Vénus, doucement, inconsciemment.

Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu, dans ses rêves… Oui, elle se souvenait très bien l'avoir souvent eu à l'esprit, passé un temps.

Pendant les neuf mois durant lesquels elle avait porté Minako.

Et puis elle avait eu sa fille, les rêves avaient totalement cessé.

Pour elle.

_____


	7. Interlude 22

_« Le monde est fait avec des astres et des hommes. » _

- Emile Verhaeren (La Multiple Splendeur)

**__________**

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 2.2**_

« Allez, Minako, viens jouer avec nous ! »

La petite fille sourit et secoua la tête, essaya de ne pas regarder le ballon de volley que Rui tenait.

« Non, désolée, j'ai promis à maman de rentrer tout de suite. »

« Mais tu viens plus jamais jouer ! Mon père va nous surveiller, tu sais, si ça rassure ta mère. »

« Non, merci, » sourit une nouvelle fois Minako. « Il faut que je rentre. »

« Eh ! Tu feras l'après-midi karaoké avec nous samedi ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Mais tu adorais ça avant ! »

Elle dut lutter pour garder son expression lumineuse, se décolla du mur et passa son sac sur ses épaules, époussetant négligemment son uniforme scolaire.

« Voilà Kazuki. Il faut que j'y aille. » Elle commença à marcher, puis se retourna vers sa camarade, lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Bye ! On se voit demain ! »

Son frère courut vers elle et lui prit la main. Il avait une marque rouge sur la joue, et Minako vit, avec une certaine dose d'appréhension, un professeur arriver sur sa droite.

« Minako ? »

Kazuki serra plus fort la main de sa sœur de sept ans et demi, et se blottit derrière elle en silence, timidement, craintivement.

« Oui, madame ? »

« Je suis la directrice du jardin d'enfants. »

« Il y a un problème, madame ? »

« Votre petit frère s'est battu avec un camarade aujourd'hui. »

Minako écarquilla les yeux. C'était plutôt son genre, mais certainement pas celui de son adorable cadet de quatre ans, posé et silencieux.

« Battu ? Kazu ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore, il n'a pas voulu nous en parler. J'ai laissé un mot à votre mère, je souhaiterai la voir. Cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons plus vue, au jardin d'enfants ou à l'école. »

« Maman est très occupée maintenant. Kazuki va être puni ? »

« Il a eu une punition écrite, et vu son comportement ordinaire et le peu de dégât, nous nous en tiendrons là. Pour cette fois, Kazuki, » avertit la dame en se penchant vers le garçon. « mais ne recommence jamais. Rentrez prudemment. »

« Bien sûr. »

Minako l'observa s'éloigner avant de faire de même, silencieuse, inquiète. Sa mère n'était en aucun cas apte à venir à l'école.

« Tu es fâchée, hein, Sun ? » demanda une douce voix anxieuse près d'elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Minako posa les yeux sur lui, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« C'est lui ! » rétorqua t-il, le visage tout couvert de colère.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Explique. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Non. »

« Eh, » appela t-elle doucement, lui serrant la main. « Tu peux tout me dire. Toi et moi, on est de la même famille. »

Il se tendit, serra sa main plus fort lui aussi, et elle sentit sa lumière s'intensifier à cause de son anxiété et de sa crainte.

« Kazu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hayao a dit qu'on était pas frère et sœur, tous les deux. Que t'avais sûrement été adoptée. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Minako. « Il est débile, ce garçon ! »

« Mais tu t'appelles Aino. Et maman, papa et moi on s'appelle Hontu. Il arrêtait pas de dire que tu n'étais pas ma sœur, et plein de choses pas bien, alors je l'ai… »

Il rougit. Minako secoua la tête. Jamais ses parents n'avaient dû lui expliquer clairement la situation familiale, elle ne s'était jamais aperçue que ça pourrait poser problème. Elle s'en voulait pour ça, et pourtant, ce n'était aucunement à elle de penser à ces choses là, pas du haut de ses sept ans.

« Viens, on va s'asseoir au parc. »

« Mais maman- »

« Tu sais qu'elle ne verra même pas qu'on est pas là. Si elle est consciente, d'ailleurs. »

Il s'assirent sur un banc et observèrent les oiseaux picorer les miettes de pain au sol.

Kazuki leva ses yeux marron vers elle.

« Alors ? Il disait la vérité ? »

« Non, » sourit Minako. « Mais… tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'appelais Isao par son nom ? »

« Si, mais… je sais pas. »

« Il n'est pas mon papa. » Elle vit le regard de son frère briller, alors elle enchaîna rapidement. « C'est ton papa à toi, mais pas le mien. Maman est notre maman à tous les deux. Elle s'appelait Aino, elle aussi, quand elle était mariée avec mon papa. Mais papa est mort quand j'avais trois ans, et puis presque tout de suite après, elle a rencontré Isao, ils sont tombés immédiatement amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu es né, ils se sont mariés. »

« Alors c'est vrai, » murmura Kazuki, dépité. « T'es pas ma vraie sœur. »

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si ! » s'insurgea Minako. « On est demi sœur et demi frère, mais on s'en fout de ça, tu _es_ mon frère et je suis ta sœur, et on est une famille. Et même si on avait même pas la même mère, tu serais toujours mon frère, parce que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à manger correctement un cornet de glace et qui t'apprend le volley, et que c'est moi qui t'ai montré comment te relever après l'heure du coucher sans te faire prendre. »

Kazuki sembla examiner ses mots, puis il leva sa tête encore bien ronde vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai ! Et moi je suis ton petit frère parce que je t'ennuie tout le temps ! »

« Tout à fait ! Allez, on rentre, soldat. »

Elle aida Kazuki à sauter du banc puis ils se remirent en marche doucement, peu pressés de rentrer.

« C'est pas vrai, tu sais, » dit doucement Minako.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu m'ennuies tout le temps. Je fais juste semblant. »

Le garçonnet sourit de plus belle.

_____


	8. Interlude 23

**PGSM **

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 2.3**_

Minako l'observait, et dans ses yeux, la lumière brillante qui avait été toujours présente depuis sa naissance s'était déjà bien estompée.

Elle la regarda marcher, d'un pas grotesque, maladroit, comique s'il n'avait pas été aussi pathétique. Elle la suivit des yeux, de la sortie de la cuisine jusqu'au milieu du salon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'affale sur le canapé avec un grognement si peu délicat que la petite fille eut drôlement du mal à l'associer avec son élégante maman, si à cheval sur la politesse et la bonne tenue.

Avec une certaine hésitation, Minako avança doucement dans la pièce, jeta au passage un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Sa mère n'avait pas débarrassé, mais Minako était trop fatiguée pour le faire à sa place, comme presque tous les jours. Kazuki venait juste de s'endormir, mais elle, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil, son estomac était serré, sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à sa mère, sans succès. Comme souvent quand elle n'était pas sobre ni encore totalement soule, sa mère l'avait coupée d'une voix sèche. Elle détestait que Kazuki et Minako parlent pendant les repas à présent, elle ne supportait plus les bruits, peu importe lesquels. Quand la petite fille avait essayé d'insister, de lui dire qu'elle se sentait mal, sa mère s'était énervée et avait cassé trois assiettes. Alors Minako avait baissé les yeux et gardé le silence, tout en maudissant la bouteille que sa mère avait à présent terminé.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, elle vit que sa mère dormait à moitié, la bouche ouverte, un léger ronflement montant de sa poitrine.

« Maman ? » murmura Minako doucement.

« Hum. »

La femme bougea, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Minako hésita, jeta un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, seule, avec ce mal de tête et ses craintes. Elle savait que la douleur pouvait grimper et elle n'avait pas accès à la pharmacie où étaient rangés les médicaments. Son médecin le leur avait dit : elle devait prendre son traitement à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal. C'était rare, mais Minako savait reconnaître les symptômes.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé près de sa mère, l'appela, posa prudemment une main sur le bras de la femme avant de réitérer.

« Maman ? Maman, s'il te plait. »

« Quoi, Mina ? » grogna sa mère.

Les larmes de Minako coulèrent sur ses joues, fatigue, dépit, crainte et douleur se mêlant en elle alors qu'elle sentait la lumière terne de sa mère se teinter d'ennui.

« Maman, je me sens pas bien. »

« Hum. 'tends. »

Mais sa mère ne bougea pas, ne se leva pas. Trop assommée par l'alcool, elle n'avait aucunement une réelle conscience de ce qu'il se passait, de la signification des mots de sa fille.

Minako croisa les bras contre elle, se leva et chassa ses larmes d'une main brusque. Elle haïssait pleurer depuis toujours, détestait que les gens puissent ainsi lire ses émotions en elle. Il n'y avait eu que sa mère pour la voir pleurer et la consoler, et à présent, Minako ne saurait pleurer même devant elle.

Elle prit une chaise, la tira à travers la cuisine, puis le salon, jusqu'à la salle de bains. Prudemment, se sentant un peu coupable, elle grimpa sur la chaise, mais s'aperçut bien vite que ses bras étaient trop courts pour atteindre la pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo. Ses mains tremblaient, un étrange tintement avait envahi son ouïe. Elle grimpa doucement sur l'évier lui-même, se maintint difficilement en équilibre en posant les mains sur la pharmacie dont elle ouvrit rapidement les portes. Se sentant de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus désorientée, elle s'empressa de se saisir du tube de médicaments, lutta pour lire l'étiquette malgré se vision floue et fut soulagée de découvrir que c'était le bon. Elle se retourna lentement pour redescendre, mais le monde tourna soudain, elle trébucha, perdit l'équilibre et, avec un petit cri, tomba sur le sol carrelé sans pouvoir se retenir.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait heureusement eu le réflexe de lâcher le tube pour contrôler un minimum sa chute. Sa tête n'avait pas heurté le sol, et elle n'avait rien de cassé. Malgré cela, elle dut lutter pour garder conscience, resta immobile plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les points blancs n'envahissent plus sa vision. Lentement, prudemment, elle se redressa, et une inspiration brusque lui fut arrachée lorsqu'elle s'assit. Elle porta une main à son flanc, grimaça de douleur avant de se remettre prudemment sur ses pieds. Elle avait mal à la cuisse aussi, et au poignet du même côté, mais au moins, elle avait ses médicaments.

Elle récupéra le tube, lutta pour l'ouvrir à cause de la sécurité enfant, puis avala deux pilules avec de l'eau, évitant d'apercevoir son reflet pâle dans le miroir. Elle prit le tube avec elle et marcha lentement jusqu'au salon. Sa mère dormait. Tremblante, Minako la rejoignit, posa les médicaments sur la table et s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle avait laissé la lumière allumée dans la salle de bains. L'électricité coûtait cher, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Mais Minako se sentait trop mal pour faire marche arrière.

Le cœur lourd, elle s'assit près de sa mère, l'observa quelques secondes malgré ses paupières qui se baissaient toutes seules. Toujours apeurée, malade, se sentant bien seule depuis des mois, Minako remonta les genoux contre elle et se blottit contre la forme de sa mère endormie, profita de sa chaleur, de son odeur tristement teintée par l'alcool, de sa respiration bruyante.

Elle chercha dans sa lumière cette trace chaude et rassurante que Minako avait toujours pu trouver, même à présent, malgré la situation si difficile, si infernale. Cet amour maternel, pur, sans condition.

Elle s'accrocha à cela, et s'endormit enfin.

__

Ayaka se réveilla, en partie à cause des rayons pâles du soleil sur son visage, en partie à cause de l'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne. Elle gémit, sentant le goût écoeurant de ses excès de la veille sur sa langue pâteuse, toutes les courbatures dans ses muscles.

Elle mit plusieurs longues minutes à émerger, et malgré sa gueule de bois, elle s'aperçut bien vite que quelque chose était appuyé contre elle, à la fois lourdement et délicatement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, doucement, tourna la tête vers sa droite, pour y voir une tête surmontée de cheveux noirs, doux et fins.

Mina-Sun.

Elle dormait contre elle paisiblement, et Ayaka se redressa doucement, accueillit sa fille dans ses bras lorsque son mouvement la fit glisser davantage sur elle. Minako ne se réveilla pas, elle avait toujours été une profonde dormeuse. Elle paraissait pâle et fatiguée, petite et fragile. Ainsi, sans ses sourires et son énergie, sa santé défaillante était trop clairement visible. Ça brisait le cœur d'Ayaka de songer que c'était sur cette enfant si vivante et lumineuse que la maladie avait décidé de s'abattre. Que c'était _son _enfant si vivante et lumineuse que la mort avait décidé d'appeler à elle malgré un sursis de dix ans grand maximum selon les médecins.

Ayaka n'aurait jamais la force de voir sa merveilleuse petite fille souffrir de plus en plus au fil des années, avant de la voir s'éteindre au milieu de l'adolescence sans une chance d'avoir pu se battre pour sa vie, sans une chance de pouvoir vaincre cette maudite tumeur qui ne ferait qu'augmenter avec le temps. Les traitements permettraient à Minako de vivre une vie plus ou moins normale et de gagner du temps, mais sans avancée significative de la science elle ne survivrait pas, et les médecins n'avaient pu lui cacher cette vérité.

Ayaka le savait depuis deux ans. Minako l'ignorait toujours, même si parfois dans son regard brillait comme une ombre glacée de connaissance.

Du coin de l'œil, Ayaka put apercevoir le tube de médicaments sur la table, et sa poitrine se serra. Elle passa rapidement sa main sur le front, légèrement trop chaud, de sa fille, vérifia qu'elle respirait bien et souffla. Le cœur lourd de culpabilité, de peur, de tristesse et de dégoût à sa propre encontre, elle serra sa fille dans ses bras, la berça plusieurs minutes, en silence, des larmes sur les joues.

Comment pouvait-elle faire cela à sa fille si innocente, si extraordinaire ? Sa fille qui cette dernière année avait tant changé, par sa faute. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à ses enfants qui avaient tant besoin d'elle ?

Mais c'était comme si une part d'elle était morte avec Isao, comme si quelque chose avait déraillé dans son esprit avec le choc et la douleur de sa mort. Elle s'était mise à oublier des choses, à avoir des sautes d'humeur, à paniquer pour un rien. En dehors de ça, il y avait la santé de Minako qui se dégradait, Kazuki qui ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer au jardin d'enfants, les factures qui arrivaient, les frais d'hôpitaux, le peu d'argent qui rentrait, malgré ses petits boulots, malgré ce qu'Isao leur avait laissé.

Alors pour tenir, pour repousser l'oubli et les troubles, elle s'était mise à utiliser l'alcool. Parce que ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir un toit sur la tête, des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver, des jouets, des CD ou des dinosaures en plastique, des médicaments et des traitements coûteux, à manger, des choses qu'une mère qui ne cessait d'être renvoyée de ses emplois à cause de troubles mentaux ne pouvaient leur apporter. Elle refusait de voir ses symptômes, de les prendre en compte. Ses enfants n'avaient qu'elle, hors de question qu'elle risque de les perdre.

Mais quelque part le long du chemin, _elle_ s'était perdue. L'alcool, cette drogue infâme et si courante, l'avait soumise, elle, si forte et si bornée. Plus le temps avait avancé, plus il lui avait fallu de grandes doses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus chercher du travail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ses propres enfants et les horaires de l'école, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout ce qui avait été important, sauf lors des rares moments de lucidité, entre effets de l'alcool et délires d'elle ne savait quelle maladie horrible, ces moments atroces de doutes, de terreur et de honte.

Comme ce moment-là.

Elle passa un bras sous les genoux de Minako, un autre sous ses épaules et la souleva. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait bientôt huit ans, elle ne pesait presque rien. Doucement, elle la porta à travers le salon, remarqua la salle de bains allumée et vit la chaise. Une nouvelle vague de colère et de culpabilité l'envahit, mais elle la ravala. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle monta Minako à l'étage et alla la déposer doucement sur son lit. Sa fille eut un petit sursaut de douleur dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle chercha à la faire passer sous les couvertures. Inquiète, Ayaka souleva le haut orange du pyjama de la petite, et retint une exclamation de choc en voyant l'immense bleu sur le côté droit de Minako. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était faite cela, et s'en voulut encore davantage face à cette ignorance.

Elle recouvrit prudemment sa fille, la borda tendrement avant de déposer son ours en peluche préféré tout près d'elle. Elle alla fermer les rideaux, cachant la lumière du matin, et retourna près du lit. Passant une main douce sur le front puis sur les cheveux de son enfant, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner un instant le regard.

Elle observa cette chambre dans laquelle elle avait tant de souvenirs. Elle était nette, parfaitement rangée, alors qu'une année seulement en arrière Ayaka aurait longtemps dû insister pour que son petit diablotin de fille consente à prendre le temps d'organiser ses affaires. Et voilà que maintenant la pièce semblait presque militaire dans son ordre précis.

Depuis quand Minako était-elle à ce point maniaque ?

« Oh, mon bébé, » souffla Ayaka d'une voix tremblante, posant un regard trop brillant sur sa fille endormie. Elle caressa presque prudemment sa joue. « Je suis si désolée, tu sais, si désolée… Je te promets qu'un jour tout ira mieux. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour ça. Tu verras, ma chérie, mon rayon de soleil… »

Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un autre sur son front, respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, murmura quelques dernières paroles emplie de regret et d'amour maternel.

« Je t'aime, Minako. Toujours. Et je suis si fière de toi... »

Après s'être assurée que la petite était toujours confortablement installée, Ayaka quitta doucement la chambre de son aînée pour celle de son fils, aucunement consciente du fait que ses mots d'amour étaient les premiers qu'elle prononçait à sa fille en plus d'une année.

Et qu'ils étaient aussi les derniers que Minako entendrait, consciemment ou non, avant un très long moment.

Car si Ayaka était alors décidée à faire ce qu'il fallait pour ses enfants à partir de cet instant, le sort allait en décider autrement. Deux mois plus tard, elle fut enfermée dans une clinique, sous traitements, la mémoire bien troublée, et ses enfants continuèrent leur vie dans un petit orphelinat sombre et étranger.

Et si elle avait su que la vie allait également séparer Minako et Kazuki, que sa famille finirait éclatée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, que sa fille déciderait de grandir et mourir seule malgré son si grand besoin de soutien et d'amour, Ayaka aurait certainement réussi à faire en sorte qu'un autre chemin leur soit possible.

Malheureusement, la si grande force mentale d'Ayaka ne pouvait rien face à la maladie aggravée par l'alcool, et elle n'était aucunement devin.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de maudire ce Dieu auquel elle avait longtemps cru, une énième fois, puis de le prier, une dernière fois.

Pour rien.

_____


	9. Interlude 24

_« Entouré d'un univers de choses tangibles et visibles : les animaux, les végétaux, les astres, l'homme, de tout temps, perçoit qu'au plus profond de ces êtres et de ces choses réside quelque chose de puissant qu'il ne peut décrire, et qui les anime. » _

- Proverbe africain

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Imayo**

_**Interlude 2.4**_

« Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne m'as pas dites, Minako ? »

Elle posa son regard sur le médecin qui était en train d'installer l'IV, surprise, fatiguée.

« Non, docteur Imayo. »

Il était plutôt vieux et sec, il ne souriait jamais, mais Minako l'aimait beaucoup, parce qu'il faisait parti de ces gens dont la lumière contrastait totalement avec l'apparence. Qui aurait pu croire que ce médecin toujours fermé et toujours de glace pouvait posséder une telle chaleur, un tel soleil ?

« Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, » remarqua t-il.

« Oh. Désolée. »

« Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je me demandais si tu étais fatiguée. »

« Un peu, » avoua t-elle prudemment. « Mais je vais assez bien pour aller à l'école. »

Il ne changea pas d'expression, mais elle sentit l'amusement et une pointe d'affection percer sa lumière. Un grand sourire espiègle s'afficha soudain sur le visage de Minako.

« Vous m'aimez bien, » accusa t-elle, ravie.

Il leva le regard vers elle, l'air surpris de ces mots et de son soudain enthousiasme. Elle gloussa. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, jeune fille ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. N'essayez pas de nier, » menaça t-elle. « C'est trop tard. »

Il secoua la tête, se remit au travail.

« Moi, je sais que vous m'aimez bien. Mais les autres, ils ne peuvent pas savoir. »

« Les autres ? »

« Comme l'infirmière de tout à l'heure. » Elle sourit. « Sauf qu'elle vous l'aimez beaucoup plus. Et elle, elle l'ignore. Mais vous savez, elle est attirée par vous. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Elle vous trouve très à son goût. »

« Et où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, entre confusion et prudence.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Moi, je le vois. Je le vois tout le temps. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il, dubitatif.

Elle s'en offusqua alors qu'il se redressait, le matériel en place. Minako ignora le _blip blip_ de la solution qui gouttait dans le petit sac avant de passer dans ses veines, sa fierté pincée par les doutes du médecin.

« Le docteur aux cheveux noirs, il est censé aimer la dame rousse de tout à l'heure, mais il aime mieux l'infirmière Yuriko. Et tous les deux, ils font des choses que je ne suis pas censée connaître dans son dos. »

Il pâlit.

« Comment tu peux le… Personne à part… »

Elle haussa les épaules, baissa soudain les yeux.

« Je le vois, c'est tout. »

Mais la lumière du docteur se réchauffa de nouveau, et elle fut surprise de sentir curiosité et compréhension se mêler en lui. Elle se détendit un minimum, et alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires, elle le stoppa d'une voix douce.

« Docteur ? Combien de temps il me reste ? » murmura t-elle.

Il se figea.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vais mourir. Mais quand ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, l'observa, soucieux.

« Est-ce que ta maman t'a parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Tu sais que ta maladie est grave, Minako. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous vois depuis deux ans. Et je sais à quel point elle est grave. Je sais ça, comme si quelque chose dans mon esprit le savait, je sais que je vais mourir. Est-ce que vous savez… quand ? »

« Minako… »

« Vous devez me le dire, » pria t-elle. « J'ai huit ans, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai besoin de savoir, et au foyer d'accueil ils… Maman ne me le dira jamais, vous le savez. Elle est malade elle aussi, et Kazu et moi, on va partir, on va être envoyés en Angleterre et on ne peut même pas décider… Vous serez plus mon médecin, et je vous verrai plus. Et le nouveau, il ne sera peut-être pas aussi gentil que vous. »

« Je suis certain que ton médecin à Londres sera – »

« Les tests sont durs, et j'aime mieux quand c'est vous et Siyuu qui les faites, parce que vous êtes doux et qu'elle est pétillante. Je sais bien que tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, je le _sais_. Je vais le savoir, quand je vais mourir, alors je préfèrerais que ce soit vous qui me le dites. »

Il l'observa un long moment, et Minako baissa la tête quand elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, refusant à ses larmes d'apparaître. Elle sentit la tristesse de son docteur, son amertume, sa… culpabilité.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, » murmura t-elle, levant le regard vers lui de nouveau.

Ses yeux brillèrent de surprise mais il se reprit bien vite. Il avait compris au fil du temps que les impressions et les intuitions de Minako quant à son état d'esprit n'étaient pas fortuites.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Vous l'auriez dit aux autres, et les sociaux seraient venus, et on aurait été au foyer bien plus tôt. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Et plein d'enfants embêtent Kazu là-bas. Et maman… ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

« Je sais, Minako. Ta maman est très malade, mais… »

« Elle nous aime, vous savez. Elle nous aime vraiment. Pourquoi l'amour ne suffit jamais ? »

Il baissa les yeux soudain, attristé d'avoir à faire à une telle maturité chez cette enfant qui n'aurait jamais dû connaître cette vérité avant bien des années.

« Parce que les humains ne sont pas faits que d'amour, Minako. »

Elle enregistra cette phrase, joua avec, la goûta, y réfléchit. Et comprit.

« Alors ? Combien de temps ? »

Il soupira.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible de te donner un nombre exact d'années. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ainsi l'évolution de la tumeur et de la maladie, l'évolution des traitements, de la médecine. Mais… » Sa gorge se serra, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se retint d'attraper sa main. « Il te reste entre cinq et huit ans, je pense. »

Elle fit le calcul, hocha la tête, apeurée, la gorge serrée, mais étrangement calme. Elle était passée par tellement d'émotions ces dernières années, elle s'était peut-être même déjà fait à sa mort prochaine. Cinq ans. Huit ans. Pour une petite fille, c'était déjà long, même si elle savait qu'en réalité, ça ne l'était pas. Du tout.

« Pourquoi vous ne souriez jamais ? » demanda t-elle comme ça, de but en blanc, curieuse, intriguée, toute sa gravité repassée dans cette interrogation plutôt que dans sa mort prochaine.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'observa et finalement, il rit.

Elle sourit brillamment, extasiée de voir cette expression sur son visage, de la sentir dans sa lumière soudain pétillante.

« Vous voyez que vous m'aimez bien, » dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il hocha la tête, repassa son masque distant sur son visage, elle garda son grand sourire.

« Vous savez, si vous souriiez plus, les autres gens sauraient plus aisément vous lire. Vous devriez les laisser vraiment vous voir. Pourquoi vous vous cachez, en ne souriant jamais ? »

« Pourquoi souris-tu si souvent, Minako ? » demanda t-il d'une voix douce, presque prudente.

C'était une question rhétorique. Elle le savait. C'était en essence la même question qu'elle lui avait posé, et comme elle, il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

Elle perdit son sourire, et l'espace d'une seconde toute sa tristesse, sa peur et sa solitude se virent, et puis l'air lumineux lui revint, et elle se blottit contre le coussin derrière elle.

« C'est mieux de sourire, parce que les gens préfèrent, et parce que j'aime bien. »

« Et tu crois qu'ils ne voient toujours que ton sourire ? » interrogea t-il gentiment. « Tu crois qu'ils ne seront pas capable de voir au travers ? »

Le sourire qu'arborait Minako se fit plus mince, plus cynique, étrangement plus adulte.

« Non, ils ne le seront pas, » dit-elle doucement, posément. « Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme moi. Personne n'est comme moi. »

Le traitement dans ses veines commençait à faire effet. Elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes et bailla. Le médecin se leva.

« Repose-toi, on se voit dans deux heures. »

Elle hocha la tête, et alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle entendit un dernier murmure :

« Tu as raison, tu sais. Je t'ai toujours bien aimée, depuis la première consultation. »

Minako sourit intérieurement.

Elle l'avait toujours su, et pour elle, l'hôpital avait toujours été plus lumineux grâce à lui.

Et ce serait toujours le cas. Peu importe l'établissement médical, il serait toujours associé à ce docteur à la lumière chaude et presque vibrante, à ce grand homme presque chauve au visage digne et impassible, plutôt qu'aux traitements, aux douleurs, à l'odeur bizarre, à l'annonce d'un compte à rebours mortel.

Parce que Minako était de nature à choisir la vie, plutôt que la mort.


	10. Partie 3

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu, Herggins, Saitou, Artémis, Hino**

Si Minako aimait beaucoup Londres, elle détestait par contre les familles d'accueil. Un ami de sa mère, apparemment son parrain, les avait accueillis chez lui dans la capitale anglaise une fois que les services sociaux japonais l'avaient retrouvé selon les voeux de leur mère. La double nationalité des enfants avait joué en la faveur de cette décision. Ils avaient avant cela passé trois mois au foyer et dans une famille d'accueil japonaise, avant d'être envoyés en Angleterre pour passer deux mois chez cet homme dont Minako se souvenait à peine et qui s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec deux enfants japonais qui parlaient à moitié anglais et dont l'un était assuré de mourir très jeune.

Ils avaient donc fini dans le système des familles d'accueil anglaises, les services décidant d'éviter un nouveau changement de pays. Les familles étaient en général composées des gens plutôt gentils. Certains étaient froids, en raison du fait qu'ils prenaient chez eux des enfants juste pour le chèque, mais ceux-là demeuraient une toute petite minorité. Les parents d'accueil étaient généralement sympas, parfois même trop étouffants. Malgré ça, aucun ne réussit à toucher Minako. La maison de l'enfance qu'elle avait connue au Japon lui avait appris le silence, lui avait enseigné à garder ses émotions et ses avis pour elle. Les familles d'accueil lui apprirent à interagir poliment et même à charmer sans jamais réellement s'impliquer.

Kazuki semblait satisfait tant qu'elle restait avec lui. Ils étaient dans la même école, et passaient leur temps ensemble. Lui, il était dans un club de littérature, elle, elle faisait du volley-ball et devint rapidement la joueuse star de l'école primaire qui comptait sur leur nouveau capitaine d'équipe pour remporter le prix inter-écoles.

Bien rapidement, Minako apprit que les gens se montraient étrangement compatissants et surtout mal à l'aise aussitôt qu'ils apprenaient pour sa maladie, et ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il se passait quand elle se trouvait mal. Elle commença à exécrer ces réactions.

Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à déterminer si son état fut le facteur dominant dans le fait que Kazuki et elle ne cessèrent de changer de famille d'accueil pendant deux années, ils en connurent huit. Au bout d'un moment, Minako ne chercha même plus à comprendre, elle se contenta de s'enrichir de toutes ces rencontres, bonnes ou mauvaises. Plusieurs familles lui permirent de prendre des cours de musique, et même de danse. Au final, Minako et Kazuki furent séparés, à leur plus grande colère. Ce fut le cas pendant cinq mois. Kazuki se referma sur lui-même, Minako continua à sourire, mais posa un regard de plus en plus détaché sur le monde.

Parfois, Minako voyait sa mère, par webcam. Une infirmière très sympathique qui exerçait dans la clinique où était internée Ayaka organisait ces rares tête à tête. Ils duraient simplement quelques minutes. La plupart du temps, Ayaka ne reconnaissait pas sa fille, ou seulement l'espace de quelques temps. Elle vivait dans un passé depuis longtemps révolu, ou dans un monde connu d'elle seule. L'alcool, le coma et une maladie cérébrale décelée bien tard avaient en partie eu raison de sa santé mentale. Les médecins n'excluaient pas une rémission à force de stimulation et de traitements, mais les chances étaient minces. Quand Ayaka était lucide, elle semblait très triste, coupable, en colère contre elle-même. Elle observait Minako attentivement, buvait son image et ses paroles, souhaitait des nouvelles de Kazuki mais ne demandait jamais à le voir. De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas la voir ni entendre parler d'elle. Alors devant lui, Minako ne parlait simplement pas d'elle, jamais. Faisait comme si elle n'existait pas, sauf durant ces quelques minutes devant l'ordinateur ou au téléphone.

Enfin, un jour, Kazuki et Minako furent de nouveau réunis et placés chez Katarina et Alan Herggins. Un jeune couple. Elle travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre mais était en congés, lui était un ancien professeur d'anglais qui avait souhaité devenir parent d'accueil. Elle parlait japonais aussi bien que Minako et son frère parlaient anglais, et Alan souhaitait avidement apprendre. Ils vivaient dans un appartement, dans un quartier tranquille, et c'était les gens les plus intéressants que Minako avait rencontrés depuis longtemps. Très rapidement, elle se rendit compte que c'était leurs lumières qui l'attiraient. Des lumières fortes, claires et chaudes. Les Herggins n'étaient pas des parents d'accueil expérimentés, ils débutaient. En l'occurrence, apparemment, les sociaux n'avaient plus su où les placer et n'avaient pas voulu les séparer ou les envoyer à l'orphelinat de nouveau, et le fait que Katarina parlait japonais et connaissait leur culture avait joué en leur faveur.

Ils restèrent chez eux plus longtemps que chez tous les autres. Kazuki s'était épanoui à leur contact. Au contact de leur _amour_. Il s'était éloigné de Minako pour se rapprocher de ces deux adultes qui prenaient soin de lui et s'intéressaient tant à lui. Elle ne lui en voulait. Ne leur en voulait pas. Mais elle ne réussit jamais à réellement s'intégrer et resta à l'écart. Six mois plus tard de toutes façons, sa vie basculait.

Elle participait à un spectacle inter-écoles, une comédie musicale dans laquelle elle avait obtenu le premier rôle. Dans la salle, un journaliste japonais en vacances, Sugao Saitou. Il vit quelque chose en elle qui lui plut. Son talent, son sourire, son aura, son charisme, sa maturité, son intelligence, son professionnalisme si précoce. Il vint la voir à plusieurs représentations et alla lui parler plusieurs fois, devint un ami des Herrgins. Elle trouva son excentrisme, son enthousiasme et la solitude qui teintait son aura extrêmement divertissants, peut-être parce qu'il lui rappelait l'enfant qu'elle avait été il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il lui demanda si elle connaissait la musique, et fut surpris de découvrir sa large connaissance du sujet. Il fut ravi d'apprendre qu'elle savait jouer du synthé et un peu de guitare, qu'elle savait danser et avait toujours fait de la gym, et encore plus, qu'elle savait composer et écrire. Certains de ses morceaux les plus optimistes ou à double sens l'enthousiasmèrent encore davantage.

Il n'était qu'un petit journaliste méconnu, mais il semblait croire en elle. Elle croyait en lui depuis qu'elle avait senti sa lumière si étonnante.

Il sortit de l'argent de sa poche et fit appel à des amis pour qu'elle enregistre une maquette qu'il emmena à Tokyo avec lui.

Un an et quelques mois plus tard, Minako vivait à Tokyo entre un hôtel près des studios et de l'hôpital et l'appartement de Sugao qui était devenu son tuteur temporaire et son manager. Elle était devenue une star avec son premier album, _Imitation_, qui se vendit à des milliers d'exemplaires, et lui avait troqué son deux-pièces contre un loft. Tous les deux passaient le plus clair de leurs journées ensemble, et tous les deux partageaient leur acharnement et leur engouement pour leur travail.

Elle avait quitté l'école pour des cours particuliers, la vie ordinaire pour l'existence d'idole, et elle était bien la première surprise. Mais cela lui plaisait, et très vite, elle se plongea dans ce travail, cette passion, souhaita laisser le passé derrière elle et profiter des quelques courtes années qui lui restaient. Elle avait soudain l'impression de prendre sa revanche sur la vie.

Elle voyait son frère lorsqu'elle allait à Londres pour les besoins de sa carrière ou lorsque Sugao l'y emmenait en week-end. Elle le vit aussi lorsque le garçon vint à son plus gros concert à Tokyo lors de sa première tournée. Mais plus le temps passa, et moins ils se rencontrèrent. Bientôt, Kazuki et elle n'eurent que des contacts par téléphone, parfois par webcam. Et puis finalement même ces échanges devinrent rares, alors que le garçon était adopté par Katarina et Alan, et que la popularité de Minako atteignait des sommets au Japon, puis même en Angleterre avec son second album, _Vénus._

A ce stade, elle n'était plus Minako Sunny. Et plus seulement Minako Aino. Mais elle était aussi Sailor V, et très bientôt, Sailor Vénus. Elle se souvenait d'une toute autre vie, celle d'une princesse aux cheveux blonds brillants et aux yeux topaze, qui avait vécu pour défendre et servir, et qui était morte lors d'une guerre sanglante et terrifiante des milliers d'années auparavant.

Et alors que sa mort approchait, Minako se dit de plus en plus que son rôle de gardienne était ce pourquoi elle était née sur Terre, et pourquoi elle existait, et protéger la princesse et sa planète devint rapidement une obsession, un moyen d'échapper à sa vie, à sa mort, à tout. Un moyen aussi de justifier ses choix, le fait de ne plus aller voir sa mère un fois par trimestre, le fait de presque totalement s'éloigner de son demi frère, lequel ignorait toujours le sombre sort imminent que la maladie réservait à son aînée. Mais elle préférait prendre ses distances, espérait qu'ainsi, Kazuki souffrirait moins lorsqu'elle disparaîtrait.

Et même Artémis ignorait que Kazuki n'était que son demi-frère. Et puisque Minako n'en avait jamais parlé, il avait supposé naturellement qu'ils étaient orphelins de père et de mère. Minako ne lui dit jamais que Ayaka était en vie, dans une clinique de Kyoto. Elle ne l'emmena jamais avec elle lors de ses très rares visites. Elle s'en voulut un peu, mais après tout, pourquoi ? C'était le passé, et cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa mission.

Puis il y eut Mars et toute sa soif de justice, son trop grand cœur, ses yeux si expressifs et toutes sa passion et ses émotions qu'elle exprimait si aisément. Si Mars ne pouvait stopper ou remonter le temps, elle réussit néanmoins à lui réapprendre les rires et l'innocence, l'amitié et l'espoir. Lui apprendre que les erreurs pouvaient être commises, tant qu'on apprenait d'elles. Qu'on pouvait tomber, puis se relever. Que perdre le contrôle n'était pas si grave, tant qu'on n'était pas si seul.

Et Minako voulut la croire. Se mit à espérer, à songer que peut-être, elle pourrait oublier les cauchemars et les souvenirs de Venus, oublier les blessures, les souffrances et la solitude de ses expériences en tant que Sailor V, oublier la pression et les devoirs, le passé, et même oublier la malédiction que Danburite avait soufflé avec son dernier soupir, et croire que l'opération pourrait marcher, croire qu'elle pourrait vieillir et voir son petit frère grandir, croire qu'au fond, elle n'était peut-être au final toujours qu'une petite orpheline malade et terrifiée qui n'avait besoin que d'amis, d'une famille pour retrouver la joie de vivre.

Et que Rei pouvait être celle avec laquelle elle pourrait briser toutes ces barrières, parce que Minako n'avait jamais autant été intéressée par quelqu'un, n'avait jamais autant souhaité être près de quelqu'un et n'avait jamais autant désiré sentir la lumière de quelqu'un se centrer sur elle et seulement elle. Et jamais personne n'avait initié autant d'émotions en elle, colère, amusement, frustration, espièglerie, affection, curiosité, désir, fierté, crainte, joie, excitation, tristesse…

Oui, elle souhaita vivre. Exister pour elle, Minako, et plus seulement pour ses fans, pour la princesse, pour honorer la mémoire de Venus, pour la planète. Vivre et être de nouveau elle-même. Vivre, et peut-être aimer, et au diable la malédiction du Vénusien.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, ou peut-être que quelqu'un, quelque part, la haïssait vraiment.

Elle mourut sur un sol glacé, seule, dans la souffrance et dans la peur. Son dernier soupir arriva rapidement, et sa toute dernière pensée, imprécise, floue, alla à son petit frère, Kazuki, qui faisait sa vie avec sa nouvelle famille à l'autre bout du monde et l'oublierait peut-être.

Elle avait quinze ans, même pas et demi, elle s'appelait Minako Sunny Aino. Elle aurait préféré mourir au combat, mourir comme la guerrière qui se cachait en elle, comme le leader courageux et dévoué qu'elle était. Mais elle mourut des suites d'une longue maladie, rapidement et froidement, par terre, devant un hôpital qui aurait dû potentiellement la sauver le lendemain même.

Et elle mourut le goût de l'ironie à la bouche.


	11. Interlude 31

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 3.1**_

« Alors tu vas partir, » souffla Kazuki, ne quittant pas des yeux les étoiles que Minako et lui étaient en train d'observer, accoudés à la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon de sept ans.

« Oui, » répondit-elle doucement, repassant au japonais naturellement.

Ensemble, ils parlaient toujours japonais, même s'ils étaient à présent bilingues. Il arrivait que Minako se demande si Kazuki oublierait sa langue maternelle lorsque sa sœur ne serait plus là pour la lui rappeler.

« Quand ? »

« La semaine prochaine. »

« … Tu pars à Tokyo. Longtemps. »

« Je reviendrai te voir. »

« Tu vas enregistrer un CD. Tu vas devenir célèbre. »

« L'un n'entraîne pas l'autre, tu sais. Et je n'ai que onze ans. »

« Mais les gens de notre âge écoutent de la musique. Et tout le monde ou presque t'adore toujours. »

« … Tu seras sage ? »

« Ne fais pas l'adulte. Et je suis toujours sage, _moi_. »

« Katie et Alan, ils prendront bien soin de toi. »

« Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ils… »

Il prit sa main, doucement, leva son regard vers elle.

« J'irai bien, tu sais. »

Elle serra sa main, ne posa pas son regard sur lui.

« Je sais. »

« Et toi aussi, tu prendras soin de toi. » Elle ne répondit pas, serra ses doigts encore plus fort. « Tu m'appelleras, Sunny ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te raconterai tout. »

« Tu reviendras, à noël, à ton anniversaire, à mon anniversaire ? »

« Je ferai mon possible. »

« … tu promets ? »

Elle garda le silence.

* * *

« Allô ? »

« Hey, Mina. »

« Kazuki ! Comment ça va à Londres ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Minako avait été tellement occupée, entre sa carrière, Sailor V et ses voyages de plus en plus réguliers à l'hôpital.

« Bien. »

« L'école ? »

« Bien. Et toi ? »

Elle sourit.

« Toujours pareil. »

« T'es un cas désespéré. »

« Surveille tes paroles, jeune homme. »

Lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble à présent, ils le faisaient dans un étrange mélange de japonais et d'anglais qui leur venait naturellement. C'était fluide, aisé, mais fracturé, artificiel.

Comme eux, comme leur relation depuis plus d'un an, comme la vie de Minako.

« J'ai appris pour l'adoption, » dit-elle doucement, ne revenant toujours pas que sa mère avait, avant de se retrouver à la clinique, signé une renonciation de ses droits parentaux sur ses deux enfants si jamais elle venait à ne plus pouvoir les élever pour raison de santé. « Je sais qu'elle a été finalisée. Félicitations. »

« Je sais. J'ai reçu les cadeaux… Merci. Ils sont supers. »

« C'est rien. »

« Tu ne devrais pas autant dépenser pour moi. »

« Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'argent maintenant. Je préfère le dépenser pour toi, plutôt qu'il reste à la banque avec le reste. Et puis tu as neuf ans maintenant, il serait temps que tu te conduises comme tel ! Vis ta vie ! »

« Minako… »

« Quoi ? »

Il y eut un silence. Elle perdit son sourire, comprit que son frère ne la laisserait pas diriger la conversation sur des terrains légers.

« Quand vas-tu revenir ? »

« Où ? »

« A la maison. »

Le cœur de Minako se serra, tout comme sa gorge. La maison ? C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait, maintenant. Elle supposait que puisqu'il y vivait depuis plus de trois ans, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait. Et puis, après tout, c'était sa maison, où il vivait avec ses nouveaux parents.

Avec sa famille.

« Je suis très occupée ici. Et puis j'étais à Londres cet été. »

Non seulement pour ses concerts anglais, mais aussi pour en finir avec la Dark Agency et Danburite. A présent, les jours de Sailor V n'étaient plus, et ceux de la Princesse Sailor Vénus étaient comptés.

« Mais tu n'es pas restée longtemps. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'appelles plus beaucoup. »

« Je sais, je suis très occupée, mais j'appellerai plus souvent. »

« Mes copains, à l'école, ils ne parlent que de toi depuis cet été. Ils ont des posters de toi dans leur chambre. »

« Ils ne savent pas que je suis ta sœur. »

« Je leur ai pas dit. J'aime bien qu'ils l'ignorent, c'est marrant. Mais parfois, comme ils parlent de toi… Et puis, sur les photos, tu es… »

Elle sourit d'amusement.

« Tu n'aimes pas avoir une jolie grande sœur, Kazu ? »

Elle put presque le voir rougir.

« C'est pas ça ! »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je mette des cols roulés et des pantalons sans arrêt, quand même ? » Il garda le silence, elle eut un petit rire. « Kazuki ! Voilà que tu deviens un petit homme surprotecteur ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Et je ne suis pas petit ! »

« Si les photos n'étaient pas esthétiques, je gagnerais moins d'argent, et tu aurais moins de cadeaux, » sourit-elle.

Il laissa une seconde s'écouler.

« … Je me moque des cadeaux, même si je les adore. »

Minako baissa le regard. Si elle avait encore su les accepter, les larmes lui auraient certainement piqué les yeux.

« Kazuki… »

« Je sais. Tu es occupée, et puis, tu as ta vie au Japon. Moi, je vis ici. Ca fait longtemps maintenant. Je suis grand. Je sais que tu aimes chanter. Et tu es géniale, vraiment, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ton frère, je connais tes chansons par cœur, mais… Enfin… »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? » demanda soudain Minako, sans pouvoir se restreindre.

« Oui, » souffla t-il. « Je vais bien. Je suis bien. »

« … C'est bien. C'est très bien. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ca va, » répondit-elle après une légère hésitation.

Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, avouer à son frère qu'elle mourait. Mais comment le lui dire ainsi, alors qu'ils se voyaient si peu et devenaient lentement, mais sûrement, des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ? Comment lui dire ça, et rester au Japon, sans cesser ses activités, sans cesser ses combats, sans cesser de mettre sa santé sur la ligne, et ne pas s'attendre à sa colère, sa rancœur, son incompréhension ?

Elle vit Artémis s'agiter à l'intérieur, se redressa sur le balcon.

« Je vais devoir y aller, Kazu. »

« Oh. Ok. Tu vis toujours à l'hôtel ? »

« En partie, oui. »

« Oh. Il est chouette, mais… mais ce n'est pas une maison, Mina. »

« C'est la mienne, » murmura t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si son frère l'avait entendu, mais elle ne comptait pas répéter.

« Katie et Allan te passent le bonjour. Ils sont inquiets, tu sais. »

« Dis-leur que tout va bien. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« … Oui. »

« Sur internet, c'était marqué que tu as parfois l'air pâle. Y'en a même qui disent que tu es malade ou droguée. Ou anorexique. C'est vrai que tu es vraiment très mince. »

« Kazuki, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne crois pas ce qui est marqué dans la presse sur moi, ou sur internet, ou ce que les gens disent. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, elles sont fausses pour la plupart. »

« Parfois, mes copains et mes copines à l'école, ils disent des trucs eux aussi, et parfois, j'ai envie de les faire taire. »

Elle sourit.

« Tu as promis de ne plus te battre, tu ne te souviens pas ? Quand tu étais petit. Tu n'as pas à protéger mon honneur, chevalier. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de sauveur. Je sais me défendre, tu serais surpris ! Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Ok. Au revoir, alors. »

« Au revoir. Profite de la vie, hein ? »

« Tu dis toujours ça. Et j'en profite toujours. »

« Super. Hum, passe le bonjour à… tes parents. Au revoir. »

« Mina ? »

« Oui ? »

« … Tu feras toujours partie de ma famille, tu sais. »

« … Oui, je sais. »

Non, elle ne savait pas.

* * *

« Il y a des rumeurs bizarres sur internet. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » demanda t-elle, assise sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Son dernier combat en tant que Sailor Vénus l'avait épuisée, et malgré les traitements elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Ses pouvoirs en pâtissaient, elle en avait conscience. Et Mars qui était si bornée et qui ne voulait pas entendre raison…

« Sur des filles en costumes bizarres qui ont des pouvoirs. A Tokyo. »

« Oh, les Sailors. »

« Oui. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Sailor V, mais maintenant elles sont plein, et V a disparu. »

« Apparemment. »

« Tu les as déjà croisées ? »

« Non. »

Elle n'était plus à un mensonge près face à son frère, et ça l'écoeurait.

« Ils disent qu'elles, elles s'appellent Mars, Vénus, Jupiter et Mercure. Et Moon. C'est bizarre, non ? De s'appeler comme des planètes. Et ces costumes ridicules… Mais leurs pouvoirs, ils sont extraordinaires. Tu crois qu'elles ne sont pas humaines ? Peut-être qu'elles viennent des autres planètes. Mais elles ont l'air humaines, quand même un peu. Et pourquoi il y a Moon, et pas Terre ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'indirectement, Moon représente la Terre. Et que la Terre est aussi représentée à travers quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et ces monstres et tous ces gens malades… Katie et Allan sont inquiets pour toi. Ils veulent que tu sois prudente, vu que tu es à Tokyo pour plusieurs mois. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que les médias le montrent. »

C'est pire.

« Minako ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue à mon anniversaire ? Ni au tien ? »

« J'étais coincée. »

« Ca va faire un an. »

« … Je sais. »

« On ne se voit plus par webcam, on ne se parle presque plus. »

Et ils ne se parleraient plus jamais d'ici un mois, maximum.

La main de Minako tremblait.

« Kazu… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… » Mais elle ne put pas. Les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Elle fit marche arrière. « Tu es toujours dans le club d'écriture ? »

« Oh. Oui. »

« Ca se passe bien ? »

« Oui. Tu sais, je fais du volley aussi, avec les copains. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je regrette que tu ne sois plus là pour m'apprendre. J'aurais certainement épaté les autres, parce que franchement, je ne suis pas terrible en sport. »

« Tu ne peux pas être bon partout. »

« Toi non plus, mais ça ne t'arrête pas. »

« Je sais que je suis nulle en math et je l'accepte, c'est déjà pas mal. »

« Tu sors ton troisième album bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Deux semaines. Tu en auras un dans ta boite aux lettres un jour en avance. »

« Merci. »

« Et bien sûr, il y a une chanson pour toi. Et un message. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras, » sourit Minako.

« J'ai reçu ton nouveau guide pour faire des blagues. J'ai utilisé le truc de la boite et du ressort sur Katarina. C'était super. »

Minako eut un petit rire, ravie que son frère et elle partagent le même humour.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment va Artémis ? »

« Très bien. Il ne fait que manger et dormir, » dit Minako, amusée d'imaginer la réaction de son meilleur ami s'il avait été là pour l'entendre.

« C'est un chat, c'est normal. »

Elle sourit.

« Je sais. »

« C'est vrai que tu lui parles ? »

« Tu te parles bien tout seul ! »

« Co… comment tu sais ça ? »

« Mais je sais tout sur toi. J'ai des espions partout, j'ai les moyens. »

« Arrête, t'es bête. … C'est pas vrai, hein ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Oui et non. »

Il y eut un silence. Qui s'éternisa.

« Tu sais… parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, Minako. » Elle ne put répondre, resta silencieuse. « Je sais que je te connais très bien, mieux que tous tes fans, parce qu'ils… ne savent pas. Mais tu as changé, et je le sais, je le sens. Et puis on se voit jamais, et on arrive à peine à se joindre de temps en temps, une fois par mois, une fois par trimestre. Tu ne penses jamais… que tu aurais dû rester ? Ici ? »

« Kazuki, » souffla t-elle, « je ne pouvais pas rester. Ce n'était pas ma place. Je ne me sentais pas bien là-bas, je… je ne savais pas comment, je ne sais plus comment accepter les gens depuis trop longtemps. Ils sont tes parents, pas les miens. Je les connais à peine. Mais je sais qu'ils prennent bien soin de toi. Et si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester, Kazu. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais d'autres choses m'appelaient. »

« La musique, la célébrité, la scène ? »

« Oui, entre autres. »

« Tu vas toujours la voir ? »

« Plus depuis un long moment, » répondit-elle prudemment.

« Alors elle est vivante. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas voir mon père, au cimetière ? »

« Je te l'ai promis, non ? Une fois par an. Je lui parle de toi. »

« Tu ne crois plus en Dieu. »

« Toi non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de croire en quelque chose d'autre qu'en l'Homme et en la destinée. J'ai besoin de croire que… » Sa voix se serra. « Qu'il y a quelque chose quelque part de bienveillant et de chaud, de paisible, qui nous garde quand on meurt. Qu'on ne disparaît pas comme ça, de la planète, de la vie, des mémoires, pour ne plus exister, pour juste… s'effacer. »

« … Est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Minako secoua la tête. Même si sa poitrine était serrée, aucune larme ne maculait ses joues. La seule fois qu'elle avait pleuré depuis bien des années, ça avait été après sa discussion avec Mars, au bord de l'eau, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Ça avait été la première fois que son corps la trahissait ainsi, d'une autre manière que par la maladie. La première fois qu'Artémis la voyait verser des larmes.

« Non. Je ne pleure pas, » rassura t-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu sais… Moi, je me souviendrai toujours de toi. »

Et si Minako n'avait pas été si terrifiée, si épuisée et si cyniquement amusée, elle aurait sans doute éclaté en sanglots là, seule sur ce toit d'hôpital, mourante et menteuse et en pleine conversation avec un demi-frère qui vivait à l'autre bout du monde avec sa nouvelle famille et qui la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui mais qui ne la connaissait pas du tout.

« Minako ? »

« Je suis là. »

« Tu es bizarre. Tu me fais peur. »

« Non. Je vais bien. Enfin, je suis là. Tu te souviens de l'orphelinat, Kazuki ? » demanda t-elle soudain, doucement mais avec une nouvelle détermination.

Son frère ne répondit pas tout de suite, certainement étonné. Ils ne parlaient jamais du foyer, des familles d'accueil qu'ils avaient eu en commun, de celles de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas connu, et encore moins de leurs pères, de leur mère. Ils ne parlaient pas du passé, tout simplement, et Mars s'en serait sans doute étranglée, de savoir que Minako était obsédée par une vie antérieure qui n'avait au fond pas grand-chose avoir avec la jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans qu'elle était, mais qu'elle reniait un passé si proche.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Un peu. »

« Tu te souviens, la première nuit ? Quand je suis venue te voir ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« … De ne pas m'en faire. Qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Que tu veillerais sur moi. Et que tu m'aimais. »

« Je le pense toujours. Je l'ai toujours pensé, Kazu. Tu étais toujours avec moi, toutes ces années, dans mon esprit, et… et je suis navrée si je n'ai pas su te le montrer, ou si j'ai été distante, ou insensible, absente… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort, et j'en suis désolée, mais ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. De loin, j'ai toujours veillé sur ce que tu faisais, j'ai tes bulletins de notes, des vidéos de tes copains sur internet et… Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches, que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours avec toi. Toujours. »

« Mina… Tu me fais vraiment peur. Tu ne parles jamais comme ça… Aussi… »

« Sincèrement ? Je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Parce que je suis fière de toi, Kazuki, vraiment. Fière du garçon que tu es et de l'homme que tu deviendras sûrement, qui sera mille fois meilleur que moi en bien des points, qui n'auras pas peur d'aimer et de le montrer, qui ne craindra pas d'avoir besoin et de tendre la main pour qu'on le guide, qui ne verra pas les larmes comme ses ennemies et le réconfort comme une faiblesse. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je voulais que tu le saches. »

« … oh. Moi aussi, tu sais. Je suis fier que tu sois ma sœur. Je t'aime. »

* * *

_« Allô, petit frère ! Visiblement tu dois être encore occupé, avec tes devoirs ou tes copains. Ou une fille ? Faudra que je pense à te le demander. _

_Tu sais, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, sur moi. Dont une chose, quelque chose de grave. Je ne veux pas te le dire ainsi, dans un message. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras demander à tes parents, ils savent, ils te le diront. Et tu m'appelleras, si je ne t'ai toujours pas eu. Je suis désolée, de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais plus que tout je voulais te protéger. Que tu vives normalement, pas comme moi. Que tu sois… toi-même. Que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'en voudras certainement. Je m'en voudrais aussi, à ta place. _

_Oh, tu as dû recevoir _I'll Be There_. J'espère qu'il te plaira comme les deux autres. _

_Tu sais, les filles dont je t'ai parlé, Reiko et les autres ? Ce sont des amies maintenant, je crois. En tout cas, Reiko l'est. C'est une fille si… Je ne sais pas. Extraordinaire ? Elle te plairait, je crois. J'ai l'impression d'y voir plus clair grâce à elle. Je suis têtue, mais elle aussi. On s'est beaucoup disputées, mais il se pourrait que… Tu entends ça, Kazu ? Minako Aino, qui réapprend l'amitié et n'est pas très douée. Je déteste ça, tu sais, me sentir si perdue. Et Reiko… Elle est aussi compétitive que moi, intelligente, brave, altruiste, forte, elle est magnifique, et son aura est… Tu verras quand tu la rencontreras, un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne répéteras pas ce que je viens de dire, ok ? Je… ne leur ai encore jamais parlé de toi. Ni du passé. Ni de ma famille, en fait. N'en sois pas blessé, s'il te plait. C'est juste que ça ne venait vraiment pas dans la conversation, crois-moi ! Mais ça viendra. Ça viendra._

_Enfin… je voulais que tu saches que dans quelques jours, je vais régler mon problème, celui dont les Herrgins te parleront. Je serai difficile à joindre à partir de maintenant. Ca peut tourner mal, et tu peux avoir ce message que demain ou je ne sais quand, alors au cas où, je voulais te le dire avec mes mots, comme ça, juste à toi, et non pas avec mes chansons ou par e-mail. Si jamais… Si jamais il arrive ce qu'il peut arriver, je veux que tu saches que grâce à toi, j'ai souvent trouvé la force de continuer. Pour beaucoup de choses. Que même si je l'ai souvent nié, enfant tu étais autant ma bouée que moi j'étais la tienne, au milieu des difficultés et des changements. Que tu es le visage que j'associerai toujours avec l'humanité et la vie. Et qu'au-delà de tout, le seul rôle que j'ai tenu dans ma vie dont je suis entièrement certaine d'être fière, c'est mon rôle de sœur. Parce que tu es un mec génial, Kazuki Hontu. N'oublie jamais que si l'humanité n'est certes pas que lumière, elle reste extraordinaire et merveilleuse. N'oublie jamais que la planète est magnifique et magique. Et n'oublie jamais qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, et tout ce que tu peux faire pour les Hommes et pour le monde simplement avec des petits gestes chaque jour. Je t'aime, Kazu. Je t'aime, et si je le peux, je veillerai à jamais sur toi. Merci. Pour tout. »_

Des larmes sur les joues, Kazuki poussa son mobile sur le coussin près de lui. Il était tard, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir, emmitouflé sous sa couverture. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal, ses sanglots ne semblaient jamais s'arrêter.

Elle l'avait su, il savait qu'elle avait su. Minako avait toujours été spéciale, elle avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus… Elle lui avait laissé ce message, trois jours auparavant, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'avait sûrement su.

Elle avait su qu'elle avait été sur le point de mourir, et elle avait voulu lui dire adieu.

Un pays tout entier la pleurait, et plus encore. Sur internet, la révélation de son état de santé et de sa mort soudaine était un des sujets principaux des forums de musique et des ados. A son école, on questionnait certainement l'absence de Kazuki, et peut-être que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient avoué à leurs camarades que Kazuki n'était autre que le demi-frère de Minako Aino, la si aimée star japonaise bilingue que tous les enfants et adolescents adoraient, même si elle avait été très peu présente en Angleterre.

Mais personne ne _savait_. Personne ne savait comme lui. Personne ne la connaissait comme lui. La solitude, la maturité, les blessures, l'espièglerie, la colère, la méfiance, la force, la joie de vivre malgré les épreuves… Il était le seul à savoir tout ça, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout.

Le seul.

Demain, ses parents et lui s'envoleraient pour le Japon, pour l'enterrement. Un enterrement privé, avec son manager et ses proches collaborateurs. Et les amis de Minako, dont il ne savait presque rien, mais qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer. Il voulait savoir comment sa sœur était vraiment, avec les autres, dans sa vie quotidienne. Il voulait savoir s'ils avaient su, et comment. Il voulait rencontrer Reiko et lui parler.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ces autres personnes n'avaient pas eu le temps d'apprendre à réellement connaître Minako, qu'elle ne leur en avait pas donné l'occasion. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elles connaissaient Sailor V et Vénus bien plus qu'elles n'avaient connu la jeune fille derrière l'idole.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que l'étoile qui brillait étrangement cette nuit-là était Vénus.

Ni que la dernière pensée de sa sœur avait été pour lui, une pensée teintée de peur.

Et encore moins qu'il n'assisterait jamais à cet enterrement car d'ici quelques heures, le monde allait être remis à zéro, et Minako vivrait de nouveau.

Tout ce qu'il savait, alors qu'il pleurait dans son lit, dans le noir, en silence, c'était que sa sœur aînée, qui l'avait en partie élevé, qui l'avait protégé toute leur enfance, était morte, seule, à l'autre bout du monde, et qu'elle avait souffert en silence pendant des années avant de s'éteindre si froidement.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée ici, avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle toujours menti, toujours caché ? Les séjours à l'hôpital, les traitements ces dernières années, certainement douloureux, les diagnostiques terrifiants,… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Que lui avait-elle caché d'autre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue plus souvent ? Ils auraient pu profiter de la vie, il aurait pu mieux la connaître, être là, passer du temps avec elle, et maintenant il était trop tard.

Pourquoi toutes ces décisions qui ne semblaient n'avoir aucun sens ? Qu'y avait-il eu de plus important au Japon qu'en Angleterre pour Minako, qu'y avait-il eu de plus important que sa vie, que lui ?

Trop tard.

Elle était morte.

Et lui était en vie, et ne comprenait pas.


	12. Interlude 32

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Tsukino, Artémis**

_**Interlude 3.2**_

**Début de l'Act 12 **

_(Minako a rencontré Usagi, qui n'a cessé de lui demander un autographe, ne semblant pas du tout préoccupée par sa mission. Tout le monde ignore que Minako est Vénus)_

* * *

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Dans ses souvenirs, dans les souvenirs de la princesse de Vénus, Sérénité était digne, sérieuse, distante.

Usagi Tsukino était…

Une gamine.

Excitée, impolie, maladroite, bruyante, joyeuse et souriante, groupie, frivole, naïve, immature.

Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être sa princesse ? C'était impossible !

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Etait-ce pour cela, pour _elle_, que Minako s'était tant battue, tant entraînée depuis plus d'un an ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait souffert tant de blessures, qu'elle avait saigné, qu'elle s'était épuisée ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait dû faire face aux pires aspects de l'humanité, qu'elle avait été maudite ?

Elle avait laissé derrière elle les dernières traces d'enfance et d'innocence lorsque Artémis était entré dans sa vie. Elle s'était dévouée à sa mission, avait tout sacrifié.

La voici à présent, une jeune fille âgée au delà de ce que pouvait voir et imaginer les gens, froide, distante, contrôlée. Amère.

Et cette fille, Tsukino, qui combattait pourtant depuis des semaines, elle aussi, cette fille n'avait pas semblé en être ne serait-ce que perturbée ! Elle ne se souvenait pas, mais elle avait tout de même sa mission sur les épaules, et pourtant, elle était si… infantile !

« Elle est ta princesse. Tu dois la protéger. »

Elle voulut fusiller Artémis du regard.

Elle le savait parfaitement ! Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour le lui rappeler. Qu'avait-elle fait, tout ce temps ?

Pour la première fois, Sailor Vénus se demanda si tous ses sacrifices en valaient la peine.

* * *

Minako n'était pas du style à s'attacher aisément.

Loin de là.

Et pourtant, elle était dans cette grande roue avec cette fille qui était sa princesse mais l'ignorait, qui ne se souvenait de rien, et une envie étrange de la protéger de tout, de la mission, du monde et oui, même des souvenirs, l'envahissait toute entière.

Usagi n'était pas totalement la fille légère que Minako l'avait soupçonnée d'être. Sa lumière était claire, pure, brillante, chaude, plus chaude que tout ce que Minako avait jamais senti dans toute sa vie. L'amour irradiait littéralement d'elle, peut-être même était-elle plus habitée de lumière que Sailor Vénus elle-même. Elle était sans doute capable d'aimer n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, de pleurer, de compatir même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Etait-ce de la naïveté ? Sans aucun doute. Minako avait été ainsi, il y avait bien longtemps. Avant d'avoir à faire à des voleurs, des escrocs, des tueurs, des violeurs durant son temps en tant que Sailor V.

Le besoin de préserver cette lumière était presque douloureux. La perdre serait comme tuer de nouveau l'enfant que Minako avait été et qu'elle avait laissé disparaître pour mieux se consacrer à la guerre.

Tant pis si Usagi n'était pas la princesse que Minako s'était imaginée, la princesse qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Usagi l'avait fait rire, elle était altruiste, profondément gentille et affectueuse, même si elle ne savait réellement pas mesurer sa voix et que Minako était particulièrement mal à l'aise face à son amour des contacts physiques.

Usagi Tsukino était sans aucun doute plus lumineuse que Sérénité ne l'avait jamais été.

Et alors que Minako l'observait courir vers ce Youma qu'elle avait senti apparaître un quart d'heure auparavant sans que sa princesse ne le perçoive, elle se dit qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si grave, si Usagi n'avait aucun sens surnaturel ou presque, si elle n'était pas sérieuse ni n'avait conscience du danger qui enserrait réellement la planète.

Parce qu'après tout, Minako s'était entraînée dans le but de les protéger, elle et la Terre.

Elle était là, et sa vie ne valait rien en comparaison à celle d'Usagi.

Elle était condamnée, mais elle passerait le reste de sa vie à veiller sur cette princesse si emplie de lumière et de bonté, si différente d'elle.

Il était temps.

Ce soir, elle rencontrerait Sailor Moon et ses amies, face à face.

* * *

**Act 15**

* * *

Minako haïssait être là.

Dans cette maison qui l'avait vue grandir. Mais son manager avait insisté. Passer un peu de temps là-bas serait bon pour elle, avait-il déclaré. Ça lui permettrait de se reposer, tranquillement, dans un autre cadre que les hôtels.

Minako avait essayé de protester, sans succès, comme souvent avec Sugao.

Elle était là, avec Artémis, dans cet endroit qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais voir.

Rien n'avait changé. Les photos, les meubles, la netteté. Malgré le temps, tout était resté pareil. La maison appartiendrait à Kazuki à sa majorité. Elle espérait qu'il la vendrait et se débarrasserait de tout. Peut-être garderait-il quelques anciens jeux, des albums photo, peut-être une ou deux choses lui rappelant Minako.

Peu importait.

Minako, elle, ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce que cette maison contenait. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé du passé, c'était son frère, deux vieilles photos, et un tas de souvenirs enterrés au fond d'elle.

Artémis avait observé autour de lui, curieux, avide. Elle sentait qu'il avait des questions.

Il n'oserait les poser. Et elle ne dirait rien.

Elle dit bonsoir à Sugao en entrant dans la chambre, ferma derrière elle. La pièce était restée exactement la même. Elle venait d'y emmener des affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Sa suite d'hôtel ne lui permettait pas d'avoir beaucoup de choses à elle, et elle passait de moins en moins de temps chez Sugao.

Elle se souvenait encore être restée assise de longues heures à ce bureau, à dessiner, à faire ses devoirs (ou plutôt à faire semblant de faire ses devoirs). Elle se souvenait les jeux, les histoires, l'innocence.

Oui, elle se souvenait. Mais elle ne _voulait pas_ se souvenir.

Sentir le Youma dans la rue fut comme un retour à la réalité, et alors qu'elle échangeait des mots avec Artémis, elle se dit qu'au fond, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

La petite Mina-Sun était morte longtemps auparavant.

Minako Aino ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

* * *

**Durant l'Act 18 **

_(Minako et Rei se sont rencontrées dans une église. Minako s'est transformée devant Sailor Mars)_

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre. »

« Je vais bien, Arty. »

« Mais… »

« Mars avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'est pas encore prête. »

« Ca aurait pu mal finir. »

« Non. »

Il soupira. La jeune fille pouvait être très têtue, et si elle avait quelque chose à l'esprit, rien ne la stoppait. Au fil des mois, il avait appris à la connaître. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu la Princesse de Vénus, qui n'avait qu'entendu parler de ses exploits, de ses amants, de sa force, de sa dévotion, il était plus proche de Minako, sa réincarnation, qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de quiconque.

Il s'était attendu à avoir une adulte en face de lui, quand il avait été réveillé et envoyé sur Terre. Une adulte aguerrie, peut-être la dirigeante d'un pays ou un soldat. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait levé la tête et découvert une petite humaine de treize ans à peine, à l'air frêle et au doux sourire. Une enfant. Fragile et seule. Mais il avait vite découvert que les Terriens étaient plein de ressources, même à un si jeune âge.

Et cette enfant avait déjà bien trop grandi, sous le poids de sa carrière, de son isolement, de sa maladie et de sa double (triple ?) vie.

Elle ne s'amusait que rarement, riait encore plus rarement, ne se confiait presque jamais.

Mais elle était une guerrière née, une gardienne de la paix et de la justice, la gardienne de l'amour et de la beauté. Une protectrice de la Terre. Et elle était douée.

« Elle sait qui je suis maintenant, » continua Minako.

Il hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais elle ne dira rien. »

« Oui, parce que je suis sa princesse, » sourit Minako. « Elle manque de technique. Mars n'était pas si maladroite avant. »

« Elles n'ont pas leurs souvenirs et ont peu d'expériences. »

« Hmm. Il faudra que je la voie… Il faut que je l'entraîne. » Elle eut soudain un petit rire. « Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ne m'ait même pas reconnue. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! »

« Mina… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'attacher. »

Son sourire disparut. Artémis sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je sais. Mais… Mars et moi, on était amies, avant. On partageait beaucoup de choses, du respect, et… Rei Hino est si… » Soudain, la jeune fille fit place à Sailor Vénus de nouveau. Minako se redressa, changea de ton, d'expression. « Il faut qu'elle soit prête à les guider. A protéger correctement la princesse. »

« Minako… »

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Manager. Tu restes là ? Essaye de trouver le Youma. »

« Je… »

« A toute à l'heure ! »

Elle ferma la porte et disparut. Artémis resta dans la suite d'hôtel. Seul, le cœur lourd.

Lui aussi avait fait une erreur. Il s'était attaché à sa jeune charge. Il avait vécu tellement de temps et de choses à ses côtés, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait présentement la forme d'un chat qu'il n'était pas un homme. Il s'était attaché à elle, énormément, comme un gardien, comme un ami, comme un membre de la famille.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, de voir la maladie lentement l'effacer, de la voir si seule puis de la voir si heureuse d'avoir fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille avec laquelle elle s'était apparemment bien entendue, d'enfin la voir presque se faire une amie seulement pour voir ses espoirs se briser.

Il voulait la savoir heureuse, entourée, protégée. Il voulait la savoir libre.

Mais la maladie et la fragilité de son corps lui avaient donné ses premières chaînes, et lui, Artémis, soi disant son meilleur ami, son gardien, avait fermé le cadenas.

Pourtant, il aimait cette enfant si mâture et lumineuse, si espiègle un instant, et si hantée et sérieuse celui d'après.

Il l'aimait, et il allait devoir la regarder mourir.

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Artémis, fils de Mau, maudit la Lune et son héritage.


	13. Interlude 33

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 3.3**_

__________

**Post Act 23**

(_Minako a forcé Rei à chanter devant des enfants malades sous le nom de Mars Reiko. Pour s'y préparer, Rei a dû faire confiance à Usagi. Cette confiance qu'elle a libérée a réveillé son véritable pouvoir.)_

__________

« Tu crois que tu peux simplement m'appeler et que je vais venir immédiatement à ta demande ? » interrogea Mars, avec une dose de contrariété et de colère dans la voix.

Il était tard, mais Minako avait été très occupée, et puis elle avait dû se remettre de son traitement à l'hôpital et n'avait eu aucune envie de se coucher. Elle sourit.

« Mais tu es là. »

Rei la fusilla du regard, et Minako dut s'empêcher de rire. Elle aimait leur relation étrange. Elle aimait le fait que Mars voulait toujours en apprendre plus sur elle, même si c'était dangereux. Elle aimait le fait que Mars se fichait d'avoir Minako Aino, Princesse Sailor Venus ou juste Minako devant elle. Aimait le caractère, la force, la gentillesse de Rei Hino.

Et plus que tout, elle adorait le challenge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Rei en balayant la ville d'un regard.

Minako lui avait donné rendez-vous sur un toit.

« Te féliciter pour ta performance ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as une très jolie voix, j'ai beaucoup aimé la chanson. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir faire du karaoké. »

Rei fronça les sourcils, l'examina de ce regard chaud et intelligent un moment. Minako resta tranquille.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Et comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »

Minako eut un petit rire, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment, Mars, » réprimanda t-elle. « Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai fait des recherches sur mes Senshi ? Que je ne sais pas tout de vous ? Et quant au téléphone, où crois-tu que Luna les a trouvés ? »

Rei eut l'air mécontente de ses propres questions, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester dans l'ombre. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à faire des choses comme ça ? Tu te mets en danger, et tu le sais, princesse. Et puis Sailor V, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

« Puisque vous n'étiez pas réveillées, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le travail. »

« Luna est arrivée bien après Artémis, non ? Pourquoi ? »

En réalité, Minako était bien incapable de lui répondre. Cela ne fit que l'ennuyer, et son visage se ferma, sa voix se fit plus dure.

« Artémis et moi avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Et souviens-toi à qui tu t'adresses. Si tu avais récupéré tes souvenirs, tu saurais déjà tout. »

« Mes souvenirs… Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient si importants. Je les aurais déjà dans ce cas, non ? »

Minako plissa les yeux.

« Ils sont _essentiels._ »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que nous étions amies. _

_Parce que… je suis la seule à savoir…_

_La guerre, la mort, la destruction…_

« Parce que tu es encore bien loin d'être digne de porter le titre de leader, Sailor Mars. »

Rei et elle se défièrent du regard un moment, et soudain, la miko fronça les sourcils, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Minako se tendit, en général, Rei était très intuitive.

« Comment… comment tu as fait pour me voir chanter ? Tu n'étais plus là et… Tu étais encore à l'hôpital ? Je croyais que ce n'était que quelques examens. »

_Trop _intuitive.

« Je suis touchée que tu apportes tant d'importance à mon emploi du temps, j'ignorais que tu étais fan à ce point. »

« Je ne suis pas fan ! »

« Et je suis venue spécialement pour toi, Mars Reiko. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon nom. »

« Moi, j'aime bien. »

« Je crois que tu abuses de ton autorité. »

Minako sourit.

« Va voir les tribunaux des plaintes à ce sujet, je suis sûre qu'il en reste quelques poussières sur la Lune. »

Rei resta un instant interdite. Minako adorait la surprendre, Rei avait un visage si expressif !

Mais Mars finit par reprendre le dessus.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester à l'écart et combattre seule. Ou alors, tu devrais disparaître complètement. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision. »

« Si je suis la leader de tes Senshi, je dois bien avoir mon mot à dire. »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas appris. »

« Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai déjà sauvée au moins deux fois, » rétorqua Rei avec un rictus. « Tes fans ont une grande dette. »

« Je l'inscrirai sur mon site internet. Je suis certaine que tu adoreras les voir débarquer au temple Hikawa. »

« … On t'a déjà dit que tu étais impossible ? »

Minako ne put empêcher l'immense sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage.

« Non. Mais merci. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel, mais il y avait bien une lueur amusée dans son regard. Minako sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« La mission est ce qu'il y a de plus important, Mars, » rappela Minako d'un ton plus sérieux. Autant à Rei, qu'à elle-même. « Plus important que toi, moi, nos vies. Elle est essentielle, elle est ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Rei secoua la tête, ennuyée, l'observant de ce regard grave et intense qu'elle avait parfois. Sa voix était douce, chaude, posée. Prudente et triste.

« Ma vie ne se résume pas seulement à cela. Mars n'est qu'une partie de moi, et pas le contraire. Même si je suis prête à me sacrifier pour mon devoir, ça n'a rien avoir avec la destinée. Mais c'est parce que je crois en ce que je fais, moi, Rei Hino. Tu ne peux pas tout résumer à une vie antérieure et à des devoirs, princesse. »

Quelque chose en Minako brûla de colère, et autre chose se brisa.

« C'est peut-être pour cela que tu ne parviens pas à te souvenir. Pour cela que tu n'es pas la gardienne que tu pourrais être. »

Mais Rei ne s'énerva pas à son tour. Elle resta calme, l'observa tranquillement, et Minako dut lutter pour ne pas détourner le regard.

« Peut-être, » murmura t-elle.

Minako soupira et tendit la main vers Rei, attrapa son mobile dans sa poche sans prévenir. Elle sourit quand Rei sursauta, puis elle ouvrit le téléphone et appuya rapidement sur les touches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Mes numéros. Je te les donne, pour que tu puisses me joindre s'il y a un problème. Je vais être très occupée ces prochaines semaines. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour ne pas les vendre sur internet. »

Elle sourit en sentant presque Rei lever les yeux au ciel, et lui rendit son mobile.

« Et on ne t'a jamais appris à demander, avant de fouiller dans les poches des gens comme ça ? » demanda Mars.

Minako lui sourit.

« Je suis une star et une princesse. Je fais ce que je veux et tout le monde est à mes pieds. »

« Tu rêves. »

L'idole sourit, se transforma et haussa les épaules en s'éloignant.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as couru ici immédiatement après mon appel ? Bye bye, Mars Reiko ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sauta du toit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle dormirait un peu mieux cette nuit.

_____


	14. Interlude 34

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 3.4**_

**__________**

**Post Act 26**

_(Les filles savent qu'Usagi est la véritable princesse, et que Vénus est le leader des Senshi.)_

__________

« Tu n'es pas la princesse. »

« C'est évident, » sourit Minako en s'adossant au banc.

Elle leva la tête et observa les feuilles brunes de l'arbre au-dessus d'elles danser et tanguer dans un doux bruit.

Elle sentait le regard de Mars sur elle.

« Tu as menti. »

« C'est évident. »

Rei soupira.

« Tu es notre leader. Et ne réponds pas que c'est évident. »

Minako sourit. Ses mains dans ses poches tremblaient. Elle était épuisée, mais heureusement, une de ses danseuses lui avait très bien appris à se maquiller. Les traits tirés et sa pâleur passaient inaperçus. Ce n'était pas le cas de sa perte de poids, lente mais réelle, que les journalistes remarquaient de plus en plus. Les rumeurs sur sa santé ne tarderaient pas à se faire plus nombreuses.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Quelques semaines, et pourtant elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer dans ce combat. La pression devenait plus forte, il ne fallait pas qu'elle échoue, trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Mais parfois, elle était si _fatiguée_…

« Pourquoi m'avoir tant entraînée, si tu es celle qui doit guider ? » demanda Rei avec frustration.

Minako ne bougea pas. Les arbres du temple étaient fascinants.

« N'ai-je pas eu raison ? Tu es devenue plus forte, plus réfléchie. Tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés. » Elle soupira. « Et si seulement tu étais capable de te souvenir, tu saurais que tu es mon second. Même si nous n'avons pas d'armées à diriger. »

« Ton second ? »

« Hum. Ce qui veut dire qu'en mon absence, ou si je suis dans l'incapacité de diriger, tu es celle à qui le rôle revient. »

Il y eut un silence.

Un long silence.

Minako vivait dans un monde de sons, de lumière, de bruits, de vie. Elle n'était jamais tranquille, et elle aimait ça. Le seul moment où tout était calme, c'était lorsqu'elle était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, ou la nuit quand elle pouvait dormir au lieu de courir sur les toits de la ville et combattre.

Le silence était quelque chose d'étrange pour elle.

Mais avec Rei, il semblait rassurant, naturel, aisé.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda soudain la douce voix de son amie, près d'elle.

Minako resta immobile. La lumière pâle du soleil jouait avec les couleurs rousses des feuilles. C'était presque magique.

« Non. »

« … Tu trembles. »

« Je vais bien. »

Une feuille se détacha, elle valsa dans les airs, sans rien ne pouvoir contrôler, valsa et tomba doucement, avant de s'écraser au sol, seule et fragile.

Morte.

« Je vais toujours bien, » murmura t-elle.

Le mensonge passa ses lèvres aisément.

_____


	15. Interlude 35

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino**

_**Interlude 3.5**_

__________

**Fin de l'Act 28**

_(Makoto vient d'apprendre que Minako est Sailor Venus. Ami vient d'être ramenée parmi elle, après avoir été possédée par le mal un moment et avoir été dans une autre dimension. Les Sailors viennent de gagner une bataille, et elles sont ravies de retrouver Ami.)_

**__________**

Minako quitta le studio le plus vite possible, malgré les protestations de son garde du corps. Elle savait exactement où se trouvaient les autres, comme toujours, sentait leurs lumières. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle arriva sur les lieux en un temps record, frustrée d'avoir été retenue par une autre obligation professionnelle. Heureusement que Mars en avait eu connaissance, même si ce n'était pas difficile de la trouver dans ces moments-là.

Plus le temps passait, et plus sa carrière interférait avec sa mission. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle adorait être une idole, avoir cette vie exceptionnelle, mais protéger sa princesse et la planète était plus important que tout.

Elle arriva dans le hall et ne mit qu'une seconde à prendre en compte ce qu'il se passait, fit apparaître sa chaîne de métal et d'énergie et intercepta une attaque de Kunzite, secrètement fière des progrès de ses Senshi et de sa princesse au combat.

Elle rejoignit les autres, donna ses ordres, ignorant le regard pesant de Kunzite sur elle. Il sentait sans doute Vénus en elle, mais elle n'était pas son amante. Son amante était morte depuis longtemps, et Kunzite ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine, elle le détruirait comme elle avait détruit tous ces Youma si elle en avait l'occasion.

En un rien de temps, la bataille fut terminée, Nephrite intervint, Kunzite et lui disparurent.

Minako observa la réunion entre Mercure et les autres, leur étreinte, sentit leur joie si pure éclater, leur soulagement, leur amitié, les liens qu'elle avait créés. Elle regarda les quatre amies rire et se féliciter, et elle sourit, elle aussi, échangea un regard avec Artémis, ravie de les voir aussi heureuses, aussi bien, aussi fortes.

Il ne leur restait que peu de temps, mais peut-être que ça suffirait. Bientôt, Sailor Vénus n'aurait plus rien à leur apprendre, et Minako s'en sentait soulagée. Elles devaient être capable d'accomplir leur devoir, seules, malgré l'absence de leurs souvenirs.

Elle les observa un moment, se nourrissant de leurs lumières, de ces soleils si chauds, si vibrants, si purs, _sacrés_. Différents, sans doute, du sien, marqué par les combats, les souvenirs, la solitude.

Au fond d'elle, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée que jamais elle ne ferait totalement partie de leur groupe, de leur famille. Elles avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, se comprenaient sans effort, partageaient tout, se faisaient confiance aveuglément.

Minako ignorait même ce que ça pouvait être.

Elle voulait garder cet instant dans sa mémoire, ces visages lumineux, ce bonheur éclatant, au cas où elle aurait un jour besoin de quelque chose pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'imprimer la manière dont leurs lumières la réchauffaient, la _rassuraient_.

Puis elle se détourna, Artémis sur l'épaule, et commença à partir, en silence, discrètement, sans un au revoir, sans un mot, comme presque toujours.

Elle était en train de quitter le hall quand la voix de Luna la rappela.

« Vénus, Artémis, vous ne restez pas ? »

Minako serra les dents, se tourna vers les filles et la gardienne qui l'observaient attentivement. Elle sourit.

« Non. Je suis attendue quelque part, et je dois vérifier si la ville est bien tranquille. »

« Je dois régler quelques détails moi-même, » confirma Artémis.

Avant que les filles ne puissent insister, Minako leur sourit, leur envoya un baiser et leur fit un rapide clin d'œil.

« On se voit plus tard ! Et bon retour, Mercure ! Bye bye ! »

Elle se détourna, passa la porte et disparut.

Elles avaient beau être ses sœurs d'armes, elles ne devaient pas devenir ses amies.

Mars était déjà bien trop proche d'elle, Minako ne pouvait risquer plus de dégâts.

Sa destinée n'était pas de rire à leurs côtés, de partager leur quotidien.

Elle devait rester seule. Et veiller sur elles.

_____


	16. Interlude 36

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino, Tsukino**

_**Interlude 3.6**_

**__________**

**Act 30**

_(Mio, nouvelle rivale de Minako dans le show-biz et ennemie des Senshi, a fait croire à Usagi que Minako viendrait donner un petit concert à son école dans le but de ternir la réputation de Minako, et celle d'Usagi.)_

__________

« Je te manquais déjà ? » sourit Minako en répondant à son mobile.

Elle avala une gorgée d'eau en se baladant dans les couloirs du studio où elle terminait d'enregistrer son troisième album.

« Je ne savais pas que les petits concerts de quartier étaient ton truc, » répondit la voix de Mars d'un ton neutre.

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Il paraît que tu donnes un concert ce soir sur le parking de l'école de Juuban, l'école des filles. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, et j'ai croisé Usagi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Vénus. »

Les yeux de Minako se plissèrent, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de colère.

« La princesse n'aurait pas mentionné Kuroki par hasard ? »

« Elle a bien dit qu'une fille avait servi de liaison. »

« Je m'en charge. »

Elle raccrocha et soupira, avant de se mettre en route. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse vite, elle n'avait que quelques heures devant elle, et ses musiciens étaient en congés.

Comment la princesse pouvait être aussi aveugle et naïve, bon sang ? Cette Mio Kuroki avait une aura si noire que s'en était étouffant.

Minako secoua la tête, persuadée qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais comment Usagi Tsukino pouvait également être la Princesse Sérénité.

Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de la protéger jusqu'à la mort.

Et puis Minako appréciait la personnalité d'Usagi, alors qu'elle avait détesté l'égoïsme et l'indifférence de Sérénité.

Peut-être que Mars avait raison. Peut-être que certains aspects du présent valaient mieux que le passé.

___________

**Act 35**

_(Minako, dans le but d'éloigner Usagi et Mamoru l'un de l'autre et de protéger la planète, s'associe avec Zoicite qui lui confie une boite à musique pouvant effacer tous les souvenirs de Mamoru de l'esprit d'Usagi. Elle l'utilise, mais au dernier moment, alors qu'Usagi chantonne un de ses tubes pour tenter de se concentrer et de garder les souvenirs de son amour, Minako réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire et lâche la boite, qui se brise. Alors Usagi court aider Mamoru dans un combat, et ils sont rapidement aidés par Vénus. A la fin, Vénus s'excuse auprès de la princesse, qui ne comprend pas, et lui confie deux places pour le concert de Minako Aino avant de partir. Usagi ne comprend pas comment Vénus peut les avoir eu et Mamoru, qui sait qui Minako est depuis ses jours en tant que Sailor V, s'en amuse. Usagi comprend enfin.)_

____________

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi dégoûtée.

De tout.

De sa vie, d'elle-même, de son rôle, de cette planète.

Elle avait été prête à effacer tout l'amour de l'esprit de sa princesse, tous ses souvenirs de Mamoru. De la laisser, seule et misérable, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le bien de cette planète ?

Qu'est-ce que Minako devait à la Terre, à part la douleur ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Elle était perdue, déchirée en deux. Triste et seule et coupable.

D'un côté, elle avait échoué dans son rôle de gardienne, n'avait pas été assez forte, assez détachée pour faire ce qui devait être fait. Endymion et la princesse étaient toujours ensemble, et leur amour était toujours maudit. Si le passé se répétait, tout serait perdu, et Minako serait responsable.

D'un autre côté, elle faisait une bien piètre idole et amie, une bien piètre humaine, à être capable de faire cela aussi lâchement, dans le dos d'une fille aussi gentille et lumineuse. Qui était-elle, pour décider ?

De quel droit ?

Comment tous ces gens pouvaient-ils l'aimer et l'admirer, alors qu'elle les avait laissés tomber ?

Elle se maudissait, à cet instant, maudissait les souvenirs de Vénus qui la faisaient sans arrêt douter de ses choix, maudissait ce fichu concert qu'elle allait devoir faire dans une heure, maudissait les migraines qui ne voulaient pas partir depuis le combat, maudissait ses tremblements, maudissait tout, tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle se leva, ferma les yeux face à la lumière. Bon sang, elle était épuisée.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû combattre, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez en forme pour cela.

Quand prendrait-elle les bonnes décisions ?

Son téléphone sonna, et un haut le cœur s'invita lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro.

C'était l'infirmière de sa mère.

Elle ne répondit pas, n'en avait pas la force à cet instant. Bonne, neutre ou mauvaise, la nouvelle pouvait attendre, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une demande pour qu'elle aille voir cette mère qui ne la reconnaissait plus.

Bientôt il fut l'heure de se changer. On l'équipa. Elle chercha en elle l'excitation qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut avant un concert, l'adrénaline, se nourrit de toutes les lumières qu'il y avait dans la salle, retrouva un peu d'énergie. La plupart des spectateurs seraient des enfants, et elle adorait cela.

Elle fut sur scène en un rien de temps, démarra la chanson, et alors même qu'elle continuait de danser et de chanter, alors même que le sourire ne quittait pas son visage, elle sentit son corps la trahir. La douleur se fit plus vive derrière sa tempe gauche, comme toujours, elle se propagea dans tout son être, sa vue devint floue. Elle lutta pour rester, pour continuer, sentait Endymion et Usagi dans la salle, lutta, mais ne réussit pas.

Elle ne s'entendit plus chanter, n'entendit plus rien, le monde bougea autour d'elle, son équilibre la trahit. Et alors que sa vision devenait noire, elle s'écroula sur la scène, face à tous ces gens, sentit ses danseuses et les membres de son staff la rejoindre, essayer de la réveiller.

Et juste avant de perdre totalement connaissance, une pensée cynique s'invita à elle.

Apparemment, on la punissait pour ses erreurs.

__________

**Act 36**

_(Minako est à l'hôpital. Elle avoue à Rei qu'il ne lui reste que quelques semaines à vivre, et qu'elle l'a toujours su.)_

__________

Parfois, Minako trouvait cela étrange, à quel point Rei et elle pouvaient être différentes.

Etrange et diablement amusant.

Elle savait que Rei lui en voulait, de le lui avoir caché. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se faisait pas opérer, pourquoi elle continuait à combattre, pourquoi, au fond, elle n'accordait aucune valeur à sa vie.

Minako ne pouvait le lui expliquer, et elle ne souhaitait pas que Rei comprenne.

Mais la douleur, l'injustice et la tristesse qu'elle avait senti envahir avec force la chaude lumière de Rei l'avaient touchée au plus profond d'elle. Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle réaction. Aucune de ses familles d'accueil, personne, depuis peut-être sa mère, mais Minako avait été trop jeune et son don trop peu développé pour qu'elle s'en souvienne clairement.

Malgré la situation, malgré sa fatigue et le fait qu'elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, seule, Minako sourit.

Rei avait été si expressive, si… adorable ! Passionnée, et bouleversée. Parfois, elle était si différente de la Princesse de Mars que Minako pouvait presque croire que les deux n'avaient rien avoir.

Peut-être était-ce vrai, en un sens.

La jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi heureuse de la réaction de son amie, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'enlever dans la tête qu'au fond, Rei l'aimait bien. Elle le savait bien sûr, comprenait que Rei avait du respect pour elle, de l'admiration même, parfois de l'affection.

Mais c'était différent de le supposer pour avoir senti quelques sentiments de temps à autres, et de le _savoir_, d'en être certaine avec autant de conviction.

Bien sûr, Mars allait être invivable à partir de maintenant. Elle allait sans aucun doute l'ennuyer pour qu'elle se fasse opérer, clamer haut et fort son incompréhension, s'opposer à elle à la moindre chance.

Mais Minako n'avait pu lui mentir, la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle était assise sur ce lit d'hôpital après s'être écroulée face à des centaines de personnes, qu'elle était face à elle, pâle et encore faible, encore un peu groggy par le traitement, et lui mentir.

Alors elle lui avait dit.

Elle l'avait dit, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'avait dit.

Artémis l'avait découvert seul, les sociaux en avaient informé ses familles d'accueil, les Herrgins en avaient parlé à son manager.

Mars Reiko était la première à l'entendre de sa bouche à elle, Minako Aino. La seule à laquelle Minako comptait le dire, la seule à laquelle elle avait vraiment eu envie de le dire.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle mourait, qu'elle disparaîtrait d'ici quelques semaines.

Rei l'avait regardée avec ses yeux sombres embués de larmes et d'émotions, avec sa lumière ternie de douleur et de tristesse et de sympathie et de peine et…

Elle ne devrait pas se sentir heureuse.

Et pourtant.

_____


	17. Interlude 37

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Artémis, Hino**

_**Interlude 3.7**_

* * *

**Post Act 37**

_(Rei sait depuis un moment que Minako est mourante.)_

* * *

« Non, je crois qu'on ne doit pas les mélanger, » contredit Minako en reprenant le bol.

Artémis secoua la tête, avala le bonbon qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Ca ne change rien si on les mélange, Mina. »

« Moi je crois que si. »

« Tu détestes juste le mélange parce qu'ils ne seront plus rangés par style. Maniaque. »

« Eh ! Boule de poils ! »

Elle sourit, ouvrit le dernier paquet de friandises et le versa dans un autre bol, avant d'apporter le tout sur la table basse.

« Mets le premier DVD pour plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête, s'exécutant joyeusement.

C'était une de leurs nuits tranquilles. Nuit DVD et friandises, tous les deux. De temps à autres, Minako se rendait compte qu'à force de travailler, elle avait encore manqué tout un tas de sorties de films ou même d'albums. Alors elle demandait que Sugao lui retire de l'argent, elle les achetait tous et dès qu'elle pouvait avoir une soirée de libre, boulot et combats confondus, Artémis et elle se faisaient des soirées rattrapages.

Celle-ci était spéciale. C'était la première en bien des mois, et en plus, la télé retransmettait la finale de volley-ball féminin. Minako manquait le moins de matchs possibles, surtout depuis qu'elle n'était plus autorisée à jouer. Pour préserver sa santé, ses médecins avaient demandé de réduire tout effort physique non nécessaire. Entre la danse, le chant, les tournages et les combats, Minako avait bien dû admettre que continuer à faire du jogging et à jouer au volley aurait été irresponsable. Et puis Artémis supposait que jouer au volley-ball seul n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Minako amena les boissons, prit ses médicaments et s'affala sur le canapé, soupirant bruyamment, avant d'avoir un petit rire.

« Désolée, ce n'était pas très élégant. »

« Je suis sûr que la cour royale vénusienne aurait apprécié. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête, alluma la télé sur la chaîne des sports et se prit immédiatement dans l'action du match. Artémis en avait rapidement appris les règles en vivant ainsi avec Minako et en partageant sa passion. Il aimait lui aussi beaucoup regarder les matchs, mais surtout parce qu'ils semblaient rendre à Minako une partie de son enfance, la libérer du poids des devoirs et des responsabilités.

« Non ! Mais, bon sang, elle pouvait smasher aisément là ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ! Argh ! C'est exaspérant ! Mais contrôle ton équipe, pour l'amour de Vénus ! »

Artémis secoua la tête et se coucha vers elle, mais pas contre elle. Il avait appris très tôt que les humains avaient tendance à s'agiter lorsqu'ils regardaient du sport à la télé, et Minako ne faisait pas exception. Il continua à grignoter en paix, il savait que tôt ou tard, Minako réaliserait qu'il mangeait trop de friandises, elle s'inquièterait de sa santé et rangerait le tout là où il ne pourrait plus rien atteindre.

Minako Aino était abominablement protectrice, quand elle s'y mettait.

« Et elle appelle ça une manchette ? Et dire que ces femmes sont des pros… »

« Je crois que tu les sous-estimes. »

« A ce rythme là, elles vont perdre avant même la mi-temps. »

« Tu es trop dure, Mina. Et puis tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi exigeant que toi, ni aussi doué. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, posa un regard empli de doute sur lui.

« Quels compliments, Artémis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Les chocolats, » répondit-il, penaud.

Elle rit et les lui donna, avant de le caresser affectueusement.

« Tu pourrais être un humain, tu sais. A force de penser à ton estomac comme ça. »

« Concentre-toi plutôt sur le match et laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux. »

« Fais attention où je te fais dormir sur le canapé. »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que d'avoir à supporter tes mouvements. »

« Oh ! Tu veux que je répète à Luna les choses importantes que tu dis en dormant ? »

Il se figea.

« Q…Quoi ? Quelles choses ? »

Elle resta de marbre un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mina ! »

« Quoi ? C'était trop drôle, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

« Parfois tu es pire qu'un enfant de trois ans, » soupira t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Ouh, je connais cette stratégie ! » remarqua Minako, à présent totalement revenue au volley-ball.

Il soupira, s'installa plus confortablement, tranquille, observa Minako bien plus que l'écran. L'excitation du match lui rendait toute sa jeunesse. Artémis se surprenait à oublier parfois à quel point elle était jeune, à quel point elle ignorait tout de la vraie vie, celle qui comptait.

Minako était horriblement douée pour le faire oublier aux gens, et ce quelque chose de vénusien en elle lui servait amplement à accentuer cette illusion, à charmer, à distraire, à contrôler.

Mais ce soir, elle était redevenue une ado, normale, libre, enthousiaste.

Et il avait bien conscience que c'était peut-être bien leur dernière soirée ainsi, la dernière fois que Minako pouvait réellement vivre.

Avant la fin.

* * *

Rei ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à le faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle dormait mal depuis des jours, que ses méditations la troublaient, et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir Vénus de la tête.

Ce fut donc pourquoi elle prit un taxi pour se diriger vers l'autre bout de la ville, et pourquoi elle frappa à la porte de la suite luxueuse d'une des stars les plus connues du moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit prudemment. Minako l'observa, surprise, et Rei fut certaine de voir un croissant ambré dans sa main avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un petit flash orangé.

« Mars ? » interrogea l'idole. « Youma ? »

« Non. »

« La princesse ? »

« Elle s'appelle Usagi, » soupira Rei, légèrement exaspérée.

Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Si elle va bien, si tout va bien, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Apparemment j'en ai le droit, puisque j'ai pu passer la sécurité en bas. »

« Oui, ton nom est sur ma liste, mais… » Elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur, puis soudain attrapa le bras de Rei et l'entraîna dans sa suite d'hôtel. « Dépêche, Reiko, je veux pas manquer la fin ! »

Stupéfaite, Rei l'observa sauter par-dessus le canapé pour atterrir assise dessus, immédiatement plongée dans un match de volley-ball féminin. Haussant un sourcil, elle observa cette fille qu'elle avait presque toujours connu détachée et fière, se passionner pour une rencontre sportive se passant à des milliers de kilomètres de là, une table couverte de ces friandises qu'Usagi adorait devant elle.

Elle remarqua les deux tubes de médicaments, au milieu des friandises. Sur le bureau, contre le mur de droite, il y avait une carte de la ville, des points rouges et des cercles noirs dessinés dessus indiquaient sans doute apparitions de Youma et troubles surnaturels. Le synthé reposait sur la table du salon, un cahier de partitions, un poste de musique et quelques albums posés autour, bien droits, bien ordonnés.

Rei réalisa qu'ici, dans le plus grand secret, dans la plus grande discrétion, trois mondes totalement opposés se rejoignaient. Celui de la gardienne, celui de l'idole, et celui de la jeune fille normale et malade.

C'était fascinant, en un sens, de se dire qu'au fond, malgré tous ses masques, Minako Aino n'était pas si différente de Makoto, d'Ami, d'Usagi ou d'elle.

Qu'elle avait une vie, un quotidien, des habitudes, des manies.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, Mar – Oh ! Eh ! Faute ! »

Rei sourit avec amusement, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et salua Artémis, qui l'observait tranquillement.

« Sers-toi, si tu as faim. »

« Oui, avant qu'il mange tout. »

« Mina ! »

« Quoi ? _Oh !_ Mais faute ! Mais ils l'ont trouvé où, cet idiot d'arbitre ! Il est plus idiot qu'un fantassin neptunien ! »

« Sailor Neptune serait ravie d'entendre ça. »

« Elle est morte depuis longtemps, et l'armée de la planète des arts n'a jamais été connue pour ses exploits. »

« Parce que celle de la planète de l'esthétisme et de l'amour était mieux ? »

Minako le fusilla du regard.

« Notre garde royale valait les plus grands guerriers de Mars. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Ils étaient peu nombreux. »

Elle retira le bol de chocolats du canapé et le posa à l'autre bout de la table basse.

« Eh ! » protesta son gardien.

« Ca t'apprendra à oublier le respect. Comme si Mau valait mieux. »

« _Ma_ planète n'était pas belliqueuse. »

« La mienne non plus. »

« C'est ça. Et votre rivalité avec –»

« _Putain,_ _mais siffle-les, ces fautes _! »

« Vénus, langage ! » s'offusqua Artémis. « Parler anglais ne te dispense pas d'être correcte ! »

Elle lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

« D'après mes souvenirs, tu ne te gênes pas quand tu parles le Lunaire Commun. »

« Tu es exaspérante, et je ne suis pas grossier. »

« Si, et tu m'adores. Et rappelle-toi qui paie toutes les friandises. »

« Tes fans ? »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Exactement. Mais je travaille dur pour ça. Non, mais non ! Il fallait smasher ! Mais où leur capitaine a appris le volley, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Je vois que tu aimes le volley-ball, » remarqua Rei, amusement et moquerie dans le ton.

Minako se calma instantanément, se souvint qu'elle n'était plus seule avec son gardien. Elle garda autant de dignité que possible.

« Pas toi ? »

« Si, mais pas plus que tous les autres sports. »

« Tu préfères le Kyudo. »

« Je vois que tu continues à espionner. »

« Autant que tu continues à me suivre partout et à retracer mon emploi du temps. »

« Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu ne t'obstinais pas à garder tes secrets et à te mettre en danger. »

« Je suis touchée que tu accordes tant d'importance à ma vie, mais tu n'as qu'à aller voir mon site, mes intérêts y sont listés, et la musique et le volley-ball sont en tête. »

« Comme si j'allais faire confiance à ce site, avec tes habitudes mensongères. »

« Ouch, » sourit Minako, les yeux rivés vers la télé.

Le match se terminait, et malgré les erreurs, les anglaises avaient gagné contre les allemandes. Elle voulut crier sa joie, mais se retint à temps. Elle se contenta d'un sourire.

Rei l'observait du coin de l'œil, amusée. Elle sentait le contrôle que Minako exerçait sur elle-même, et elle trouvait son expression adorable.

« Tu joues ? » demanda t-elle plus doucement, aucunement venue ici pour démarrer une autre de leur joute verbale, un autre défi.

« J'ai joué. A l'école. Depuis toute petite. J'ai… dû arrêter, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps. »

« Tu es douée ? »

Minako tourna la tête vers elle, haussa un sourcil, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

« Je suis la meilleure. J'ai fait gagné mon équipe aux championnats inter-écoles quand j'étais à Londres. »

« Tu as grandi en Angleterre ? »

« … En partie. »

Elle se leva quand elle comprit que Rei avait consciemment mené la discussion sur un terrain personnel. Rei la laissa faire, elle avait su que Minako se fermerait, qu'elle détestait parler d'elle, de son passé. Elle l'avait très tôt appris, car peu importe leur rivalité joueuse et leurs désaccords, elles étaient amies.

« Avec Artémis, on allait se faire une soirée DVD, pour rattraper notre retard cinématographique. »

Rei jeta un coup d'œil à la boite que Minako agitait.

« Je l'ai déjà vu. Il est bien. »

« Tu vas souvent au cinéma ? »

« Quelques fois. Mako est fan. On fait des soirées DVD aussi, à son appartement. »

« …Oh. »

L'expression sur son visage était presque vulnérable, et Rei haïssait voir cela. Elle se demandait si Minako savait à quel point elle était parfois transparente.

Elle savait que Minako n'était pas faite pour rester seule, qu'elle méritait d'être entourée, réellement entourée, mais elle ne savait comment passer les barrières de l'autre fille sans la blesser, sans les disputes et les défis, ne savait comment faire tomber ses masques sans la provoquer. Elle avait encore tant à apprendre de cette fille, et elle avait si peu de temps.

Minako revint s'asseoir près d'elle, le film commença. Rei découvrit très vite que l'idole ne savait pas rester silencieuse devant un film, Artémis et elle ne cessèrent de commenter chacune des scènes. Elle se prêta aisément au jeu, surprise de découvrir la profonde complicité que Vénus et son gardien partageaient, qui allait au-delà même de l'amitié entre Luna et Usagi. Ils étaient… une famille. Le seul véritable ami qu'ils avaient était l'autre.

Elle fut aussi surprise d'en découvrir plus sur la personnalité de Minako en un film qu'en plusieurs semaines de jeux de cache-cache et de rivalité. Minako était espiègle, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais su que son humour était aussi prononcé, que son rire était aussi contagieux, que son sourire pouvait illuminer son visage et presque chasser les ombres dans ses yeux, à défaut de celles dans son aura. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué non plus que Minako pouvait paraître si petite et fragile, si jeune, alors qu'au combat, elle se montrait impressionnante, presque effrayante, puissante et apparemment indestructible.

Le film était presque terminé, Rei somnolait. Mais elle s'aperçut soudain que le silence durait depuis un certain temps, alors elle tourna la tête vers sa droite. Minako observait l'écran, sans apparemment le voir. Elle semblait tendue, et bientôt, Rei s'aperçut que le comportement de son leader était contagieux, et elle se sentit nerveuse, elle aussi. Artémis dormait, ronflant doucement contre sa charge.

« Vénus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vénus ? »

Minako ne répondit pas. Inquiète, Rei s'approcha d'elle, voulut poser une main sur son bras mais l'autre fille sursauta et se leva brusquement, surprenant Rei.

« Eh ! Ca va ? » demanda t-elle.

« …Oui, oui. Tu m'as juste… surprise, c'est tout. »

Rei se leva, l'observa dans la pénombre. Elle avait toujours l'air soucieux, son regard attiré par la pleine lune à l'extérieur.

« Vénus ? »

« Tu… ne sens pas ? » murmura t-elle, la voix emplie de tension.

Alerte, Rei secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Minako se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre, sortit sur le balcon. Elle observa la ville plongée dans la nuit un long moment. Rei la laissa faire, sentait son aura s'intensifier, sut que Vénus utilisait ses propres dons pour faire elle ne savait quoi. Elle se rendit compte que si elle savait tout des dons innés de ses amies ainsi que de leurs pouvoirs de Senshi, elle ignorait en revanche tout ou presque de ceux de l'idole.

Au bout d'un instant, alors que le regard de Minako était accroché à la Lune, Rei sortit et s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Elle ne savait pas ce que Vénus voyait, ou se dont elle se souvenait, fascinée par le satellite lumineux qui était tant lié à elles sans vraiment l'être.

« Vénus ? » murmura t-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose… » dit doucement Minako, sa voix emplie de prudence, de pouvoir.

« Quoi ? Je ne sens rien. »

« … Je ne sais pas… »

Si ça avait été un Youma, le sixième sens de Rei l'aurait sans doute capté. Mais elle ignorait sur quoi se centraient les dons de Minako. Mars était liée au feu depuis sa naissance, habitée d'un sixième sens porté sur la précognition, les auras et le surnaturel. Le QI d'Ami était aidé d'une mémoire sans faille, impossible pour le commun des mortels, d'une immense capacité d'analyse, et l'eau sous toutes ses formes semblaient l'appeler depuis toujours. Makoto voyait la Nature comme personne d'autre, elle était liée aux végétaux, les comprenait, pouvait les nourrir en énergie ou être nourrie par eux, pouvait comprendre les murmures des arbres et sentir le moindre changement dans l'atmosphère, dans la météo. Usagi semblait comme en phase avec tout ce qui était vivant, plantes, animaux, insectes, terre, humains, et sa gentillesse et son altruisme sans faille étaient des dons en eux-mêmes.

Quels étaient ceux de Vénus ? Impossible qu'elle n'en ait développé aucun. Toutes avaient reçu au moins un don inné, boosté par leurs pouvoirs de Senshi. Mais sur quoi pouvait-il bien se centrer ? Ses éléments étaient en soi déjà bien difficile à cerner. Métal, ok, Rei comprenait. Mais la lumière, la beauté, l'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle être une guerrière aussi puissante avec des éléments aussi abstraits ?

« C'est… » Minako chercha ses mots, le regard toujours attiré par la Lune. « C'est… Je ne sais pas… »

« Une menace ? »

« …Non. Peut-être pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment. Rei s'approcha un peu plus, observa la Lune, elle aussi. Se demanda comment elle était apparue au peuple d'Endymion, du temps où un palais s'y dressait.

« Comment c'était ? » demanda t-elle doucement, surprise de sentir tant de curiosité en elle quant à ce sujet qui ne lui avait autrefois inspiré que de la colère.

Minako baissa la tête vers elle, enfin. Son visage était fermé, son regard étrangement doux malgré la frustration que Rei pouvait y lire.

Rien ne transparut dans sa voix douce, murmurée, mises à part une profonde lassitude et une terrible résignation.

« Tu ne te souviendras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rei ne sut que lui répondre, dut détourner les yeux, le cœur empli d'une culpabilité qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ressentir.

« Aucun de vous ne se souviendra jamais. »

Minako releva le regard vers la Lune, et puis soudain, elle sourit.

« Mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas censés vous souvenir de ça. Que vous êtes juste censés l'imaginer. L'imagination ne sera jamais aussi terrible que la vérité. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en souviendrais, toi ? » murmura Rei.

Son leader l'observa, calmement, presque paisiblement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Parce que je dois vous guider. Ou tout simplement parce que quand nous avons reçu nos pouvoirs, les souvenirs de nos incarnations passées ont été enfouis dans notre inconscient. Ils étaient peut-être bien seulement destinés à nous montrer comment nous servir de nos dons, comment combattre. Seulement, les miens ne sont pas restés au fond de mon esprit. »

« A cause de… de la tumeur, » comprit Rei, la gorge serrée.

« C'est aussi ce que pense Artémis. » Elle sourit, soudain amusée, l'expression hantée dans ses yeux brusquement chassée, comme ça, en une seconde. Rei l'observa, confuse. Le sourire de Minako s'agrandit. « Tu as encore cette drôle d'expression. On dirait un bébé quand tu fais ça, c'est adorable. Tu l'es toujours, mais ça c'est vraiment mignon. »

Venait-elle juste de dire qu'elle était adorable ?

Rei avait vite compris que Vénus aimait flirter, ici et là. En général, Rei faisait comme si elle ne le remarquait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi directe avant.

Et flirter au beau milieu d'une discussion aussi grave était totalement absurde. C'était… c'était du Vénus tout craché.

Le petit rire de Minako la ramena à la réalité, et à son plus grand désarroi, Rei sentit ses joues se colorer. Seule Minako pouvait lui faire ce double effet, la frustration mêlée à l'affection, et peut-être qu'au fond, Rei aimait tout simplement la présence de la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais arrêter ? » demanda Rei, ennuyée par les rires de Minako qui commençaient sérieusement à être contagieux.

Mais Vénus se calma, son expression plus douce, son regard bien plus perçant.

« Tu es vraiment compliquée, Mars Reiko. C'est seulement maintenant que tu te poses des questions sur le passé, alors que tout semble indiquer le présent et l'avenir. »

Rei soupira.

« Je ne suis pas la plus compliquée des deux. Et quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Peut-être que j'aime bien t'appeler par un nom que moi seule utilise. Tu ne te souviens vraiment rien du Silver Millenium ? »

« Rien. Ou presque. Des images, des impressions, des savoirs. Rien d'essentiel. Sauf… »

« Quoi ? »

« … toi. Tout ce que je vois quand je médite, c'est toi. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ? Ca avait presque l'air d'une confession.

Minako semblait aussi surprise qu'elle, elle s'était figée, l'observait attentivement avec cette pointe de méfiance et d'espoir qui n'apparaissait que lorsque Rei montrait son affection pour elle ou insinuait l'importance qu'elle avait pour elle – elle l'avait remarqué.

Mais Vénus se reprit bien vite, elle sourit, amusée, et se balança un coup sur ses pieds.

« Les Princesses de Mars et de Vénus avaient beaucoup de respect l'une pour l'autre, malgré le dédain ancestral présent entre leurs deux peuples. Durant leur service sur la Lune, elles ont développé une profonde amitié. Elles travaillaient très bien ensemble, s'entraînaient ensemble. Mars ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle était prêtresse, dévouée à son devoir envers sa planète et la Lune. Vénus était l'opposé, tout aussi dévouée, mais ouverte et extravertie comme toute bonne Vénusienne. Et avant que tu te fasses des idées, elles n'étaient en rien amantes. »

« Ca me serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! » protesta Rei.

Minako sourit innocemment.

« Ah ? Autant pour moi. Tu aurais bien été la seule. De toute façon, Mars avait fait plus ou moins vœu de chasteté. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Vénus, parce que crois-moi, elle était très _active_. »

« Merci, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, » coupa rapidement Rei.

Son amie haussa un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant. Parce que… » Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement embarrassée. « Tu sais, j'avais treize ans, et sérieusement, quand les souvenirs sont apparus… Ben, tu vois, ce n'était pas évident. »

Rei éclata de rire face à son expression candide et gênée, face à son amusement un peu espiègle.

« J'imagine. »

Minako sourit.

« Mon éducation sexuelle s'est faite presque entièrement ainsi. Les Vénusiens étaient connus pour leur amour de l'amour, et leur princesse ne faisait pas exception. Bien sûr, » elle baissa la voix, en signe de confidence, « Artémis ne sait pas pour les films X que j'ai dans la tête. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais réalisé que lorsque j'ai reçu les souvenirs de Vénus, il n'y avait pas de censure et de contrôle pour la protection des mineurs, sexe et violence étant inclus. »

« J'imagine la tête d'Artémis, » rit Rei. « Tu devrais lui dire. »

« Reiko ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça ! Il s'étranglerait et ferait une syncope. » Il y eut un silence, et puis Minako perdit son sourire, son regard s'assombrit. « Mars et Vénus… Elles sont mortes à quelques secondes d'intervalle l'une de l'autre. »

« Si tu le sais… »

« C'est parce que je suis morte juste après toi. Je t'ai vue mourir. Je vous ai toutes vues mourir. Je ne laisserai pas ça de nouveau arriver. »

Il y avait un feu dans les yeux de Minako, quelque chose de dangereux, de presque effrayant. De la douleur aussi, de la peur. Rei voulut la rassurer, peut-être chasser les horribles souvenirs au loin, alors elle prit sa main, la serra.

« C'est la première fois. »

Apparemment perturbée par le contact, Minako fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois que tu dissocies Vénus de toi, même si ça n'a pas duré. »

« …Oh… »

« Tu devrais apprendre à le faire, parce qu'elle n'est pas toi, et que tu n'es pas elle, pas vraiment. »

Minako l'observa étrangement. Elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et Rei dut lutter pour ne pas s'approcher plus près encore.

« Elles haïssaient être sur la Lune, tu sais, » murmura Minako soudain, un murmure tremblant, une confidence emplie de crainte.

Rei se demanda ce qui l'effrayait tant. La vérité ? Que les autorités lunaires l'entendent ? Ce n'était pas Minako qui avait honte de ce fait, mais Vénus, Rei le savait. Et ça la peinait de comprendre à quel point cette fille si lumineuse s'était perdue en chemin.

« Elles détestaient la princesse, » continua Minako sur le même ton, « elle n'était pas comme Usagi, tu vois. Et elles, elles étaient princesses aussi. Leurs mondes se mouraient, comme leurs peuples, comme leurs familles. Mais les serments ancestraux étaient de rigueur, et elles ont dû aller accomplir leur devoir sur la Lune, utiliser leurs dons au combat et ceux accordés par les planètes mourantes qu'elles aimaient tant pour protéger la future dirigeante de l'Empire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, pourtant. Plus rien, tout partait en morceaux. Elles ont vu leurs mondes, tous les leurs, mourir, être détruits. Elles n'ont rien pu faire. Elles se sont battues, ont tué, ont été trahies, et elles sont mortes dans la violence, comme des gardes du corps et des généraux plutôt que comme les élues sacrées qu'elles étaient réellement. Et Vénus… dans ses derniers instants, elle… Elle était fière de mourir en se battant, de mourir pour l'Alliance, mais… à cet instant… elle a haï, Reiko. Elle les a haïs. »

« Ce n'était pas toi, et elle était en droit de ressentir ça, elle est morte pour ces mondes, » rassura prudemment Rei, ne sachant comment faire face à ces soudaines confessions.

« Tu ne comprends pas… je ne suis pas censée haïr. Ce n'est pas censé être dans ma nature. »

« Tu n'es pas censée faire quoi que ce soit ou être quoi que ce soit. Tu dois être toi-même. Tu dois faire tes choix. Tes choix, à toi. »

« Mais n'ont-ils pas déjà été faits ? » demanda Minako, soudain plus elle-même. « N'ont-ils pas déjà été faits pour nous tous ? »

Rei serra les dents, détourna le regard, serra la main de Minako qu'elle tenait toujours. Puis finalement, elle prit Minako dans ses bras, rapidement, avant de la lâcher sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

« Il y a quelques choix qui nous appartiennent. Tu verras. »

Avec un dernier regard noir vers la Lune, Rei quitta le balcon, puis la suite.

Elle emporta avec elle l'odeur enivrante des cheveux de Minako, la sensation de son corps contre le sien, son visage illuminé par la Lune, son regard pour une fois si sincère, le son de son rire.

Elle se promit de tout faire pour la décider à se faire opérer. De tout faire pour lui montrer.

Parce que Rei n'était pas prête à la perdre, pas alors qu'elle pensait enfin comprendre pourquoi cette fille l'obsédait tant depuis des mois.

Son cœur s'emballa, et cette fois-ci, elle accepta le sentiment de besoin, de désir, d'admiration, de frustration, d'affection, de terreur qui l'envahit lorsque l'image de Minako passa dans son esprit.

Elle était amoureuse, et même si elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien comment, quand ou pourquoi, elle était au moins certaine d'une chose.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Minako devrait apprendre à se battre contre la vie, et la mort, parce que Rei n'abandonnerait pas.

Jamais.


	18. Interlude 38

_« Qui nous donna des yeux pour voir les astres sans nous donner des bras pour les atteindre ? »_

- Florbela Espanca (Sonnet)

**

* * *

**

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Kino, Hino**

_**Interlude 3.8**_

* * *

**Actes 45, 46, 47**

* * *

Elle en avait marre.

Vraiment.

Etait-elle sur la mauvaise voie ?

Qu'y avait-il de mal à consacrer sa vie à la planète, à son devoir ?

Qu'y avait-il de mal en elle ?

Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus se transformer. Elle avait toujours ses dons, pourtant. Elle supposait que son corps était à présent trop faible pour supporter l'afflux de pouvoir, alors un système d'autoprotection l'empêchait de réussir sa métamorphose.

Elle avait voulu se battre jusqu'à la fin. Et peut-être, avec de la chance, mourir au combat plutôt que sur un lit d'hôpital.

Elle était là, dans une chambre d'hôtel, observait Jupiter lentement guérir et se remettre de ses blessures, de ses actions de la veille et au fond, elle commençait à comprendre l'absurdité de la situation, cette folie que Mars avait si souvent sous-entendu.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Makoto ? Elle aurait pu mourir ! Minako s'était rarement sentie aussi inutile dans toute sa vie qu'au moment où elle avait compris ce que Makoto avait dans la tête. Incapable d'intervenir, elle avait dû regarder les choses se faire. A cause d'elle, à cause de ses _mots_, à cause de sa détermination, Jupiter avait bien failli se sacrifier.

Jupiter ne devait _pas_ se sacrifier.

Jupiter et Minako étaient deux cas différents.

Makoto avait encore tant de choses à voir, à faire, à découvrir. Elle ne devait pas mourir ainsi. Ce n'était pas sa place.

« Motoki… » murmura la jeune fille endormie soudain, bougeant faiblement.

Minako sourit, haussa un sourcil. La Senshi de l'amour en elle se réveilla un instant, avant qu'elle se souvienne que jouer les cupidons était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle devait penser en ce moment.

Elle ne pouvait plus combattre. Elle ne serait plus qu'un poids pour ses Senshi et sa princesse à partir de maintenant.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle ?

C'était ironique, en un sens, et Minako commençait à haïr l'ironie.

Elle se sentait comme une enfant, punie, mise au coin, trahie.

Une enfant perdue, qui ne comprenait pas, seule et confuse.

Elle se battait depuis plus longtemps, était consacrée à sa mission, était le leader, et elle était la seule dont le potentiel ne s'était pas totalement réveillé, malgré tous ses efforts, malgré tous ses entraînements.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Et en un sens, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle était morte avant l'heure.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, vulnérable et inutile.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

* * *

Elle courut dans le hall, sentait la douleur et l'impuissance de ses Senshi. Les mots d'Artémis résonnaient dans sa tête, les voix de deux enfants qui chantaient _C'est la vie_ également.

Quelque chose de chaud, endormi tout ce temps en elle, commençait à la réchauffer, la galvanisait. Elle qui s'était sentie si éreintée ces derniers jours, si faible, avait soudain l'impression de revivre.

Elle vit le Youma, prêt à frapper, freina rapidement, ses talons hauts glissant légèrement sur le sol.

« Arrête ! » ordonna t-elle, ignorant les regards des filles sur elle.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une aura dorée et chaude commençait à l'entourer, alors que la lumière, le soleil qu'elle sentait en tout le monde depuis sa naissance commençait à apparaître. _Sa_ lumière, _son_ soleil.

Chaud, lumineux, plus intense, plus pur et plus empli d'amour que tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors cru.

Elle comprenait, à présent.

Oui, elle _comprenait._

_« Vénus Power, Make Up ! »_

Elle sentit le pouvoir affluer en elle, l'amour envahir son esprit, la lumière se plier à ses désirs, sentit la présence de chaque centimètre de métal aux alentours. Elle sentit tous les soleils des gens présents dans le secteur, toutes ces personnes qu'elle devait protéger, elle sentit les émotions de ses Senshi. Elle sentit l'atmosphère vibrer sous son aura, sous son pouvoir.

Elle était Minako Aino. Et elle comptait pour des gens. Pour Artémis. Pour Kazuki. Peut-être encore pour sa mère, dans un recoin de son esprit, de son cœur. Pour Sugao aussi, sans doute. Et pour Rei, elle espérait, pour Usagi, pour Makoto, pour Ami – ces quatre filles qu'elle voulait davantage connaître.

Et même si elle mourait demain, elle ne serait pas simplement effacée, oubliée. Elle laisserait sa musique derrière elle, ces chansons qui comportaient chacune un peu d'elle. Elle laisserait ses accomplissements de guerrière et de gardienne, même si tous ignoraient que Sailor V, Sailor Venus et elle ne faisaient qu'une.

Elle ne disparaîtrait pas, on se souviendrait d'elle, et des gens pleureraient son absence.

Elle était _Minako Sunny Aino_, et elle vivait, elle existait.

Et Minako Aino allait montrer à ses Senshi et à ce Youma comment les pros se battaient.

* * *

« Bon, j'ai pris une décision, » annonça Minako, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Rei, d'Ami et de Makoto. « Même si les chances sont proches de zéro, je vais essayer. »

Elle sentit leur joie, leur soulagement, aperçut leurs sourires. Elle fut presque embarrassée de sentir toutes ces émotions à son égard. Alors elle se tourna vers Rei, près d'elle.

« Une chose : ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dit de le faire. C'est parce que je l'ai décidé en tant que Minako Aino. »

Rei sourit, Minako sentit son amusement, son bonheur.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas honnête, » remarqua Mars.

Minako ne lui répondit pas.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Envers personne, sauf peut-être Artémis, jusqu'à un certain point.

Mais une chose était sûre.

Elle voulait apprendre.

* * *

« Bon, alors, on y va ? »

« Oui, oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatiente. »

« J'ai un emploi du temps chargé ! »

« Je suis ravie que tu nous fasses grâce de ta présence, ô petite star de la chanson. »

Minako fronça les sourcils, l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« Ca semblait très péjoratif, ça. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Rei ne cachait rien de ce qu'elle en pensait, alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés en direction du Crown.

« Tu le prends comme tu veux. »

Elles passèrent devant un magasin de musique, un poster annonçait la sortie du troisième album de Minako, prévue dans quelques jours. Rei se stoppa, l'observa, et Minako savait déjà qu'elle allait avoir droit à une remarque.

« Eh, tu trouves pas qu'elle a l'air anorexique, cette fille ? » lança Rei d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Minako écarquilla les yeux, outrée, et voulut frapper Rei mais son amie l'évita, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh ! » s'insurgea l'idole, « Surveille tes paroles ! »

Elle examina le poster d'elle-même, songea à ce qu'une Minako de huit ans aurait dit en voyant cette affiche, ce succès, puis haussa les épaules.

« A mon avis, la photo est retouchée. Si ça se trouve, elle est boulimique. Et puis c'est bien connu que toutes les stars sont sous un tas de régimes mais vivent dans les excès. Avec tout l'argent qu'elle a, cette fille, elle devrait se payer une désintox. T'as vu son regard ? A tous les coups elle se drogue. »

Rei retint difficilement son rire.

« Elle a le regard vacant. Je suis sûre qu'en réalité, elle est idiote. Les journaux doivent avoir raison, elle doit être folle. Tu sais qu'elle parle à son chat ? »

« Non mais vraiment, le succès doit lui avoir fait tourner la tête. Ces enfants stars ! Je parie qu'elle n'a en réalité jamais écrit une seule de ses chansons ! »

Rei allait répliquer, amusée, mais une voix outrée retentit derrière elle. Elles se retournèrent, Minako prenant bien soin de ne pas lever la tête et de se cacher derrière sa casquette, pour se retrouver face à un groupe de jeunes.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui, vous deux ? » demanda un garçon d'environ seize ans, l'air en colère. « Insultez une fille que vous ne connaissez même pas, comme ça ! »

« Minako écrit toutes ses chansons, tout le monde le sait ! » compléta son ami.

« Et elle n'est en rien anorexique ou boulimique ! Vous n'avez pas honte de dire des méchancetés comme ça ?! »

« Vraiment, les gens comme vous, on devrait les – »

« Désolées ! » lança Minako, attrapant le bras d'une Rei stupéfaite pour la tirer rapidement vers une rue adjacente.

Elle entendit les insultes lancées dans leur dos, et ne se stoppa qu'une fois certaine qu'elles étaient tranquilles. Alors, elle ralentit l'allure, lâcha Rei et éclata de rire.

Son amie lançait des petits coups d'œil derrière elle, encore en état de choc.

« Non mais c'est qu'ils sont hargneux, tes fans ! » fit-elle. « J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous étriper ! »

Minako n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. C'était le truc le plus fou qui lui était arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

« Ca va aller ? » s'amusa Rei en la voyant avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Minako hocha la tête.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

« Je ne savais pas que les gens étaient si pointilleux quant à ce qu'on dit sur toi ! On dirait pas, quand on voit ce qu'il y a parfois dans les journaux ! »

« C'est touchant, » sourit Minako. « Et bizarre. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et légèrement effrayant, aussi. Eh ! Tu lis les articles sur moi dans les journaux ? »

« Non ! »

Minako l'observa en marchant, alors qu'elles arrivaient près du Crown. Un grand sourire lumineux s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu lis les articles sur moi, Reiko ! »

« Oh, ça va ! »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je suis bien obligée puisque tu es si foutrement décidée à garder tes distances. »

« Tu lis les articles sur moi, » répéta Minako, plus doucement, ravie.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et maintenant ton ego va atteindre des sommets. »

« Trop tard pour le faire redescendre, j'en ai bien peur. Tu lis les articles sur moi. Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais ! »

Rei fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ces stupides magazines pour m'intéresser à toi. »

Minako cligna des yeux, elle se stoppa devant la porte du Crown, observa Rei près d'elle qui n'évita en rien son regard.

« Tu sais, on devrait analyser ta photo, la prochaine fois, » dit-elle, avec un sourire plus doux.

Rei l'observa, confuse.

« Quelle photo ? »

« Celle qui est parue le mois dernier avec l'article sur tes dons au Kyudo et ta participation au championnat des temples cet été. »

« Tu… tu as lu cet article ? »

« Tu lis bien les choses sur moi, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'en faire autant ? »

« Mais… c'est paru dans un journal shinto. »

« Et alors ? Je me tiens informée, tu sais, je ne lis pas que la presse people, et quand je me force vraiment, je peux même lire un texte entier ! »

« Très drôle, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Tu croyais que personne ne le remarquerait ? Manque de chance, cela fait longtemps que Artémis et moi avons mis au point un système pour suivre vos agissements. »

« Vous nous espionnez, et tu en es fière. »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça, » contredit Minako innocemment. « Et tu peux parler, _stalker_. »

« Eh ! Et qu'aurais-tu eu à redire sur ma photo, au juste ? »

Minako l'observa, le souffle coupé par la vue devant elle.

Les rayons du soleil qui jouaient sur ses cheveux clairs, le feu et la chaleur dans ses yeux doux, son visage parfait, son maintien élégant, son aura si charismatique, sa lumière si spéciale…

« Rien, » dit-elle doucement, soudain très sérieuse. « Je n'aurais rien eu à dire. Elle est parfaite. »

Les joues de Rei se tintèrent de rose, et Minako sourit de plus belle.

Elle eut soudain l'envie de l'embrasser, là, en pleine rue, et de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger du monde entier et d'être protégée du monde entier par elle, de lui dire tout, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, de se blottir dans ses bras et de tout oublier.

Une vague de désir et de tendresse l'envahit alors que leurs regards se rencontraient.

Mais elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle était, d'Ami et de Makoto qui les attendaient. Alors elle se détourna d'elle, ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Après toi. »

Rei se reprit, lui sourit et hocha la tête en pénétrant dans le karaoké. Minako soupira, la suivit.

Peut-être aurait-elle toute la vie devant elle pour aimer.

Elle se souvint brusquement, en saluant ses nouvelles amies, qu'elle devait appeler Kazuki pour lui parler, pour le prévenir. Elle eut une brusque bouffée de nostalgie, eut soudain l'envie de voir son petit frère, de lui parler, de le prendre dans ses bras. De le voir, d'être près de lui.

Dans quelques jours, ou elle mourrait rapidement, ou elle aurait une chance de vivre et de grandir, d'aimer et de pardonner, d'apprendre et de s'excuser.

Elle ignorait que le lendemain à la même heure, elle serait morte.


	19. Partie 4

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Artémis, Hino, Hontu, Saitou, et tous les autres**

Un moment elle était morte, l'instant d'après le temps faisait marche arrière et elle était bien vivante.

Vivante, et ravie de l'être.

Peu importe les cauchemars, le passé, tout, elle voulait vivre, et elle allait le faire à fond.

Les filles étaient rapidement devenues ses amies, parce que Minako, après tout, apprenait très vite. Son frère avait débarqué, et soudain, tout avait changé. Il savait, alors elle lui raconta, tout, ils allèrent voir leur mère, et le passé devint réellement le passé, parce que soudain, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et l'Univers semblait tranquille, et maintenant, quand Minako observait le ciel et Vénus, elle ne se souvenait pas seulement des guerres, de l'amertume, des intrigues, des horreurs et du sang, mais elle voyait une planète magnifique, se rappelait les arts, les couleurs, la lumière et la beauté, l'eau turquoise, le ciel orangé, l'herbe couleur jade, les licornes bleues et les oiseaux arc-en-ciel, les bals, les jeux et les édifices de marbre blanc.

Elle en parlait à Artémis, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Vénus lorsque la planète vivait encore, lui racontait l'enfance de la princesse dont elle était la réincarnation. Elle en parlait à Kazuki, lui raconta Vénus mais aussi toutes les autres planètes, et les princesses gardiennes, les familles royales, et les traditions. Elle en fit des chansons, certaines qui apparurent sur son quatrième album, _Sun_, ou sur son cinquième opus, _Behind The Rain, _d'autres qu'elle garda pour elle.

Bien sûr, elle se fit opérer plus tôt, et si l'opération ne permit pas sa rémission complète, elle lui sauva la vie. Et Minako se fichait de rester sous traitement encore des années, de la possibilité de malaises ou de migraines occasionnelles. Parce qu'elle allait vivre, grandir, parce qu'elle avait soudain et pour la première fois toute la vie devant elle, et des gens autour d'elle, une famille. Parce que pour la première fois, elle acceptait, et elle faisait confiance, apprenait à parler, à dire, à vouloir.

Son manager et elle firent une déclaration à la presse, révélèrent son état de santé, le succès de l'opération, la venue du quatrième album, d'une tournée nationale puis asiatique et des quelques dates programmées en Europe. Elle collectionna les invitations, les interviews, les récompenses, les disques d'or, devint encore plus riche, encore plus célèbre, et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner cette vie, mais elle avait conscience que sa carrière n'était pas toute son existence. Elle voyait très souvent son frère, lui parlait régulièrement. Echangeait beaucoup avec ses amies, toutes brusquement propulsées au rang de petites célébrités lorsqu'un paparazzi les avait toutes les six (Naru avait été avec elles) prises en photo alors qu'elles faisaient les boutiques ensemble.

Elle eut son diplôme avec l'aide des filles, et ce avec seulement une année de retard. Et même si Makoto, Kazuki et Rei se moquèrent d'elle pour ça, elle en fut abominablement fière et l'encadra avec presque davantage d'attention que ses disques d'or.

Elle reprit le volley, joua avec son équipe artistique et son staff durant les tournées, écrasa ses amis de temps à autres, alla même jouer avec Kazuki et ses copains un après-midi - et la tête des adolescents avait largement valu le voyage.

Mais dans cette vie sans combat, sans guerre, avec seulement les journalistes people comme ennemis potentiels et les cauchemars comme ombres, Minako s'ennuyait presque. Ou du moins, elle aurait pu s'ennuyer, si sa carrière l'avait laissée souffler, ou si elle s'était permise de lever le pied. Mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper, de faire des concerts, de créer de la musique, de jouer dans des films, d'avoir un contact avec le monde, avec ses fans, avec les autres professionnels.

Et puis tout n'était pas lumineux. En elle, il y avait toujours la jeune femme amère, trop sérieuse, trop grave. Malgré les rires, malgré la tranquillité, de temps en temps, son passé la rattrapait et la prenait à la gorge. Parfois, son regard était attiré par la Lune, et la colère s'emparait d'elle. Parfois, elle se promenait dans les rues, et certains soleils lui donnaient envie de vomir, lui faisaient douter de tout, de l'humanité, de leurs actions, du monde. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle ne savait toujours pas, qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Mais dans ces moments-là, il y avait toujours quelque chose, une chaleur, une lumière, qui la tirait vers le haut, vers la vie, vers le bonheur et la confiance et l'espoir.

Cette lumière, ce soleil si brillant, si intense, si sacré, il tenait en un mot, un nom, une personne.

Rei.

Et même si tout un tas de problèmes était lié à leur relation, à leur amour secret, même si elles passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps séparées, au fond, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elles étaient là, différentes de celles du passé, et qu'elles étaient capables de se rassurer, de s'aider, de se faire sourire et rire, de se défier, de s'exaspérer, de se confier, de s'aimer.

Elles étaient différentes, et pourtant elles étaient semblables.

Et ensemble elles avaient fait le choix de protéger leur vie privée et leur amour du monde extérieur en le lui cachant. Pour le moment.

Minako était une star, elle avait grandi en tant que telle et elle était l'une des seuls au monde à avoir réussi à maintenir sa carrière au top malgré les années. Elle avait un don pour la musique, un don pour les relations publiques, elle était connue, reconnue et respectée, et même si les journalistes avaient depuis longtemps raconté sa vie d'orpheline grandissant en familles d'accueil, sa vie d'enfant star isolée se battant contre une maladie quasi incurable, sa vie d'adolescente acharnée du travail et dévouée à sa carrière, sa vie de jeune femme plutôt solitaire et mystérieuse, protégeant sa vie privée avec habileté, elle restait une idole à succès dont l'image n'avait fait que prendre plus de prestige avec sa progression dans l'âge adulte.

Elle était une personne publique et une star, une ancienne Gardienne, et une sœur, mais plus seulement. Elle était une fille aussi, par le sang et par le cœur, une protégée, une amie, une collègue, une adversaire, un membre d'une grande famille d'amis, un membre de sa famille d'enfance, et la moitié d'une famille bien plus petite, celle de l'avenir, celle qu'elle créait avec la femme qu'elle aimait, parce qu'elle était aussi une amante et une âme sœur – ou du moins, son âme vénusienne et romantique aimait le penser ainsi.

Avant tout, et plus que tout, Minako Sunny Aino était elle-même, en dépit de son passé, de ses pouvoirs, de ses dons, de sa célébrité qui aurait pu des millions de fois la plonger dans ses pièges si connus. Elle était elle-même, et malgré tous ses défauts et son incapacité à réellement oublier et à se laisser aller, à vivre seulement pour elle, elle aimait la personne qu'elle était devenue.

Et elle savait que cette fabuleuse seconde (troisième ?) chance, elle la devait au monde, à la Terre, et à ses amies.

Et c'était pourquoi elle adorait autant la vivre.

Sans retenue, avec application et bien décidée à réaliser l'ensemble de ses rêves.

________


	20. Interlude 41

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu, Hino**

_**Interlude 4.1**_

Le mobile de Minako sonna, elle le prit rapidement, partagée entre un espoir maladif et la peur. Alors qu'elle avait été en train de célébrer ses retrouvailles avec Usagi, Reiko et les autres, elle avait reçu un appel d'une Katarina bouleversée. La raison ? Kazuki avait disparu depuis la vielle, et personne ne l'avait revu.

Le numéro qui s'affichait était inconnu. Presque personne n'avait son numéro personnel.

Elle porta le mobile à son oreille, la main légèrement tremblante. Près d'elle, Rei et Makoto, qui l'avaient raccompagnée à son hôtel en la sentant si inquiète, froncèrent les sourcils.

« Oui ? »

« … _Mina ? »_

Minako tomba assise sur le fauteuil.

« Kazuki ! » souffla t-elle. « Où est-ce que tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne savait même pas si elle parlait anglais, ou japonais, un mélange compréhensible ou totalement codé. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

_« Je vais bien, » _répondit la voix de son frère, posé, hésitante, inquiète, dans un japonais légèrement bancal. _« Je suis à l'aéroport. »_

« Aéroport ? Tu es seul ? »

_« Oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je suis à l'aéroport à Tokyo. Tu peux venir me chercher ? »_

Minako bondit sur ses pieds et récupéra son sac rapidement.

« Tu restes près des guichets de sécurité, près du stand de revues, et tu ne _bouges pas_ jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

« _Ok. »_

Elle raccrocha rapidement.

« Il est à l'aéroport, » annonça t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa suite.

Jupiter et Mars la suivaient de près, Artémis dans les bras de la seconde.

« Ton frère va bien ? » demanda Makoto.

« Apparemment. Et il est seul. Il faut que j'appelle ses parents. »

Elle composa le numéro, expliqua l'appel et assura qu'elle allait le récupérer tout de suite et qu'elle prendrait soin de lui. Puis elle appela son manager et répéta la conversation.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elles étaient déjà dans un taxi en route vers l'aéroport, et Kazuki.

Elle resta silencieuse tout le trajet, ayant peur d'exploser si elle prononçait un seul mot. A l'instant même où le taxi se stoppa elle bondit hors de la voiture, avant de se souvenir que c'était elle, la fille riche, et de faire demi-tour pour payer la course. Puis elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put vers l'entrée, seulement pour être stoppée par la main de Mars, refermée sur son poignet. Elle fusilla l'autre fille de regard, mais l'expression de Rei était douce, un petit sourire se montrait à peine aux coins de ses lèvres.

Elle prit la casquette que Minako tenait à la main et la lui mit sur la tête, presque tendrement.

« Je sais que tu es pressée et inquiète, mais une émeute là-dedans ne nous avancerait pas à grand-chose. »

Minako hocha la tête, ajusta sa casquette et entra dans l'aéroport la tête baissée, au cas où. Signer des autographes ou avoir à faire à des journalistes ou des fans hystériques n'étaient en aucun cas dans ses idées du moment. Elle connaissait très bien l'endroit, et elle repéra immédiatement son petit frère, debout exactement là où elle lui avait dit d'être, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, son visage fatigué, ses grands yeux chocolat clairs et ses cheveux noirs plus courts que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait l'air en bonne santé, inquiet mais pas blessé.

Elle fit une petite pause pour se reprendre, puis marcha rapidement vers lui. Les yeux de son cadet brillèrent dès qu'ils se posèrent sur elle, il la rejoignit rapidement.

« Mina ! »

« Kazuki, » soupira t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras dans un soudain élan instinctif.

Il allait bien. Il était là. Depuis combien de mois ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Bon sang, elle était morte sans le revoir, morte sans avoir eu la chance de le prendre dans ses bras, ou de dire au revoir en direct. Avait-il seulement eu son message ? Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle, refoulant ses larmes.

Puis elle le lâcha, et il se décala, l'observant avec un mélange de prudence, d'inquiétude, de joie et de soulagement qu'elle ne comprit aucunement. Il avait grandi, pourtant. De plusieurs centimètres. Dans quelques années, il serait sûrement plus grand qu'elle.

« On s'en va, » annonça t-elle, se détournant de lui pour ne pas qu'il voie à quel point elle était furieuse, à quel point elle avait été terrifiée. « Vous… ? »

Rei lui tendit Artémis.

« On va rentrer de notre côté. Appelle si tu as besoin. »

Minako hocha la tête, sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un petit sourire qui en dit bien assez.

« Merci. »

Makoto et Rei s'en allèrent, et Minako les observa un instant partir. Elle savait qu'elles avaient encore bien des choses à se dire. Sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur leur retour, sur ce frère qui débarquait de nulle part, sur tout.

« Allez, viens, Kazu. »

Ils prirent un taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel. Kazuki ne dit rien de tout le trajet, il observait Tokyo avidement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas revenu dans son pays natal. Elle perçut son petit rire lorsque la voiture passa devant un disquaire dans la vitrine duquel un immense poster d'elle trônait, annonçant son concert prochain.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et montèrent dans la suite, en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle s'autorisa à soupirer. Kazuki posa son sac au sol et se tourna timidement vers elle.

« Tu es fâchée, hein ? » lança t-il en anglais d'un air inquiet et penaud.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Fâchée ? » répliqua t-elle dans leur langue natale. « _Fâchée _?! Ca va au-delà de ça, Kazuki Hontu ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais, en fuguant comme ça sans rien ne dire à personne, hein ?! As-tu pensé aux conséquences, à ce que tu déclencherais ?! Une unité policière anglaise te cherchait partout, tes voisins, tes parents ! As-tu pensé une seule seconde à eux ? A notre inquiétude ? »

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux, avança dans la pièce.

« Je devais venir ici au plus vite ! » se défendit son frère. Et son japonais n'était plus si haché soudainement. « Je devais te voir ! »

« Tu as une webcam, non ? Et une langue, pour demander la permission ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je te signale ! »

« Quel âge tu as, bon sang ? On ne s'enfuie pas ainsi, et comment as-tu pu prendre l'avion sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que tu n'étais pas accompagné ou autorisé à partir ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fit une moue qui le fit ressembler brusquement à Minako en tous points.

« Comme si mentir et falsifier quelques papiers sont des choses difficiles, » rétorqua t-il d'une voix plus posée. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir appris deux ou trois choses en passant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. »

« Ne me mêle pas à tout ça ! Jamais je n'ai fait une chose pareille. »

« Et pourtant, mentir, tu sais très bien le faire, » fit-il, amer.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai traversé la moitié du monde sans en avertir personne. Comment as-tu pu être aussi irresponsable ! »

« Il fallait que je vienne, c'est tout ! Et arrête de parler comme ça et d'agir comme ça ! Je déteste ça ! Ma sœur n'a pas quarante ans, elle en a quinze ! Tu n'es pas censée être… _comme ça _! »

« Oh, charmant, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour critiquer ma manière d'être et ma façon de vivre, _encore_. Toi, tu n'es pas censé jouer les fugueurs ! »

« Tu es tellement hypocrite ! »

« Je n'ai jamais fugué de nulle part. »

« Pas complètement, en tout cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Où est-ce que tu étais, quand tu vivais encore avec nous, ces nuits quand je venais dans ta chambre et que tu n'étais nulle part, hein, Minako ? Où est-ce que tu allais, en plein milieu de la nuit, quand tu avais dix ou onze ans ? Tu sortais et revenais sans jamais ne rien dire et ne me dis pas que tu avais prévenu Katie et Alan, parce que je sais qu'ils ont su pour ces sorties et qu'ils s'inquiétaient ! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, » contredit Minako, plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. « Absolument rien. Crois-moi je n'étais vraiment pas loin, et je ne mettais pas ma vie en danger comme tu l'as fait. Et je pensais que tu ne serais jamais capable d'un truc aussi stupide. Te sauver sans prévenir, et _voler_ Alan ! La carte de crédit, donne-la moi. »

Il la sortit de sa poche arrière et la lui tendit. Elle la prit, posa son regard dessus. _Alan Herggins_. Elle secoua la tête.

« Voler, Kazuki. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Il baissa les yeux, un rose teintant soudain ses joues.

« Je… ne voulais pas le voler, mais je n'avais pas cet argent. Je rembourserai ! Je travaillerai pour rembourser, pendant les vacances. Je te le promets. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. _Voler_… C'est contre la loi, contre la morale, c'est un crime, bon sang. Tu as volé ton père, et tu es parti comme ça… »

« Arrête de toujours répéter ça ! » lança t-il soudain. « Si je leur avais dit, ils n'auraient jamais voulu ! J'aurais dû attendre les vacances, dans deux semaines ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre ! Je voulais leur laisser un mot, mais j'ai pas plus réfléchi… »

« Tu as assez réfléchi pour pouvoir prendre la carte de crédit et un avion pour Tokyo. »

« Je devais te voir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… Parce que… » Il se tut, serra les poings et secoua la tête. « Laisse tomber, de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, hein ?! » Il n'avait jamais crié comme ça, pas devant elle. Elle l'observa, inquiète, troublée par toutes ces émotions qui se dégageaient de lui. « Ca n'a jamais eu d'_importance_, pas assez en tout cas, hein ?! »

« Je ne comprends pas, Kazu. »

« Bien sûr que tu comprends pas, » répliqua t-il amèrement en récupérant son sac. « Je dois utiliser la salle d'eau, excuse-moi. »

Puis il partit dans la salle de bains, et elle resta là, figée, confuse.

* * *

Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de la nuit. Il avait appelé ses parents, et s'était couché, épuisé. Minako l'avait laissé faire.

Entre son arrivée et les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus cette après-midi, elle avait réellement du mal à rester calme et à faire la part des choses. Du coup, elle aussi était restée silencieuse, elle avait même ignoré Artémis.

Elle se coucha sur le canapé, tendue, mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était la mort, c'était ces quelques terrifiants et horribles instants qui avaient précédé sa disparition. Finalement, elle se redressa au milieu de la nuit, fit quelques pas, passa dans la chambre de la suite. Son frère dormait paisiblement. Rassurée, elle passa sur le balcon, observa la Lune, soupira.

« Ca va, Minako ? »

Elle ne baissa pas le regard vers Artémis et hocha la tête.

« Hmm. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« … Mina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

Cette fois-ci, elle sourit et se baissa à hauteur de son ami, lui gratta la tête.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois là, Artémis. Et je vais nulle part. »

« Tu vas te faire opérer plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne sois pas si inquiet. Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur, tu devrais le savoir. »

* * *

« Bonjour. »

Minako se tourna vers son frère, haussa un sourcil.

« Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue. »

Il la fusilla du regard et haussa les épaules. Rei et les autres sourirent alors qu'ils s'installaient à table dans l'appartement de Makoto. Minako les présenta toutes.

« Et voici Kazuki, mon frère. »

Le garçon rougit, hocha la tête et baissa les yeux face à tous ces regards sur lui.

Makoto sourit.

« Et contrairement à toi, il est visiblement timide. »

« Il est plutôt introverti, » confirma Minako. « Vous auriez dû le voir ce matin aux studios, surtout quand on a croisé Toshio. »

« Toshio Arruto ?! » s'exclama brusquement Usagi en se tournant vers Kazuki. « Tu l'as vu ?! Je l'adore ! »

« Apparemment Minako le connaît très bien. »

« On est lié à la même maison de disques, bien sûr qu'on se connaît, » remarqua celle-ci nonchalamment. « Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. »

« Ca ne se voyait pas, » remarqua son petit frère.

« C'était le but. Crois-moi, il n'a rien d'un garçon bien. » Soudain, elle sourit. « Tu sais qui est Toshio Arruto, n'est-ce pas, Mar – Reiko ? »

La miko leva la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je manque quelque chose ? »

Makoto s'étrangla avec son soda, alors qu'Ami souriait.

« C'est un chanteur de dix-neuf ans, pop-rock, plutôt rebelle, idole des filles depuis un an. Son premier album est disque d'or, son second album est sorti le mois dernier. »

« Merveilleux, » railla Rei. « Je vais bien mieux dormir ce soir. »

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ignorer des choses pareilles ? Les ados ne parlent jamais de stars au Temple ? Les filles de ton école non plus ? Tu ne regardes vraiment _jamais_ la télé ? »

« Excuse-moi, Makoto, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plutôt occupée ! Et puis d'après V – Minako, je ne manque rien. »

« Tu connais beaucoup de stars, je suppose ? »

« Bien sûr, princ – _Usagi_. J'en croise beaucoup dans mon travail. La plupart n'est pas aussi géniale qu'on le pense. Et Arruto n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. »

« A ce point ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Si Minako dit que quelqu'un n'est pas fréquentable, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas, » remarqua doucement Kazuki. « Elle sait toujours dire ces choses. » Il eut soudain l'air étrangement inquiet. « Je veux dire qu'elle est très intuitive, c'est tout. »

Minako sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec affection.

« Ne panique pas comme ça. Elles savent que je suis _extraordinaire_. » Lorsqu'il l'observa en haussant un sourcil, elle sourit. « Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me vanter de temps en temps. Elles ne sont pas empathiques, mais elles ont des dons. »

« Tu es empathique ? » s'étonna Ami. « Tu veux dire que tu peux ressentir les émotions des gens autour de toi ? »

« Ben, oui. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué, mais oui. Quoi ? Vous avez des dons, vous aussi. »

« Oui, enfin, c'est juste qu'en ce qui concerne tes dons, on ne sait pas grand-chose. »

« Tu ne peux pas lire les pensées, hein ? » s'inquiéta Usagi, brusquement sérieuse.

Minako eut un petit rire.

« Non. Et je ne lis pas les émotions si elles ne sont pas projetées. J'estime que c'est du domaine personnel. Ca, et aussi que c'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale de savoir ce que les gens ressentent quant à moi. »

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées ? » demanda soudain Kazuki. « Ce n'est visiblement pas par le boulot, et Mina ne fait que ça ces dernières années. »

« Par hasard, » informa Rei vaguement, mais sincèrement. « Dans une église, pour ma part. »

« Une _église _? » Kazuki tourna la tête vers son aînée. « _Une église _? »

« Et alors ? Je t'en pose, moi, des questions sur ton emploi du temps ? »

« Oui, ça t'arrive souvent, en fait. Minako Aino, à l'église. »

« Quoi ? Je suis baptisée, je te signale. »

« Tu ne crois pas en Dieu. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne crois en rien, et j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Laisse-moi avec ça. »

« Tu rêves. Je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser l'oublier. Et les autres ? »

Minako sourit.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Une histoire extraordinaire, en tout cas. J'aurais jamais cru que tu étais encore capable de prendre le temps de te faire des amis. »

« C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ? Non parce que j'ai dû manquer l'info, là. »

« Au moins une que tu aurais manquée. »

Elle plissa les yeux et le fixa un moment, alors qu'il s'appliquait à l'ignorer.

« Tu sais, si tu n'es pas content d'être là, tu reprends l'avion comme tu sais si bien le faire et tu retournes chez tes parents. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer. »

Il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Elle soupira discrètement, lança un regard d'excuse aux filles, toutes un peu gênées, et initialisa une discussion sur l'école à laquelle elle ne participa aucunement. Son téléphone sonna et elle se leva pour répondre, mais dut s'appuyer à la table lorsque les vertiges la gagnèrent.

« Minako ? »

Elle ignora Mars, sortit de l'appartement et répondit à l'appel. Son Manager, bien sûr.

Elle essaya de l'écouter malgré le sifflement emplissant ses oreilles, malgré la douleur vive qui avait soudain gagné son crâne. Sa vue se brouilla, son cœur se serra. Il fallait qu'elle…

Mais tout se passa trop vite. Avant même qu'elle puisse amortir sa chute ou prévenir qui que ce soit, tout devint noir, elle se sentit partir, et elle tomba.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle était faible, elle avait froid, et il faisait nuit.

Elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre d'hôpital. Artémis était contre elle, bien sûr. Et Rei observait le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

Minako prit le temps de l'observer, d'observer son expression, jusqu'à ce que sa vue s'éclaircisse pleinement. L'IV la grattait, la brûlait un peu, mais elle l'ignora. Elle aurait aimé se redresser, une chose impossible à cause de sa faiblesse physique. Elle pouvait à peine bouger.

Rei remarqua qu'elle était réveillée et s'approcha d'elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey. Ca va ? »

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle, sa voix encore faible.

« Tu t'es évanouie devant chez Makoto. Quand tu as été répondre à un appel sur ton mobile. »

Elle mit un instant à se souvenir puis hocha la tête.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Près de vingt heures. Ton frère est avec les filles et ton manager à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. »

Minako ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir aborder le sujet avec Kazuki. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps, pas alors qu'elle songeait se faire opérer rapidement, pas alors qu'elle songeait faire une déclaration à la presse, et certainement pas alors qu'elle se souvenait être morte sans avoir eu la chance de le revoir ou de le lui dire.

« Il n'est pas au courant, » remarqua doucement Rei. « Du moins, il ne sait pas que ta maladie est grave à ce point. »

« Il croit… que ces dernières années les choses se sont améliorées. »

« Tu ne le lui as jamais dit. »

Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une constatation, et pourtant Minako se sentit accusée par ces mots. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement pardonnée elle-même, et parce que les souvenirs étaient lourds à porter.

« Je n'ai jamais pu, » se défendit-elle. « J'étais très jeune quand le médecin me l'a dit. Je devais avoir quoi ? Huit ans ? Neuf ans ? A l'époque, tout ce que Kazuki et moi avions, c'était l'autre. Il avait à peine cinq ans, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je risquais de mourir très jeune et qu'il allait se retrouver seul. »

« Il nous a dit qu'il vivait en Angleterre. Enfin, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il nous a dit. Il est très timide et silencieux, contrairement à toi. »

« Il a toujours été réservé depuis la mort de son père. Il vit près de Londres, avec Alan et Katarina Herggins. Ses parents. Adoptifs. »

Elle avait conscience que pour Rei et les autres, la situation devait être confuse, alors elle élabora :

« Kazu et moi n'avons pas le même père. Mon père est mort quand j'avais trois ans, ma mère a rapidement rencontré le père de Kazuki, ils ont eu mon frère et ils se sont mariés. Mais mon beau-père est mort quelques années plus tard lui aussi, et ma mère… on peut dire qu'elle est morte avec lui, en un sens, et quand j'avais huit ans, on s'est retrouvés à l'orphelinat, puis en Angleterre dans le système des familles d'accueil, on n'a pas arrêté de changer, et on nous a placés chez les Herggins. Ils sont vraiment géniaux, mais moi… après l'hospitalisation de ma mère, rien n'a jamais été pareil. J'y suis restée quelques mois avant de rencontrer Sugao, je suis venue au Japon pour ma carrière et il est devenu mon tuteur, et quelques temps plus tard Kazu a été adopté par les Herggins. On se voit peu depuis… depuis que je suis Sailor et que ma vie est plus chargée que celle du premier ministre. »

« Il est très inquiet. »

« Je sais. Toi aussi, et si tu continues à être inquiète comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge, Reiko. »

L'autre fille s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Kazuki entra, seul. Il posa les yeux sur sa sœur alitée, si pâle et si fragile, et s'avança dans la pièce.

« J'ai faussé compagnie à monsieur Saitou. Il est collant. »

Elle sourit.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as vraiment. »

« Kazuki – »

« Ne me mens pas encore. Pas quand tu es dans cet état. »

Quelque chose… était différent. Toujours, depuis qu'il avait débarqué au Japon pour soudainement la voir. Une peur était ancrée en lui, de la colère, de la frustration. Elle ignora ses paroles, se redressa faiblement et continua de le fixer.

Oui, quelque chose dans son soleil avait changé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'interrogea t-elle.

Kazuki se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-elle de nouveau, d'une voix plus claire, inquiète. « Kazu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Arrête. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois si… »

« Ne te sers pas de ton truc sur moi ! »

« Kazuki… »

« Tu as promis, Sunny ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Mais tu ne répondrais pas, hein ?! Tu n'as jamais répondu, jamais, plus depuis… »

« Kazuki, pourquoi es-tu venu au Japon comme ça ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je devais te voir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Soudain, ses yeux sombres se voilèrent de larmes. « Parce que tu étais morte ! Parce qu'on devait venir ici pour t'_enterrer _! Et soudainement je suis à l'école et la date… On est revenu en arrière, et personne ne s'en est rendu compte et tout est comme avant sauf que je sais, et que j'avais envie, j'avais _besoin_ de te voir. »

Kazuki laissa ses larmes s'échapper, et dans son état Minako ne sut comment réagir.

« Je… je ne suis pas morte, » protesta t-elle faiblement. « Je suis juste là. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'était un rêve ! Ce n'était pas un rêve, je le sais, je le sais ! »

« Kazuki, je suis vivante, » insista t-elle, le cœur brisé.

Il avait forcément rêvé… C'était impossible.

Et puis soudain, Kazuki parla, d'une voix tremblante, agitée. Mais ce n'était pas ses mots à lui qu'il utilisait.

« Allô, petit frère. Visiblement tu dois être encore occupé, avec tes devoirs ou tes copains. Ou une fille ? Faudra que je pense à te le demander. Tu sais, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites, sur moi. Dont une chose, quelque chose de grave. Je ne veux pas te le dire ainsi, dans un message. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras demander à tes parents, ils savent, ils te le diront. Et tu m'appelleras, si je ne t'ai toujours pas eu. Je suis désolée, de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais plus que tout je voulais te protéger. Que tu vives normalement, pas comme moi. Que tu sois toi-même… »

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla t-elle. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que son cœur s'était emballé, que tout son corps s'était mis à trembler, que sa tête commençait à la faire souffrir,… « Tu… »

Elle se redressa, choquée, voulut s'asseoir, marcher, bouger, mais les mains de Rei l'en empêchèrent, la poussèrent à rester tranquille.

« Non, Minako. Calme-toi, reste tranquille. »

« Il… »

« Minako, s'il te plait, reste couchée. Respire, calme-toi, tu trembles. »

Et oui, elle tremblait. Elle était en sueur, chercha encore un moment à se dégager, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder aux demandes de Rei, à sa voix douce, à son inquiétude.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas comme si elle avait la force de lui résister présentement.

« Il se souvient. Tu te souviens… »

Mars l'avait lâchée, elle aussi était stupéfaite, mais elle le cachait assez bien.

Kazuki, qui s'était rapproché du lit, les observait toutes les deux, perdu, bouleversé.

« Je me souviens de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle sait, elle aussi ! »

« Peut-être… » commença lentement Rei, « que de part son lien avec toi, à cause de ce que vous avez partagé et du fait qu'il était présent dans ton esprit jusqu'à la fin, il a été protégé du sort… »

Minako ne savait comment réagir. C'était beaucoup, en une fois. Trop. Et son petit frère qui la regardait, qui la regardait en se souvenant…

« Sun ? » demanda t-il doucement.

Elle prit une inspiration lente. Elle tremblait moins, elle était encore faible, mais bon sang elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Mars, Artémis, vous pouvez nous laisser ? J'ai une histoire à raconter à mon frère. »


	21. Interlude 42

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino, Kino, Tsukino, Mizuno**

_**Interlude 4.2**_

Elle se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au Crown, plus que contrariée.

Elle avait mal à la tête, elle était fatiguée, elle avait faim mais ne pouvait pas manger parce qu'elle se sentait malade, son Manager lui prenait la tête au sujet d'une stupide émission, sans parler de son professeur particulier qui voulait qu'elle fasse trois devoirs avant la fin de la semaine.

Et bien sûr, elle s'était disputée avec Rei.

Ce qui n'était en soi pas un exploit. Mais le fait qu'elles se soient quittées fâchées et qu'elles ne se soient pas parlées pendant deux semaines l'était un peu plus.

Usagi l'avait appelée pour qu'elle vienne tout de suite au Crown. C'était urgent, apparemment. Comme si Minako n'avait que ça à faire, mais c'était Usagi, et elle avait pu se libérer, alors…

Elle montra sa carte à Motoki puis rejoignit la salle secrète. Elle trouva ses trois Senshi et sa princesse autour de la table, en pleine discussion. L'atmosphère était trop détendue, trop légère.

« Minako ! » s'exclama Usagi en la voyant descendre les escaliers.

Minako posa son sac près de la chaise orange et plissa les yeux.

« Salut. C'était quoi, l'urgence ? »

« Quelle urgence ? » demanda Makoto curieusement.

Elles étaient en train de faire elle ne savait quoi avec des papiers de couleur.

Usagi avait l'air coupable. Minako tourna son regard vers elle, accusatrice.

« Je voulais juste que tu passes un peu de temps avec nous, » s'excusa t-elle avec un petit sourire coupable. « On ne te voit pas beaucoup depuis… enfin… tu ne peux pas faire que travailler. »

« J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, » s'expliqua t-elle évasivement. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas croiser le regard de Mars, ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi puisque l'autre fille n'avait pas levé la tête vers elle une seule fois. « Je ne peux pas rester, je suis désolée. »

« Oh, allez, Vénus, ne sois pas si sérieuse tout le temps. Tu as l'air crevée, reste un peu ! » invita Makoto.

Ami hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai que tu as l'air pâle. Tu pourrais rester un peu, non ? »

« Rei nous apprend à faire de l'origami ! Regarde ! »

Minako observa les animaux de papiers sur la table qu'Usagi lui montrait avec tant d'enthousiasme. Ceux devant Rei étaient parfaits, ceux d'Ami étaient proches de l'être. Makoto avait réussi son canard, mais sa girafe était effrayante. Quant à ce qu'avait fait Usagi… était-ce seulement un animal ?

Elle hésita, non seulement parce qu'elle se sentait malade et avait réellement pas mal de choses à faire, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les activités manuelles, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre ridicule à un truc que Mars maîtrisait parfaitement, devant Mars.

« S'il te plait ! »

Elle soupira, s'assit et accepta le verre de jus de fruits que Mercure lui tendait. Elle prit les feuilles orange, dorées et violettes que lui donnaient Usagi avec un sourire et essaya de suivre les instructions.

Ses résultats étaient lamentables, bien sûr. Et ce n'était pas étonnant. Vraiment, ce n'était en rien quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà faite et pour laquelle elle était douée. C'était frustrant, et humiliant aussi.

Elle ignora les autres, croisa ses bras sur la table et reposa sa tête dessus. Et si elle partait maintenant ? Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était là…

Quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se redressa rapidement, attrapa le poignet, le tordit pour forcer l'inconnu à pivoter sur ses pieds et attira la personne contre elle, son autre avant-bras se bloquant immédiatement contre la gorge de…

De…

Ce soleil… !

« Désolée ! » s'exclama t-elle, lâchant immédiatement Makoto. « Je suis navrée, c'était un réflexe ! Je suis désolée ! Ca va ? »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, mortifiée par son action.

« C'est rien, ça va, » rassura Makoto en se frottant le poignet. « Tu as de drôles de réflexes, quand même… Mais jolie prise, je dois dire, Sailor V. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien, Minako, vraiment. Mais tu dors depuis une heure, et on s'est dit qu'on devait peut-être te… Minako ! »

Des mains la rattrapèrent quand son monde devint étrangement sombre. Elle s'était peut-être levée trop vite, ou alors c'était une conséquence de sa semaine épuisante…

On la guida jusqu'à sa chaise, mais le monde devenait plus clair de nouveau. Soulagée de constater qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas, elle leva la tête pour remercier celle qui l'avait aidée, seulement pour rencontrer le regard sombre de Mars.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Merci. »

« De rien, » répondit Rei d'une manière abominablement neutre.

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta Ami en s'approchant.

Minako leur sourit.

« Oui, oui. Juste des vertiges, rien de grave. »

« Tu devrais appeler ton chauffeur, » conseilla Rei.

« Hmm. »

Elle discuta un peu avec les filles en attendant la voiture, et fut secrètement soulagée de voir le véhicule arriver.

* * *

Rei entra chez elle, éreintée, le lendemain après les cours.

Elle laissa son sac près de la table basse et s'allongea sur son futon, qu'elle n'avait pas rangé le matin. Son esprit était trop empli d'inquiétudes, de questions, de peur. Son incapacité à réellement communiqué avec Minako était un problème en plus, surtout quand l'autre fille se trouvait être la source de presque toutes ses préoccupations.

Elle soupira, observa le plafond, pensivement. La veille, Minako ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. En fait, elle n'avait presque pas parlé, avant de s'endormir sur sa table et ses piteuses tentatives d'origami. Mais Rei l'avait trouvée bien pâle, et ça n'avait fait que l'exaspérer davantage.

Minako avait sa foutue fierté, bien ! Rei avait la sienne, elle aussi.

Et toutes les deux étaient têtues comme pas permis, alors forcément, ça ne facilitait pas les réconciliations. C'était un cercle sans fin, cette situation. Un casse-tête.

Et pire, ça ne faisait que multiplier les soucis de Rei.

Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre pour cette fille que des gens pouvaient sincèrement tenir à elle ? Qu'ils voulaient la voir se faire opérer au plus vite, guérir, vivre ? Sourire ?

Frustrée, Rei se redressa, se souvenant qu'il fallait encore qu'elle se change et qu'elle aille travailler. Elle se leva, à contre cœur, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Un reflet brillant attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et s'approcha du meuble, surprise.

Près de la photo de ses parents, un pliage en fin papier doré et rouge brillant avait été déposé. L'origami représentait une colombe, si Rei ne se trompait pas. Elle la prit, l'inspecta et sentit son cœur manquer un battement, son ventre la picoter à cause de son soudain ravissement.

Sur l'aile droite, au crayon noir, il y avait un mot tracé dans une écriture ronde et habile.

_Désolée._

L'animal n'était en rien parfait. Il était bancal, et avait été sans doute maintes fois plié et replié, et certaines des pliures étaient maladroites et peu esthétiques. Mais étant donné les manières malhabiles de Minako au pliage et le désastre qu'avaient été ses tentatives de production la veille, réussir même à peu près cet oiseau avait sans doute dû lui prendre la journée et bien des essais.

Rei avait du mal à imaginer la star s'énerver et s'acharner sur un simple animal de papier pendant des heures, tout ça pour lui faire des excuses.

Une colombe. Une demande de paix.

C'était… adorable.

Et si Minako était prête à faire ce premier pas, Rei était plus que prête à faire le second.

Les corvées attendraient, elle devait déterminer où se trouvait l'élusive idole cette après-midi.


	22. Interlude 43

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 4.3**_

Elle observait la Lune. Et la fidèle Etoile du Berger aussi, parce que Vénus serait à jamais liée à elle. C'était étrange de ne plus être sans arrêt sur ses gardes. De ne pas être prête à bondir sur ses pieds à tout instant pour aller sauver le monde – enfin, soyons un peu modeste, voire réaliste – pour aller sauver quelqu'un.

La nuit était fraîche, mais claire. Assise sur la plus haute marche qui menait au Temple Hikawa, Minako respira longuement cet air terrestre qu'elle appréciait tant. Les dés étaient de nouveau lancés. La dernière fois, elle avait perdu. Elle ignorait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle cette fois, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait face le cœur bien plus léger.

« Hey, » salua une douce voix derrière elle.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers Rei, un peu surprise, mais pas vraiment. La miko vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Minako remarqua qu'elle était en jupe. Une chose assez rare pour Mars. Elle s'empêcha difficilement de sourire en admirant ses jambes et en pensant à toutes les taquineries qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur malicieuse.

« Je t'ai sentie arriver, » expliqua doucement Rei, son regard également tourné vers le ciel. « J'attendais que tu te montres, mais tu n'arrivais pas. »

« Je suis bien ici. »

« Tu es simplement venue t'asseoir sur les marches et observer le ciel ? »

Minako ne répondit pas tout de suite. La chaleur de son amie près d'elle était étrangement réconfortante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait à quel point être près de Rei la perturbait, à quel point l'autre fille attirait son attention, à quel point Minako cherchait toujours à apparaître à son avantage face à Sailor Mars.

Mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle fut certaine du pourquoi.

« Je voulais te voir, » avoua t-elle doucement. C'était une confession plus qu'une affirmation. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Minako aurait préféré avaler sa langue plutôt que de dire une chose pareille à Rei Hino, plutôt que d'apparaître fragile face à elle. Les choses changeaient, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle l'acceptait. « Je voulais te voir, mais… je me suis arrêtée. C'est étrangement flippant comme endroit la nuit, tu sais. »

Rei eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Flippant ? Quoi, tu t'es arrêtée parce que tu étais figée par la peur ? Bizarrement j'ai du mal à croire cela, Vénus. »

« Non, » sourit Minako en baissant le regard vers elle. « Ne sois pas idiote. »

Elles s'observèrent un instant à la lueur de la Lune et des étoiles, de leurs planètes guides, puis Rei se tourna de nouveau face au ciel.

« Alors demain c'est le grand jour, hein ? »

« Ouais, » murmura Minako. « Encore un grand jour. »

« Tu vas rester hospitalisée jusqu'à l'opération ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna Minako. Puis elle plissa les yeux. « Pouvoirs précognitifs ou Artémis ? »

Rei sourit.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? »

« Mars… »

« N'insiste pas, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler. »

Minako resta muette un instant.

« Tu es inquiète, » murmura Rei doucement, et ce n'était en rien une question. « Pour demain. Pour l'opération. »

« Non, mais je le suis pour la déclaration à la presse. »

« Menteuse. »

« Tu m'accuserais de mensonge, moi, ton leader, une idole ? »

« Et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, » sourit Rei. « Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes. »

« Oh mais je t'ai impressionnée, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Tu rêves ! »

« Et qui est la menteuse maintenant ? » sourit Minako.

Rei ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se ravisa. Le sourire de Vénus s'agrandit, ravie de cette victoire, même si elle avait l'impression irritante que l'autre fille l'avait laissée gagner cette petite joute.

« Je le suis aussi, tu sais, » murmura la miko.

« Une menteuse ? »

« Inquiète. »

La respiration de Minako se bloqua un instant, puis elle se reprit. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha encore davantage de Rei, et elles restèrent ainsi un moment, toute proche l'une de l'autre, leurs auras et leur chaleur se mêlant. Minako se laissa baigner dans le soleil de la miko, ravie de cette chaude sensation, de cette douceur emplie de force et de valeur qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours recherchée.

« Pourquoi ton frère t'appelle Sun ? Je l'ai remarqué il y a trois semaines quand il était là. »

« C'est mon second prénom. Minako Sunny. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Quand j'étais petite, les gens m'appelaient souvent Mina-Sun, surtout mes parents. Kazuki est le dernier à le faire, et d'ailleurs il ne l'utilise presque plus. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait plus appelée comme ça… »

« … Sunny. Ça te va bien. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Rei rencontra son regard, et dans ses yeux il y avait un sérieux et une douceur qui transcendaient tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles et pour elles depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

« Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de lumineux. Quand tu laisses tomber ton sérieux assommant et ta détermination de tête de mule. »

« … Je suis partagée. C'était un compliment ou une insulte, Mars Reiko ? »

Avec un soudain petit rire, Rei secoua la tête et tendit les pieds devant elle, sur les marches. Minako l'observa faire, confuse. Elle semblait bizarrement détendue tout à coup.

« C'est une belle soirée, non ? »

Se demandant ce qui arrivait à l'autre fille mais appréciant l'air ouvert et doux sur son visage, Minako haussa les épaules.

« Il fait un peu froid, » contredit-elle.

Mais Rei ne perdit pas son doux sourire.

« Tu vas à la clinique à quelle heure demain matin ? »

« Je dois y être à onze heures. Mon manager passe me prendre à l'hôtel à dix heures. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir à quelle heure je dois te rejoindre à ta suite. »

« …hein ? »

Rei l'observa du coin de l'œil, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu es confuse. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais venir avec toi pour tes examens pré-op. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rei continua de sourire, et Minako, si elle sentait son ventre se serrer de bonheur et son cœur se remplir de soulagement à l'idée que son amie l'accompagne à l'hôpital cette fois-ci, ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui avait soudain changé.

« Parce que, » répondit simplement Rei.

Minako voulut répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour regagner un semblant de contrôle sur la situation, mais rien ne lui vint, rien d'important. Elle se contenta d'imiter la position de Rei sur les marches, de poser sa main tout près de celle de la miko, l'effleurant délicieusement, de sourire et d'observer les étoiles.

Oh, oui, elle comprenait _définitivement _pourquoi Rei Hino était dans son esprit si spéciale, et cela sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Parce que ce n'était pas en raison de la situation, ni des circonstances, ni de sa mort potentielle, ni de leurs rôles communs de Senshi, ni même de l'amitié si forte que leurs incarnations passées avaient partagée.

Ce n'était pas Vénus, ni Mars, ni rien.

C'était simple, c'était réel, c'était inévitable, c'était fort et chaud et doux et puissant et un peu effrayant mais si merveilleux.

C'était juste Minako Sunny Aino qui était amoureuse de Rei Hino.

__________


	23. Interlude 44

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Saitou, Hino, Artémis**

_**Interlude 4.4**_

« Tu te sens bien, tu es sûre ? »

« Ca va, » répondit Minako, d'une voix douce, toujours groggy et un peu brassée.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Va manger quelque chose, Manager. Je vais bien. »

« Ok. Ton frère passe te voir cette après-midi avec ses parents. »

« Ils n'avaient pas à faire le voyage. »

« Et tes amies vont venir aussi. »

« Ok. »

« Dors, ok ? »

« Va t-en, ça va. »

Il s'en alla enfin. Minako soupira doucement, ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'était réveillée une heure auparavant, et son manager avait immédiatement commencé à s'agiter près d'elle, visiblement si soulagé qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Minako était restée inconsciente très longtemps apparemment. Elle était toujours sous oxygène, et les battements de son cœur que la machine près de son lit faisait connaître lui envahissaient les oreilles.

« Hey. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux faiblement, et sourit à Artémis près d'elle.

« Hey. »

Il vint frotter sa tête contre sa joue, doucement, presque tendrement.

« Fatiguée ? » demanda t-il.

Elle fit un bruit affirmatif, et il se blottit contre son cou.

« Repose-toi. Ca va aller, maintenant. L'opération a duré des heures et il y a eu des complications, mais les médecins ont dit que tu as été très forte. Je suis fier de toi, Mina. Dors. »

Et elle s'endormit.

__________

La seconde fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle put observer autour d'elle et garder les yeux pleinement ouverts. Artémis dormait près d'elle. Le pauvre n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil en deux jours, inquiet comme il l'avait été.

Elle inspira lentement face au silence seulement brisé par les bips des machines médicales. C'était un peu glauque. Son regard fut naturellement attiré par la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, la pluie battait la fenêtre. Il faisait donc aussi noir dans la chambre, et pourtant l'après-midi était seulement à demi écoulée.

« Hey. »

Elle tourna le regard vers la porte, et sourit en voyant Rei entrer. Elle venait de l'école, son uniforme était visible sous son manteau, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux humides collaient à son front.

« Hey, » répondit-elle.

Rei posa sa veste et son sac et alla allumer une lampe rapidement. Minako l'observa, apprécia la manière dont son uniforme élégant la mettait en valeur.

« J'ai appris que tu étais enfin réveillée, » informa la miko en s'asseyant près du lit. « Tu as inquiété tout le monde, tu sais. »

« Navrée. Il faut croire que j'étais occupée ailleurs. »

« Ca va ? »

« Un peu… dans les vapes, mais ça va. On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des complications durant l'opération, mais rien de plus précis. »

« Ca a duré plus de dix heures. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Rei hésita. Son regard était sombre tout à coup, voilé par quelque chose de froid, de glacé.

« Mars ? »

« Quand j'ai demandé des précisions à ton manager, il m'a dit que tu… avais fait un arrêt cardiaque au milieu de la procédure. Ils ont dû te réanimer et les choses ont été un peu délicates après ça. »

« …oh. »

En somme, elle était morte. Encore une fois. Même si cette fois-ci, elle n'en avait eu aucunement conscience. Une main chaude vint serrer la sienne.

« Eh. Ca va maintenant. Même si ça n'a pas été parfait, ça ira. »

Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement.

Le fait qu'elle était morte. Le fait qu'elle était vivante. Le fait qu'elle n'était pas totalement guérie. Le fait qu'elle n'était plus mourante. La fatigue. Les médicaments. Le contre coup de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces trois dernières années. Le fait que tout le monde savait qu'elle était malade à présent. Le fait qu'elle avait un avenir. Un passé. Une vie.

En tout cas, les larmes vinrent et elle ne put aucunement les arrêter. Alors elle pleura, puis sanglota, de ces sanglots d'enfant impossibles à maîtriser, réels et sincères.

Rei s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras, murmurant des mots que Minako n'était pas en état de comprendre, caressant son dos et ses cheveux, déposant des baisers sur son front et le haut de sa tête.

Et Minako pleura dans ses bras, longtemps.

Puis elle s'endormit, en sachant qu'à présent, la vie serait différente.

Plus brillante.

__________


	24. Interlude 45

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 4.5**_

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« En pleine forme ! » lança Minako avec énergie, prête à conquérir la scène pour la première fois en dix mois.

Son frère sourit, presque aussi excité qu'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus assisté à un spectacle de Minako, il avait hâte de la voir de nouveau dans son élément.

Elle donna une dernière touche à son maquillage, s'observa d'un œil critique et hocha la tête. Elle se redressa, enfila son chapeau et défila devant Kazuki.

« Que penses-tu de ta grande sœur ? »

« Qu'elle va encore briser des cœurs et faire tourner des têtes. »

« Il faudrait que je prenne encore un ou deux kilos, non ? »

« Oui, mais tu es très belle. Et puis tu as pris des couleurs ces derniers mois. J'aime ça. »

« Merci. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as l'air heureuse, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. »

« Oh, mais je suis heureuse ! Je pars en tournée, j'ai encore collectionné les disques d'or et bien sûr mon quatrième album sera encore mieux que les autres. »

Il rit et hocha la tête.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Cette fille, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Q…quoi ? Quoi ?! » s'exclama t-il, rougissant.

« La fille à laquelle tu n'arrêtes pas d'envoyer des messages. Comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

« Mina-Sun ! Arrête d'utiliser tes dons sur moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sais que tu as été V que tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! »

« Je n'utilise pas mes dons, mon cher. Mais tes sentiments sont assez forts pour être aisément captés, et tu ne peux pas demander à Sailor Vénus de les ignorer, et encore moins quand Sailor Vénus est ta grande sœur. »

Rouge tomate, le garçon secoua vivement la tête.

« Tu vas m'ennuyer, je te connais. »

« Qui ? Moi ? » demanda t-elle, l'image même de l'innocence, avant que son espièglerie ne reprenne le dessus. « Jamais ! Ou un peu… Allez, s'il te plait… »

« Bon, ça va ! Elle s'appelle Hannah, et elle est dans mon club de littérature. Elle a mon âge. Elle est blonde aux yeux verts, plutôt jolie, sympa et drôle aussi. Contente ? »

« Oui. Et tu lui as dit qu'elle te plaisait. »

« Pas dit… Mais… enfin, ça s'est passé, quoi. »

Elle sourit.

« Donc tu sors avec elle ? »

« Oui, » confirma t-il, rougissant de plus belle.

Elle sourit avec joie.

« Vas-y doucement quand même, tu as treize ans. Tu l'as embrassée ? »

« Mina ! » protesta t-il, baissant la tête pour cacher la couleur de son visage.

« Quoi ? Alors tu l'as embrassée. »

« Ca va ! »

« C'était comment ? »

La véritable curiosité dans sa voix calma l'embarra de son frère, qui leva la tête pour l'observer, intrigué.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, sentant les choses se tourner contre elle.

« Dis voir, toi. Tu ne m'as jamais dit quand tu as reçu ton premier baiser, au fait. »

« Mon… mon… On parlait de toi ! »

Un sourire espiègle semblable à celui de Minako s'afficha sur son visage, et il pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant sa sœur avec amusement et surprise.

« Minako Aino… tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ! »

« Si ! Si… enfin… »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! »

« Hé ! »

Lorsqu'elle rougit légèrement, les rires de son frère redoublèrent.

« Tu as seize ans et demi et ce pays entier t'adule ! Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui y compris les idoles et les plus beaux acteurs ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Arrête de rire ! J'ai été assez occupée, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ! Et puis j'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un. Seulement c'était pour un film, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier ! »

« Ok, ok, ça va, » tempéra t-il, se calmant. « Ne fais pas cette tête, ça reste entre nous, je ne voudrais pas détruire ta légende ! Mais… »

« Des conditions ?! T'es gonflé ! »

« Tu peux me faire un ou deux autographes pour Hannah ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr ! Et il faut qu'on fasse ce film dont on n'a parlé. Je le posterai sur mon site, et comme ça plus personne dans ton école ne se moquera de toi pour être un menteur quand tu dis que tu es le frère d'une star ! »

« Cool ! »

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure. Tu devrais rejoindre Katie, Alan et les filles. N'oublie pas de prendre Artémis sur tes genoux, sinon il ne verra rien. »

« Ok. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il parle, celui-là. »

Elle eut un petit rire et se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, ajustant une dernière fois sa coiffure. Son frère s'apprêta à quitter la loge, mais au dernier moment il se figea, puis hésita.

« Hé, Mina ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu as dit quand j'étais petit que si un jour… que si un jour je… » Il avala sa salive, hésita de nouveau, ne rencontra pas son regard. « Tu as dit que si un jour je voulais voir Ayaka… tu viendrais avec moi. »

Tendue, incrédule, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu… tu veux aller voir maman ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas venir, j'irai seul, hein, je ne sais pas si tu la vois toujours ou si… enfin, je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait aller la voir, tous les deux. Je reste cinq jours, alors je ne sais pas si… »

« Elle a été transférée à Tokyo l'année dernière, mais elle est à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une clinique privée. J'ai… Mais… tu ne voulais jamais parler d'elle. Ni avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourquoi… ? »

« Je… On ne se voyait presque plus, tous les deux. On se parlait presque plus, et tu me manquais, mais ça changeait rien, et tu es morte. » Elle ressentit un violent picotement au cœur en entendant ces mots qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas évoquer, mais il continua, les yeux baissés. « Tu es morte, et j'ai eu le temps de regretter, tu sais, le temps de… pleurer. Et… je ne veux plus jamais avoir ce genre de regrets. Je veux la voir. Katie et Alan sont d'accord. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, bien sûr je ne t'y – »

« Non. Non, je veux bien venir. Je… n'y suis plus retournée depuis trop longtemps, je dois aussi faire face à… Je veux être là. Après-demain ? »

« Ok, » sourit-il.

Elle sourit en retour.

« Ok. »

« Mince, je suis nerveux. Je… Tu as des nouvelles ? »

« Il y a trois mois, le médecin m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Elle est stable depuis deux années, tu sais. Elle n'a pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs et part encore trop souvent dans son monde, mais ils disent que ça va, et qu'elle a de plus en plus d'instants de lucidité. Elle… elle regarde même les photos, par moments. »

« Elle pourrait guérir ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Oui, pas totalement bien sûr, mais elle pourrait aller mieux. Elle a de très bons soins et si sa mémoire et ses capacités mentales sont stimulées tous les jours elle a des chances de pouvoir sortir du brouillard dans lequel elle est. »

« Elle va me reconnaître ? »

Minako hésita. Elle n'était plus allée voir sa mère depuis près de deux ans, en réalité. L'année passée à cause de sa carrière, de son état de santé et de sa maladie, et cette année à cause de l'opération et des quelques mois de convalescence obligatoires. Elle avait eu rapidement des nouvelles par téléphone, mais les infirmiers et médecins n'aimaient guère donner les détails ainsi.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a reconnue, parfois. Mais pendant quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, et la plupart du temps, elle me voyait comme si j'avais encore six ou huit ans. »

« Oh. »

« Tu sais, c'est toujours notre mère, mais il se peut que ce soit dur pour toi, de la voir après tant d'années, et comme ça. »

« Je me rappelle à peine d'elle. » Il rougit. « Je me rappelle à peine de ma mère. C'est nul, hein ? »

Il avait presque treize ans, et pourtant il pouvait lui paraître si jeune parfois… Minako fit deux pas vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Non, ce n'est pas nul. Tu étais trop jeune, c'est tout. Je dois avoir une photo, quelque part. Une seule. Elle est un peu vieille, mais… »

« J'aimerais la voir. »

« Minako, cinq minutes ! » appela quelqu'un en passant devant la loge.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Ah. Il va falloir qu'on y aille tous les deux. »

« Ouais. Bonne chance. »

« Comme si j'en avais besoin ! » fit-elle en riant lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sun ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sourit, et sortit de la loge sans lui répondre. Malgré son mécontentement de voir sa question être ainsi zappée, le brillant sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage était entièrement sincère.

« Minako ! »

« J'arrive ! »

Elle sortit de sa loge d'un pas sautillant, pressée d'être sur scène de nouveau.

Et pour la première fois, ses amies, les Herggins et son frère seraient tous dans la salle au milieu de ses fans.

La vie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle.

__________


	25. Interlude 46

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino, Artémis**

_**Interlude 4.6**_

Elle ne s'attendit aucunement au premier.

Elle avait toujours cru que quand ça arriverait, elle serait celle à l'initier.

Elle était Vénus, et Minako Aino. Alors ça lui paraissait évident.

Mais la vie avait pris cette dernière année un goût surprenant. Et elle adorait ça.

La situation avait été simple, et commune. Minako était allée au Temple un soir, après avoir dit au revoir à son frère et aux Herggins. Elle partait en tournée le lendemain, et elle tenait à voir Rei une dernière fois avant de quitter la ville.

Elle avait trouvé Mars près de ses deux corbeaux, dans les jardins. Le sujet de leur conversation n'était pas franchement intéressant. Celui de leur dispute non plus, d'ailleurs. Une fois calmée, Minako avait soupiré et avait sorti de son sac à main un petit porte-clé qu'elle avait commandé. Un Nako Nako, habillé de rouge, avec un chapeau, le signe de Vénus sur le front, celui de Mars sur le cœur. Elle le tendit à Rei avec un sourire taquin, le lui fourra dans la main en voyant le froncement de sourcils de l'autre fille.

« Tiens. Cadeau. »

« Pourquoi me donnes-tu ce truc bleu ? »

« Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas Nako Nako ? Tout le monde l'adore ! »

« En dessous de douze ans, peut-être. »

« Hé, c'était l'âge que j'avais quand je l'ai créé. Et il est adorable, non ? »

« Une licorne bleue ? »

« Il y en avait sur Vénus. Bon, quand tu auras fini de le critiquer, tu pourras me remercier ! »

« Tu rêves ! » s'exclama Rei.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'autre fille était vraiment trop adorable quand elle était contrariée.

« C'est juste un cadeau pour te remercier. Je voulais t'envoyer une semaine en Europe dans une suite de luxe, mais au dernier moment j'ai eu comme le pressentiment que tu accepterais difficilement. »

La miko leva les yeux au ciel, mais Minako n'eut pas de mal à discerner la lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Enfin, il faut que j'y aille. On part tôt demain matin. »

« Fais attention à ne pas te faire agresser par des fans. »

« Tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? »

« Jamais, » grimaça Rei. « Mais mes pauvres oreilles ne se remettraient jamais des cris d'Usagi. »

Minako détourna le regard un instant. Les mensonges de Rei ne trompaient personne. Pourtant, la jeune star n'était pas vraiment pressée de s'en aller.

« Bon, ben, à la prochaine ! »

Elle commença à partir, n'aimant guère l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée ces derniers temps entre elles, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être près de l'autre fille le plus souvent possible. Une main sur son poignet la retint, elle se tourna vers Rei, surprise, et se figea en remarquant l'intensité de son regard, le feu au fond de ses yeux, son soleil soudain étincelant.

Elle retint sa respiration, eut peur de comprendre, et ne bougea pas quand les lèvres douces de Rei se posèrent sur les siennes, tendrement. Le baiser fut merveilleux, doux, chaste, pétillant et magique. Minako se sentit rougir, à son plus grand désarroi. Rei l'observa un instant, apparemment fière d'elle, embarrassée mais le cachant derrière une fausse bravoure. Elle sourit.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, » remarqua t-elle.

Ca n'aida pas Minako à se sentir plus confiante.

« Tais-toi, » protesta t-elle lamentablement.

Bien entendu, pour le second baiser, Minako s'y attendait. Il suivit le premier, fut initié par elle, et fut plus long, bien moins chaste, un peu maladroit mais absolument inoubliable. Elle serra Rei contre elle, savoura la joie et l'excitation qui l'envahit tout entière, même la nervosité, même la petite gêne qui demeurait. Adora chaque seconde qui s'écoula lentement, chaque délicieuse seconde où elle put tenir Rei dans ses bras, jouer avec ses cheveux, caresser sa joue et surtout l'embrasser.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles eurent du mal à trouver que dire, soulagées que l'autre paraisse aussi déstabilisée. Elles se dirent au revoir, doucement, et Minako partit pour sa suite, et sa tournée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa suite d'hôtel, elle quitta ses chaussures à l'entrée, les laissa traîner, jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil qu'elle manqua mais n'alla pas ramasser le vêtement, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, comme en transe.

Artémis l'observait de sa place près d'elle. Mais elle ne le vit même pas. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Rei, et tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'envie de recommencer était enivrante, et elle se surprit à glousser doucement toute seule.

Elle avait le droit de réagir comme une jeune fille de seize ans de temps en temps, non ?

« Mina ? »

Elle caressa ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, refusa de s'interroger sur le pourquoi, les circonstances, les significations, l'avenir. Elle sourit, soupira de bien être.

« Minako ? »

Et puis, c'était Rei. Rei et elle, ça n'avait jamais été simple, toujours empli de surprise. Minako espérait que ce serait ainsi pour toujours.

« Minako ? »

« Elle m'a embrassée, » murmura t-elle doucement, avec l'impression d'être dans un étrange rêve.

« Hein ? »

« Elle m'a embrassée. »

« Rei ? »

Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui, fut presque surprise de le trouver là, en train de l'observer curieusement, avec amusement. Mais elle sourit.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Ca te surprend ? »

« Que vous vous soyez embrassées, bien sûr que non, tu crois que je suis né hier ? J'avais bien compris que tu l'aimais, si tu crois que tu peux me cacher quelque chose comme ça ! Par contre, que ce soit_ elle_ qui t'ait embrassée la première, ça, ça me surprend. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais, hmm, _Vénus_ ? »

Elle l'observa, sa surprise et son embarra transcendant son bonheur.

« Je… Rien ! Et arrête de commenter ma vie privée ! Et je me suis rattrapée après, je te signale ! »

Il eut un petit rire, se leva et s'étira.

« Et toi arrête de sourire comme ça, » la taquina t-il. « Ou le pays entier comprendra. »

« Je ne souris pas ! » protesta t-elle.

Et pourtant, elle ne put empêcher le formidable sourire qui perça une nouvelle fois son masque de sérieux.

Parce que c'était Rei. Et parce que c'était elle.

__________

Elle prit l'habitude de réveiller Rei après tous ces concerts ou même ses participations à des émissions. Du moins, Rei faisait mine d'être endormie quand elle l'appelait, mais Minako la soupçonnait de savoir exactement à quel moment son téléphone allait sonner.

Minako lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, prenant soin de lui relater chaque infime détail sans importance et de passer sur les choses qui avaient de la valeur. Bien sûr, Rei soupirait à l'autre bout du fil, essayait de l'arrêter, mais Minako se faisait un plaisir de l'ignorer. Une fois, Rei s'endormit, et Minako ne s'en rendit compte que dix minutes plus tard. Elle passa autant de temps à écouter le doux bruit de sa respiration régulière, ne souhaitant pas couper le lien qui les liait malgré tous les kilomètres qui les séparaient.

Parfois, elle appelait, et elle sentait aux premiers mots qu'il s'était passé quelque chose du côté de Rei. Alors elle racontait les détails de sa vie avec Artémis, ou les blagues qu'elle lui faisait, ou les nouvelles chansons qu'elle écrivait ou même les problèmes qu'elle avait pour ses devoirs. Elle laissait son amie répondre cette fois-ci, se stoppait à chaque nouvelle information, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à faire parler Rei sur les ennuis qu'elle avait avec son père, ou ses camarades d'école, ou même Usagi qui ne cessait d'essayer de la forcer à chanter, ou encore au Temple.

C'était quelque chose de très étrange, ces conversations. Plus de mots qu'elles en avaient échangés durant tout le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. En réalité, les moments les moins bizarres, c'était quand elles se défiaient et se disputaient pour finalement se raccrocher au nez. Là au moins, elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Elles ne parlaient pas des baisers. De ce qu'ils signifiaient. De la raison pour laquelle elles ne pouvaient se retenir de s'appeler.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Et quand elles se retrouvèrent plus tard, enfin seules, après les retrouvailles avec les amis et tout le reste, elles furent toutes les deux surprises de trouver tout naturel d'être ensemble, et d'êtres proches.

Les baisers, tous ceux à partir du troisième, furent merveilleux pour ces raisons, pour les sentiments que Minako pouvait sentir se refléter dans leurs soleils, comme un pont entre elles, brillant et fort. Et vraiment, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de tout ça, des discussions, des contacts, des baisers, de la complicité, de l'intimité, de ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'envahissait toujours quand Rei était près d'elle, de l'amour,… de tout.

Et ce serait le cas pour un long, très long moment.

__________


	26. Interlude 47

**PGSM **

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 4.7**_

« Allô ? »

« Hey. »

« Hey, Mina. »

« Tu bailles ? »

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Très drôle. »

« Désolée. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. »

« Si, » répondit Minako doucement. « Je rentre dans onze jours. »

« Et je pars dans treize jours à Kyoto. »

« Je déteste quand nos emplois du temps font ça. »

« C'est quand même plus souvent le tien que le mien. »

Il y eut un silence. Rei se redressa dans son futon.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, » précisa t-elle. Elle avait appris au cours de ces deux dernières années que Minako pouvait se montrer bien moins confiante dans leur relation qu'elle ne l'était dans d'autres domaines de sa vie. « Ca ne l'a jamais été. »

« Je sais, » répondit sa petite amie, sans doute de sa suite d'hôtel de Londres. « C'est juste que cette année on n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se voir, entre ma carrière, tes examens, la presse à éviter, le Temple et le reste… »

« Je sais. Mais on savait dès le départ que les choses seraient ainsi si on voulait garder toutes les deux nos libertés. »

Minako soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Rei fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire l'autre jeune femme ne laissait pas ainsi ses émotions se refléter.

« J'ai hâte que les choses se calment à Londres. Et dire que je vais devoir revenir le mois prochain. »

« Les choses se passent bien là-bas, non ? Amuse-toi au lieu de réfléchir comme ça. Si tu as des rides tu ne vas pas cesser de m'ennuyer avec ça. »

« C'est juste que… les choses seraient tellement plus simples si je n'étais pas célèbre. »

Rei leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu serais bien triste si tu ne pouvais pas chanter ou même jouer, Mina. C'est ton domaine, tout ça, et si tu es aussi célèbre c'est parce que tu es douée. Tu veux vraiment que j'appelle de nouveau ton Manager ? Je crois qu'on a passé l'âge des jeux, mais je pourrais sans doute trouver autre chose. Après tout tu es toujours aussi compétitive et prévisible. »

« Hé ! Méfie-toi, je te signale que la jet set de Londres regorge de charmants héritiers et de magnifiques stars. »

« Je suis très inquiète. »

« … c'est un peu vexant à quel point tu es assurée que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je vais devoir remédier à ça. »

« Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas Vénus que je ne remarque pas à quel point Tokyo regorge de jolies filles. En parlant de jolies filles, Keiko est passée hier. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

« Jalouse ? »

« Non. »

« Menteuse. »

« J'ai le droit d'être possessive, je suis à l'autre bout du monde et les seuls à être au courant que tu es prise, c'est nous deux et nos proches ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Elle est miko, elle venait au Temple pour discuter avec les prêtres sur des questions de financement, et nous sommes amies, je te le rappelle. »

« Oh, ça va. »

Malgré le ton joueur et frustré de Minako, Rei pouvait clairement entendre la réelle crainte qui teintait sa voix.

« Mina, tu sais que je plaisante. »

« Oui. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça me plait. »

« Je me demande si Aphrodite était aussi possessive que toi. »

« Aphrodite était volage et sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Je ne suis pas comme elle. »

« Et j'en suis ravie. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas la déesse de l'Amour. »

« Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir. »

Minako eut un petit rire et soupira.

« Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Et puis Artémis te passe le bonjour. »

« Pareil. Ne travaille pas trop, hein ? Ne sois pas suicidaire. »

« Je suis juste fatiguée, je vais bien, je te l'ai dit. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ben voyons. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Hmm. Minako ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de t'en faire. Je t'aime. »

Un sourire, clairement audible dans la voix claire de la jeune star.

« Je sais. »

__________

_Durant le Special Act_

____________

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire.

La colère pour l'idiotie dont Rei avait fait preuve. La peur qui lui enserrait le ventre à tel point qu'elle avait cru être malade. Ce sentiment chaud et irrésistible qui l'avait enserrée tout entière quand elle avait appelé son sabre et que celui de Mars était apparu au même moment dans son autre main durant la bataille. Leurs deux pouvoirs avaient été si en phase et si différents que Sailor Vénus avait cru ne pas pouvoir les gérer ensemble. Mais en réalité, tout lui était rapidement venu naturellement.

Elle avait senti Mars, en son cœur, en son esprit, près d'elle. Et Rei avait été avec elle durant ces quelques instants. Mais à présent elle voulait ne faire qu'une seule chose : retrouver l'autre femme.

Elle laissa la moto sur le parking et entra rapidement dans la clinique, se servant de ses sens pour se guider dans les étages. Le soleil de Rei n'avait pour elle aucun secret, alors elle retrouva sa chambre rapidement. Une chance qu'elle ne fut pas repérée, car dans son état d'inquiétude elle n'avait aucunement pensé à se cacher.

Elle se glissa rapidement dans la chambre et respira lentement pour se calmer. Les hôpitaux, elle connaissait, mais elle préférait de loin à être celle sur le lit, à choisir, plutôt que d'avoir à observer Rei ainsi, si faible, si pâle et inconsciente. Elle s'approcha d'elle, fusilla du regard les bandages et les bleus à peine visible sous le pyjama.

D'une main tremblante, elle effleura la joue de sa petite amie et sentit ses larmes couler alors qu'elle lui prenait la main.

« Imbécile, » murmura t-elle à Rei, qui ne se réveilla aucunement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, hein ? »

Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. Alors elle alla sur le fauteuil, remarqua au passage le gros bouquet de fleurs sur le chevet, certainement un présent du père de Rei. Recroquevillée, elle laissa sa fatigue remonter à la surface et s'endormit.

__________

_Post Special Act_

__________

« Rei… Non… REI !! »

Minako se réveilla en sursaut sur ce cri, comme dans les pires films de série B. Rei, le cœur battant, se redressa presque instinctivement, le lien quasi psychique présent entre Minako et elle depuis quelques années lui tiraillant le cœur.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de sa petite amie, luttant pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité.

« Minako, ça va ! Je vais bien. Je vais bien. »

« Rei… »

« Je suis là. Je vais bien. »

Elle tremblait toujours. Rei l'attira gentiment à elle, laissa Minako l'examiner du regard, la laissa caresser son visage du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien malgré le bandage toujours présent à son bras, malgré les bleus commençant à disparaître sur son corps.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital il y avait dix jours, Minako avait été endormie près d'elle. Bien qu'elles avaient été séparées depuis plusieurs semaines, comme souvent depuis le début de leur amitié ou de leur relation, les premiers mots de la star lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux avaient été des reproches emplies de colère et d'une crainte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment su cacher. Une fois qu'elle l'avait assez enguirlandée pour sa stupidité, son inconscience et son égoïsme, elle avait simplement quitté la chambre de Rei, l'alitée trop groggy pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne l'avait revue que plusieurs heures plus tard, plus calme, plus posée et plus silencieuse.

Rei n'avait jamais vu Minako aussi… expressive dans son inquiétude. Makoto l'avait souvent taquinée en lui faisant remarquer que la chanteuse était abominablement protectrice et possessive envers elle. Rei le savait, mais elle ne s'en était jamais autant aperçue que lors de ses quelques jours de convalescence à l'hôpital.

Minako se coucha contre elle, un bras autour de son ventre. Rei lui prit la main et la serra.

« Ca va ? » murmura t-elle.

« Hmm. »

Elle connaissait assez bien Minako Aino pour savoir lire les émotions qu'elle cachait. Elle était embarrassée, et c'était adorable que malgré leurs deux années de relation amoureuse et bien plus à s'être fréquentées sans oser franchir le pas Minako pouvait encore se sentir gênée de montrer son affection envers Rei. Comme si la prêtresse l'ignorait ! Avec ce lien qui s'était créé au fil de leur amitié pour prendre toute son intensité la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment se cacher quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas la force de leurs sentiments. Rei n'échangerait ce qu'elle partageait avec cette femme pour rien au monde, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que le sentiment était partagé par la femme en question.

Elle embrassa le front de la célébrité la plus convoitée du pays, sourit une seconde en imaginant la tête des journalistes s'ils apprenaient la véritable nature de leur relation, et caressa son dos.

« Si tu continues à faire des cauchemars comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber d'épuisement. »

Minako soupira doucement, son souffle chatouillant l'épaule de Rei.

« Ca va. »

La réception suite au mariage Chiba avait duré longtemps, et elles étaient arrivées dans la suite de Minako juste avant l'aube. Il n'était que huit heures, pourtant. Rei avait pris bien soin d'éteindre et débrancher tous les téléphones de l'endroit, que ce soit leurs mobiles ou l'appareil fixe de l'hôtel. Minako était dérangée plus souvent que le président, et en général elle répondait systématiquement. Cette fille devait plus travailler que le premier ministre, et Rei mentirait si elle disait que ça ne l'agaçait pas ou qu'elle n'en était pas inquiète. Minako avait toujours une santé fragile, au combien elle le démentait.

« Je vais bien, Mina. »

« Je sais. »

« … Ok. »

Ses cheveux étaient doux, encore bouclés, restes de la coiffure qu'elle s'était faite pour le mariage. Rei bougea légèrement, de sorte à pouvoir se coucher sur le côté, face à Minako. Elle attrapa sa main de nouveau, la posa au milieu d'elles sans la lâcher. Malgré la pénombre, elle pouvait voir Minako l'observer.

« Et si ça avait été plus grave ? » murmura Minako soudain.

Rei serra sa main.

« Non. »

« Mais – »

« J'ai fait une erreur de jugement. Je l'avoue, ok ? Je n'aurais pas agi ainsi si j'avais su ce qu'il se passait ou senti réellement une présence. Mais je vais bien, ou mieux, et je m'en suis sortie. Je te l'ai dit, Ami te l'a dit, et je t'ai même laissée lire mon dossier médical. »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, je t'avais laissée lire le mien il y a deux ans. »

Rei sourit.

« Mais c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, mademoiselle je vais bien mais en réalité je suis prête à m'écrouler pour le bien de l'humanité ou de ma carrière ou simplement parce que je déteste qu'on voie que je ne suis qu'humaine. »

« Hé. Tu es aussi têtue que moi. »

« Mais pas aussi dangereusement que toi. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

Rei fronça les sourcils, sentait la peur de Minako lui venir par vagues. Elle avait mis du temps à s'ajuster à tous ces sentiments différents, quand les pouvoirs de Minako avaient créé ce lien magique entre elles. Douée d'empathie depuis l'enfance, Minako n'avait eu aucun mal à s'y habituer, mais avoir une telle connexion émotionnelle était, même pour Sailor Vénus, une première. Rei se demandait comment sa petite amie faisait pour ressentir toutes les émotions des gens l'entourant sans devenir folle. Elle avait déjà eu bien du mal à s'habituer à ressentir une partie des émotions de Minako.

Elle serra sa main, la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un petit baiser.

« Promis. »

Minako émit un petit soupir, comme soulagée par ce simple mot, se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« Bien. »

« Tu n'as pas à en douter, » rassura doucement Rei. « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi. »

Elle put sentir l'autre femme la fusiller du regard.

« Merci, Mars. »

« De rien, » sourit Rei.

Il y eut un instant de silence, Rei ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Elle sentait que Minako était toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne veux pas aller en Angleterre après-demain, » murmura la star.

Rei ouvrit rapidement les yeux suite à la confidence.

Il y avait simplement des frontières qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait encore pleinement traversées. Leurs carrières et la manière dont elles seraient atteintes ou perturber par leur amour en étaient une. Elles avaient flirté avec le sujet, mais elles n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé.

« C'est important, » contredit Rei. « Tu ne peux pas annuler tes deux concerts et encore moins ta participation à l'avant-première du film dans lequel tu es la guest star. »

« Je pourrais, » murmura Minako. « Je pourrais trouver quelque chose. Je pourrais rester deux semaines ici. »

« Mina… »

« Je n'ai qu'à prétexter que je me sens fatiguée, j'ai le droit de prendre des vacances aussi. C'est toi qui me pousses toujours en ce sens, d'habitude, Reiko. »

« C'est différent, et tu le sais. C'est important pour ta carrière, et pour toi. Tu as entendu cette occasion plus d'une année, tu viens d'obtenir le Glitter Award. Et puis tu pourras revenir dans deux semaines, au maximum. »

« Sauf si je dois répondre à plus d'interviews, sauf si… » Elle soupira. « J'aimerais simplement… Je veux rester avec toi, » avoua t-elle finalement. « J'en ai assez de devoir partir, ou de te voir partir. C'est fatiguant d'avoir à se demander ce que tu fais de ton côté, si tu vas bien, si… On pourrait passer ce mois ensemble, aller quelque part. »

Touchée, ses paroles trouvant aisément échos en son cœur, Rei sourit.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du style à fuir et te cacher, Aino. »

« Rei, » reprocha Minako, un peu vexée qu'elle ne prenne pas la situation plus au sérieux. « Tu – »

Elle dut pourtant se taire quand Rei déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, long et doux, affectueux et empli d'amour.

« Je vais venir avec toi, » murmura Rei, en se décalant et en fermant les yeux, éreintée.

Elle sourit néanmoins en sentant le regard de Minako sur elle, et ne put résister à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour être témoin de l'air adorablement confus et surpris de sa petite amie si contrôlée.

« Quoi ? » souffla Minako.

« Je vais venir avec toi en Angleterre. »

« Mais – »

« Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ici, et je peux m'absenter. Si je suis avec toi en Angleterre, tu pourras travailler tout en n'ayant pas à m'appeler régulièrement ou à t'interroger inutilement. Ou à t'inquiéter comme une mère poule. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas comme une mère poule. Je sais que tu peux très bien te débrouiller, je ne suis pas stupide ou arrogante à ce point, Mars. Mais tu es trop têtue. Et tu – »

« Et puis tu me manques aussi. »

Minako se tut et sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me manquais. »

« C'est ça, Vénus. Et je suis une star de la chanson. »

« Tu pourrais, » rétorqua Minako juste avant de bailler.

Rei sourit, attendrie.

« Dors, maintenant, au lieu de cogiter. »

« Hmm. »

« Et puis tu réfléchis dans le vide, de toute façon, comme toutes les blondes. »

« Dis, ça suffit, » réprimanda Minako. « Et je ne suis pas blonde. »

« Pas toujours et plus depuis des années, ça n'empêche – »

« Reiko ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, » protesta Rei avec un sourire. « Ou je déballe tout ce que je sais sur toi à la presse moyennant une somme plus que correcte. »

« Oh, voyez-vous ça. Y compris ma liaison secrète et passionnée avec ma meilleure amie prêtresse ? »

« Hmm, surtout cela. »

Minako gloussa.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais gérer les médias que tu les apprécies. Je regrette tout de même que tu ne fasses plus ces adorables moues comme lorsque tu étais plus jeune. »

« Tu ne me trouves plus adorable ? » murmura Rei, déjà à demie endormie. « Je suis choquée. »

La star sourit et l'observa doucement s'endormir. Et puis soudain, ses angoisses revinrent, lentement mais sûrement.

« Rei ? » appela t-elle doucement.

Sa petite amie n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais son murmure empli de sommeil lui parvint.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu étais sérieuse pour l'Angleterre ? »

« Bien sûr. Depuis le temps que tu me parles de Londres. »

« Rei ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Non, rien. »

Minako essaya de s'installer plus confortablement, lâcha la main de Rei et se plaça sur le dos. Elle fut surprise lorsque, soupirant, Rei vint se blottir dans ses bras. La star la serra instinctivement contre elle, respira doucement l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Dors, Mina. On va devoir se lever dans quatre heures à peine. »

« Si tu étais morte, je me serais retrouvée seule, » souffla Minako, sa prise sur Rei plus forte.

La prêtresse déposa un baiser dans son cou, caressa sa hanche d'une façon apaisante.

« Je suis là, je vais bien. Ne pense pas à des choses pareilles. Et tu ne seras jamais seule. Les filles sont là pour toi, et puis il y a Artémis. Et ton frère. »

« Artémis, Kazu et toi, vous êtes ma famille. C'est ça une famille, non ? Quand on sait que sans ses membres, on serait comme seul au monde et en miettes. »

Rei se tendit.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Et puis tu peux inclure Mako, Usagi et Ami, elles te voient comme une sœur. Tu es Sailor Vénus, tu ne manques pas d'amour, tu peux élargir ta famille comme tu le souhaites. »

« Ca veut dire que par extension je peux inclure ton père ? » sourit Minako, cherchant à briser l'intensité du moment.

Rei leva la tête, posa une main sur sa joue.

« Ca veut dire que si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je ne veux pas que tu joues les têtes de mule et je veux que tu te tournes vers nos amis. Kazuki, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Motoki, Ami et même Nephrite. »

« Mais tu ne vas nulle part, pas vrai ? »

Ca ressemblait étrangement à une prière. Enfantine, presque innocente, emplie d'espoir et de crainte. Si éloignée de la Minako d'ordinaire…

Rei reposa sa tête contre elle.

« Non, je ne vais nulle part. »

« Promis ? »

« Je dois faire beaucoup de promesses ce matin, dis voir. Mais tu n'en fais aucune. »

« Je promets… de toujours être la personne exceptionnelle, magnifique et extrêmement douée que je suis. »

Rei gloussa.

« Sympa de voir que ton ego est toujours le même. »

« Il faut bien qu'il rivalise avec le tien. »

« Tu rêves, je n'ai jamais eu un tel ego. »

« Tu aurais de quoi, » souffla soudain Minako.

« Des compliments maintenant ? Je crois que tu manques vraiment de sommeil. »

« Je t'aime, » annonça soudain Minako d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

Surprise, Rei sourit sans bouger.

« Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Minako. »

« Et si… j'avais envie de le dire ? A tout le monde ? »

Rei se tendit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas dormi assez longtemps pour avoir une telle conversation.

« Le révéler à la presse, tu veux dire ? »

« Ou simplement ne plus faire si attention, » précisa Minako, avec hésitation. « Je sais… que tu n'aimes pas être sous les projecteurs. Mais avec ton père et tes accomplissements, tu es déjà très connue, sans compter ton amitié avec moi et… et je suis une personne publique, Rei. Ca ne changera pas dans l'avenir proche. On pourrait continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un paparazzi le découvre ou qu'un journaliste ne lance la rumeur, mais je ne suis pas du style à attendre qu'une chose arrive. Je préfère agir et contrôler, et surtout s'il s'agit de ma vie. »

« Je sais. »

« … Et ? »

« Hmm, quoi ? »

« Reiko, un peu de concentration, s'il te plait. »

« Je suis à moitié endormie, et je crois que j'ai trop bu. »

« Tu as seulement bu quelques verres. »

« Et ils étaient tous de trop. »

Minako eut un petit sourire, lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. »

« Nien nien nien. »

« S'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave, tu disparaîtrais, et personne ne saurait jamais à quel point je… Personne à part ton père, mon manager et nos amis. Si… Je veux que le monde entier le sache. Je veux que les journalistes cessent de me chercher des conquêtes possibles, qu'ils cessent d'en inventer ou de dire des âneries. Je veux que tous mes fans sachent à qui s'adressent mes chansons, je veux cesser de recevoir des lettres d'amour à tout va, je veux que lorsque les gens me voient ils me voient comme une personne inaccessible, et je veux aussi que ce soit le cas pour toi et que le monde entier sache que tu... »

« Que je suis à toi ? » sourit Rei avec un amusement qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle devina le rouge sur les joues de la femme qui la tenait. « Doucement, Aino, on n'est pas mariées ! Protectrice, jalouse, et définitivement _possessive_. Tu veux leur dire ça, aussi ? »

« Rei… » reprocha la star d'une voix coincée entre l'embarra et le reproche.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, » rassura Rei. Elle bailla. « Je sais, Minako. »

« … Bonne nuit. »

« Hmm, pareil. »

Minako bougea légèrement, prête à s'endormir maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, maintenant qu'elle avait Rei dans ses bras, qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration, son cœur battre.

Elle partait aux pays des rêves lorsque la voix toute pâteuse de sommeil de Rei la surprit.

« Au fait, Mina ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me moque de l'avis du monde ou de ce qu'il sait ou non. Si tu veux, on discutera de ça. On aura le temps, en Angleterre. »

Souriant soudain, Minako déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Rei. Emplie de bonheur, le cœur allégé, elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir.

__________


	27. Interlude 48

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hino**

_**Interlude 4.8**_

« Arrête ! » protesta la jeune femme de vingt et un ans, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. « On ne va pas pendre tous mes disques d'or ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… il y en a trop. Ça couvrirait les murs ! »

Rei se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

« Je vois que ton ego est toujours le même. »

« Hé, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter de vivre avec moi. »

« J'étais bien obligée, après dix ans à vivre dans des hôtels, il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne qu'une maison ce n'était pas un endroit qu'on peut quitter n'importe quand et qu'un frigo devait se remplir par soi-même ! Sans compter que les frais d'hôtel mangeaient réellement ton capital de millionnaire et que je voulais cet argent. »

Minako s'était figée.

« Je vais devoir faire des courses ? »

Rei éclata de rire.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me charger seule de tout l'entretien de cette maison et de toutes les corvées ? »

« Ben non, mais… mais… je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois que j'ai fait les courses. »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué, je suis certaine que tu vas t'en sortir. »

« C'est ça, moque-toi. Mais je compte bien embaucher une femme de ménage et un jardinier. »

« J'espère bien. Je ne suis avec toi que pour deux choses : ton corps et ton argent. »

« Ca tombe bien, moi c'est pour ton visage et ton nom. Ouh ! Celui-là on l'affiche ! »

Rei jeta un coup d'œil au cadre que Minako venait de sortir d'un carton et secoua la tête.

« On ne va pas afficher ton diplôme au mur ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… parce que… »

« C'est mon bureau ! T'affiche ce que tu veux dans le tien, et moi je fais pareil dans le mien ! »

« Artémis ! » gémit Rei. « Aide-moi ! »

Le chat s'avança, Luna à ses côtés, et secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi, Mars. »

« Artémis est de mon côté, tu devrais le savoir, » sourit Minako, tout en sortant du second bureau pour rejoindre le vaste séjour de la propriété que Rei et elle avaient choisie deux mois auparavant. « Hé, je veux un filet de volley-ball dans le parc ! »

« Je veux un grand aquarium dans le séjour. »

Minako se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira de bien-être, observant autour d'elle cette maison. Sa maison. _Leur_ maison. Leur foyer, le premier que Minako connaissait depuis ses huit ans.

« Heureusement que j'ai encore deux mois de vacances devant moi. »

« Des vacances c'est quand on ne fait rien, Minako. Tu supervises toujours ta ligne de vêtements et je ne te parle même pas du nouvel album que tu prépares. »

« C'est des vacances comparé à d'habitude. »

« Je vais t'emmener en vacances cet été, deux semaines. Tu verras que c'est différent. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Minako, se redressant et observant sa compagne. « En vacances ? Où ça ? »

« Tu verras, ce sera une surprise. »

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, Reiko ! » se plaignit-elle. « Arté, Luna, vous êtes au courant ? »

« Laisse-nous tranquille, Minako, » s'amusa Luna en sortant dans le parc avec son compagnon. « Pour nos santés nous restons en dehors de vos affaires. »

« Lâcheurs ! » cria t-elle avant de sourire. « La fille d'Usa et de Mamoru naîtra dans environ trois semaines, c'est ça ? »

« Hmm. »

« J'ai hâte ! Oh, tu ne veux pas aller chercher le dernier carton que Motoki a déposé dans la véranda ? »

« Dans la véranda ? » interrogea Rei. « Pourquoi là-bas ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Rei plissa les yeux.

« Mina-Sun Aino, si c'est encore une de tes blagues, je te fais dormir dans l'une des trois chambres d'amis, je te préviens. »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de faire des farces ? »

Son amie soupira et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Avec un sourire espiègle, Minako commença à compter jusqu'à dix, mais sauta sur ses pieds à huit, trop impatiente. Elle suivit Rei doucement, et rit en entendant la petite exclamation de sa petite amie. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte de la véranda et sourit en observant Rei se redresser, un petit colley bleu merle dans les bras.

Le chiot léchait avidement le visage de Rei, jappant joyeusement, alors que la jeune femme le caressait pour le calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Minako sourit en s'avançant dans la véranda pour caresser le chien à son tour.

« Ca, c'est ton chien. Il est mignon, non ? »

« Tu m'as acheté un chien ?! »

« Oui. Il te plait ? »

« Tu m'as acheté un chien. »

« Oui, » rit Minako. « C'est un fait. Il t'aime bien, on dirait. »

Rei posa le chien qui s'agitait au sol, et sourit à Minako.

« Tu m'as acheté un chien. »

« Arrête de répéter ça, ça devient inquiétant et hmm – »

Elle attira Rei contre elle quand l'autre femme l'embrassa avec passion, retourna le baiser avec autant de force et d'amour. Tout son être s'était enflammé. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard elles durent se stopper, car le petit colley ne cessait de sauter contre elles, émettant des petits jappements piteux. Les deux femmes baissèrent la tête vers lui, sans se lâcher.

« Je crois qu'il est jaloux, » rit Minako. « Je te préviens s'il est comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se touche, il ne dormira jamais dans la chambre. »

Rei se baissa pour caresser le chien et lui sourit.

« Il va falloir te trouver un nom, boule de poils. Que dirais-tu de Berger ? »

« Ca me rappelle Vénus, » contredit Minako avec un sourire.

« Magellan ? »

« Ca ne lui va pas. »

« Sol ? »

« Comme le dieu ? »

« C'est ton chien ou le mien ? » sourit Rei en jetant un coup d'œil à Minako.

La chanteuse leva les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« Moi, ce que j'en dis. Tu devrais l'appeler Mars ou Arès. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Pour que tu prennes un plaisir fou à l'appeler ? »

« Mars, au pied ! » testa Minako, avant de sourire brillamment. « Oh oui, ça peut définitivement être intéressant. »

« Oh, tu as vu comme elle est, celle-là ? » se plaignit Rei à son chien. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais la contrôler. »

« Tu rêves ! »

« Et toi, tu t'appelleras Hélios. »

« Hélios ? » répéta Minako. « Le dieu qui personnifie le Soleil… Ca me va. »

Rei sourit et se redressant.

« Ravie d'avoir ton approbation. »

« On devrait sceller son arrivée par un baiser. »

« Pour lui ou pour toi ? »

« Pour moi, le baiser ! »

Rei s'approcha d'elle, lui planta un baiser sur le front et entra dans la maison en riant.

« Hélios, viens ! »

Minako se tourna vers elle.

« Hino, tu es morte ! »

Elle courut pour rejoindre Rei, qui fila rapidement à travers les pièces du rez-de-chaussée en riant.

La maison fut rapidement emplie de rires. Et de jappements.

__________


	28. Interlude 49

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Aino, Hontu**

_**Interlude 4.9**_

« Hey, » salua la jeune femme doucement en entrant dans la chambre.

Sa mère, frêle et semblant si âgée, était assise sur un fauteuil et observait le paysage derrière le fenêtre. Mais Minako savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Pas vraiment.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, observa la chambre. Les quelques photos d'elle et de Kazuki qu'ils avaient placé là au fil des ans, les objets personnels, certains de leur passé, les six albums de Minako que les infirmiers faisaient écouter à sa mère de temps à autres.

Elle sourit et rejoignit Ayaka, lui prit la main.

« Maman, tu m'entends ? Maman, regarde-moi, » invita t-elle doucement. Sa mère ne bougea pas. Mais le cœur de Minako ne se brisa pas comme lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, se sentait si seule, si abandonnée. Elle serra sa main chaleureusement. « Ca y est, maman. J'ai une maison à moi. A nous, à Reiko et à moi. C'est une magnifique propriété en bordure de Tokyo, je crois qu'elle te plairait. C'est un mélange de traditionnel et de moderne, et elle nous convenait à toutes les deux. On s'y sent bien, tu sais. On a chien aussi, Hélios. Il est si énergique ! Il est adorable. On a même une dizaine de poissons, de toutes les couleurs. »

Ayaka ne dit rien. Son pouce glissait d'avant en arrière et vice-versa sur le dos de la main de Minako, mais la jeune femme savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'un réflexe.

« Tu sais, parfois, je me demande ce que tu m'aurais dit. Les infirmiers m'ont dit que la semaine passée tu as eu un moment de lucidité, et que tu leur as dit de nous passer un message, à Kazuki et à moi. Je l'ai eu, et je voulais te dire que… je t'aime aussi. » Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère. « Et je suis fière de toi, moi aussi. Peu importe tout, tout ça. »

Elle soupira, observa le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

« On n'a pas un super temps, hein ? Au fait, Kazu est entré à l'université. Il va certainement se faire transférer à Tokyo pour les deux prochaines années. Mais tu le connais, il a toujours la tête dans les nuages, celui-là. Enfin… après la tournée, je vais faire une pause. Une vraie pause, maman. Pour une année, peut-être plus. Enfin, quand je dis pause, c'est avec des à côté, tu sais ? Quelques apparitions, quelques shows de charité, tu vois ? Mais je vais rester près de mes amis un peu. Près de Rei. Et c'est fini, tu sais ? On ne se cache plus. »

Elle eut un petit rire.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tempête médiatique la semaine dernière, quand les paparazzis campaient devant la propriété seulement pour s'apercevoir que j'y vivais avec ma meilleure amie ! Après cela, ça a été question sur question. Rei a perdu patience, et quand un reporter à demandé si oui ou non les rumeurs sur notre relation étaient réelles, elle lui a rétorqué que pour des journalistes, ils avaient un énorme temps de retard, que ça faisait plus de cinq ans que nous étions ensemble et qu'il était tout de même effarant et navrant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient jamais compris, et qu'ils n'aient jamais plus interrogé le fait que je ne me montrais jamais avec un véritable petit ami ou une véritable petite amie. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes ! J'ai éclaté de rire, c'était vraiment trop drôle ! »

Elle soupira, et sourit.

« Maintenant, Rei et moi, on reçoit des tas de courriers, des fans et des gens qui nous félicitent ou qui nous font part de leurs vœux de bonheur, et de gens qui me félicitent d'avoir ainsi su garder ma vie privée secrète aussi longtemps malgré ma célébrité. Bien sûr maintenant nous sommes sans arrêt suivies et très souvent dans les magazines, mais Reiko s'en accommodent vraiment bien. Elle ignore tout, tout simplement. Parfois on lit les magazines ensemble le matin. On rit beaucoup et on s'amuse à critiquer les photos et nos attitudes sur elle, et à développer leurs théories ou scoops totalement faux. C'est vraiment plaisant de faire ça ensemble, tu sais. Elle s'intéresse à ce que je fais, je m'intéresse à ce qu'elle fait, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus seulement elle ou moi, c'est _nous._ »

Elle s'arrêta et prit le temps d'observer les photos autour d'elle, encadrées sur un meuble.

« Je suis vraiment bien à ses côtés, maman. Je me sens protégée et aimée, valorisée pour la personne que je suis vraiment. C'est reposant, et… Enfin, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'allais bien. Très bien même. Je suis fatiguée, vraiment, mais après la tournée je lève le pied. Oh, la prochaine fois, j'emmène Reiko, promis. »

Elle sentit l'approbation dans le soleil de sa mère. Ca arrivait parfois, comme si les émotions d'Ayaka lui communiquaient ce que la femme ne pouvait plus lui dire de vive voix.

« Ca te plairait de la rencontrer ? Tu as déjà dû la voir à la télé, avec moi ou avec son père, surtout en ce moment. Elle est très belle, non ? Très charismatique, aussi. »

Elle se leva, s'étira et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ayaka.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Il se fait tard. »

Ayaka se mit à se balancer, doucement, lentement. Son regard bougeait un peu.

« Maman ? Maman, tout va bien, » rassura Minako en sentant sa tristesse. « Je rentre chez moi, mais je repasserai la semaine prochaine, avant mon départ. Avec Rei, j'espère. J'espère aussi que tu pourras nous parler. A bientôt. »

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de la dame, puis quitta la spécieuse chambre, le cœur quelque peu lourd, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Elle ne vit aucunement l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue de sa mère, dont les yeux voilés brillaient soudain.

__________


	29. Partie 5

**PGSM**

**AU FIL DES ASTRES**

**Petit Soleil**

Rei tenait sa précieuse petite charge prudemment, avec révérence et émerveillement.

Elle faisait des va et vient dans la chambre, doucement, tranquillement. Un sentiment de paix et de bonheur emplissait son cœur et son esprit. Le bébé gazouilla, Rei sourit, attendrie.

Sa fille était vraiment trop adorable.

_Sa fille._

C'était bizarre. Elle avait pourtant eu des mois pour s'y habituer, mais cette idée, ces mots restaient étrangers. Magiques.

Son bébé.

Son enfant.

Sa fille.

« Tu brilles, » informa une voix douce et chaude provenant du lit.

Rei sourit et se tourna vers Minako qui semblait encore un peu fatiguée. A presque vingt-six ans, la jeune femme n'était jamais apparue aussi belle aux yeux de Rei.

« Hey, » salua t-elle doucement. « Ca va ? »

« Hmm. Qui aurait cru que mettre cette petite chose au monde pouvait prendre tant d'énergie ? A moi ! »

La jeune femme tendit les bras comme une enfant et Rei rit avant de lui déposer le bébé dans les bras. Elle s'assit près de Minako sur le lit de la clinique, l'observa faire connaissance pour la seconde fois avec leur enfant. Son cœur se serra de tendresse et d'amour.

« Elle est si belle, » souffla Minako, émerveillée, alors que le bébé serrait son tout petit poing autour de son index.

« Elle tient ça de sa maman. »

« Ou du donneur, va savoir, » plaisanta la chanteuse sans quitter son enfant du regard.

Rei leva les yeux au ciel en riant, passa son doigt prudemment sur la joue du nouveau-né.

« Non, elle tient sa beauté de toi, j'en suis certaine. »

Minako souffla de bien être.

« Je crois que c'est le plus beau bébé du monde, non ? »

Rei eut un petit rire, embrassa le front de Minako avec amour et amusement.

« Bien sûr, mais n'y va pas trop fort, et ne dis pas ça devant Usa et Mako. »

« ChibiUsa et Asaki étaient aussi très beaux, mais notre fille est… spéciale. »

« Sans aucun doute. »

Lorsque Minako resta silencieuse durant plusieurs minutes, Rei s'inquiéta un peu et l'observa un instant, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Mina ? Ca va ? »

« Hmm ? Oui, bien sûr. Je… c'est juste… son soleil. »

« Oui ? »

« Il est si… clair, si chaud… si lumineux. Spécial, comme le tien mais en plus… »

« Innocent ? »

Minako berça l'enfant un instant, elle semblait étrangement soucieuse, tout à coup. Elle garda le silence alors que Rei l'observait.

« Minako, on fera toujours en sorte à ce qu'il reste ainsi. Toujours. Promis. »

« Oui… Oui, tu as raison. Et je compte la gâter pourrir, je te préviens. »

Rei sourit.

« Je sais. Tu veux en faire une véritable héritière et une petite princesse. Mais on n'est pas obligées non plus d'en faire une vraie peste ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas me laisser être le seul parent qui dit non et puni, miss Aino. »

« Non… Ca dépendra des moments… Mais elle aura tout ce qu'elle voudra. »

« Presque tout. »

« Bon, bon, si tu insistes, on lui mettra quelques limites. Mais juste un peu. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Elle se sentira aimée et adorée, protégée et entourée quoi qu'il arrive. Elle aura une belle enfance. »

« On lui donnera une magnifique enfance. »

« Ca, oui. Tu as entendu ça, ma puce ? Tu as une chance infinie de nous avoir comme mamans. Oh, le médecin m'a dit qu'une infirmière était passée prendre ses noms tout à l'heure quand je n'étais pas là. »

« Hmm, oui. »

« C'est quoi ce petit sourire ? »

Minako leva le regard vers Rei, un sourire un peu coupable aux lèvres.

« C'est rien. »

« Mina… »

« J'ai… un peu changé le second nom de notre fille. »

Rei haussa un sourcil.

« On a mis sept mois à se mettre d'accord sur des noms, et tu les changes au dernier moment ? Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas donné un prénom idiot, pitié. »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais quand elle est venue et qu'elle m'a demandé comment elle s'appelait… ça m'a paru… évident. »

« Evident ? »

« Je voulais qu'elle ait ton nom. »

« Mon… mon nom ? »

« Quoi ? Tu as un joli prénom, je te signale. Et tu es sa mère autant que moi. Et puis… ça lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Mais… »

Elle se tut, touchée, le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour.

La petite gazouilla, et Minako sourit avant de serrer le bébé contre elle.

« Tu vois, elle est d'accord. »

Rei sourit.

« Ne commence pas à former les rangs, toi. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Un peu. J'ai dû retenir presque physiquement Usagi dans le couloir. Elle voulait à tout prix vous voir tout de suite. »

« Ils viennent à quelle heure ? »

« Dans deux heures. Ton frère aussi, bien sûr. Et mon père passe dans une heure. »

« Il ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Il m'avait l'air particulièrement impatient. »

Minako sourit.

« J'ai l'impression que notre fille ne va pas être gâtée seulement par nous. »

« Peut-être, » rit Rei. « Que veux-tu, les années l'ont changé ! »

On frappa à la porte, et Minako se tourna vers elle, souriante.

« Oui ? »

Amachachi passa à l'intérieur, s'inclina et sourit.

« Désolée, Minako, Rei, mais la presse ne veut pas partir tant qu'elle n'aura pas une information, et monsieur Saitou devient fou. »

Rei eut un petit rire.

« Dites-leur déjà qu'ils n'auront pas de photo. »

« Vous pouvez leur dire que Aiko Rei Aino Hino se porte très bien, qu'elle est adorable et que ses deux mamans sont ravies. »

« Et qu'elle sera gâtée pourrie dès l'instant où on pourra sortir d'ici, » rit Rei.

L'assistant du manager de Minako hocha la tête en souriant.

« Très bien. Et félicitations. »

« Merci ! »

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant la petite famille tranquille.

Minako posa la tête contre l'épaule de Rei et observa leur bébé s'endormir. Elle sentit, fascinée, les jeunes émotions d'Aiko, si primaires, si simples, si pures.

La vie valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue, ne serait-ce que pour connaître ces doux et chauds rayons qui la remplissaient de fierté et de bonheur et se mêlaient aux siens et à ceux de Rei si gentiment, sans heurt, sans obstacle.

Et alors il n'y avait plus d'ombre, seulement la lumière.

__________


End file.
